The Awakening of Our Zero
by Setijin
Summary: Rising from the 'ashes', an old foe threatens to wreak havoc across the lands. As the leagues of the nations unite, A group from Fortree Town set out in pursuit of a simple thief, becoming drawn into the conflict, with friends and foes watching their ever
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The cream smudged blue sky of the morning swept itself steadily over the treetops of Fortree Town, the dew hanging from the leaves, glistening radiantly, while basking in the soothing warm glow of the sun. The wooden homes, built clasping to the trunks forming the forest, fidgeted as their inhabitants began to wake from their relaxing slumber, waking with the gentle chirping of the bug pokémon around them emanating in the background. The lights in the peaceful poke center flickered off as the automatic doors glided apart, inviting a nurse with several small pokémon out to play on the damp grass, lazing next to the dust laden dirt road leading in and out of town.  
  
Taillow's circled and fluttered high in the sky above the peaceful tree-top community, and a collection Beautifly and Dustox began to wander around the complex weave of tree bases and flower patches, intertwining with each other, leading beyond normal vision into the densest parts of the forest.  
  
A boy, no older than 16 years of age, sat lazily on a thick branch, protruding from the top of one of the many trees in the area, with one leg dangling over the side, and a very young Cyndaquil curled up in his lap, carefully being cradled as it awoke. The boy looked down as the Cyndaquil yawned and licked its paws, watching as it began to rub its tiny face, wiping away the tears that had formed while it slept.  
  
More time crept by as the rest of the region began to awaken, while the morning became solid day and the sky completed its transformation to a serene blue. Everything remained quiet, as it had done, until a commotion started at the base of Fortree. The boy peered down through the branches, his Cyndaquil mimicking him, watching silently as figure in a black suit began battle with the pokémon from the pokémon center.  
  
The man stood strong, as he threw his typical red and white pokéball about halfway between him and the other pokémon. From the flash of light it released as it hit the floor, a Graveler took shape, and promptly dug its fingers into the supple earth at its feet. The opposition was formed with a small Lotad, a Pikachu and an Oddish, which took the lead; all still recovering from the injuries that had put them into the pokémon center in the first place. The Oddish stood a few feet in front of its partners, and feebly called out its name, before unleashing its poisonous spores in the direction of the Graveler.  
  
The mystery mans pokémon heaved out a large rock of highly compressed dirt with little struggle. It held it victoriously above its head before hurling it towards its opponents. The boulder knocked out the 3 in one single blow, it rolling a short way before collapsing into dust, as the man released an Ivysaur from his second pokéball. It growled menacingly before whipping out its many vines from the base of the large plant growing on its back. The first 3 bound the unconscious pokémon, and drew them in, leaving them close enough for the man to trap them in his spare pokéballs. The last two vines swept up around the trees, whisking themselves up towards the tops, where they encountered the boy and his Cyndaquil.  
  
The first vine thrust itself towards the pair first, met by the boy's hand, clasping it as the Cyndaquil's fiery spikes burst into life, torching it mercilessly. The second, however, fared much better, slapping the boy aside and nudging the Cyndaquil off of the branch, entangling it before it hit the ground. In the same fashion as with the other pokémon, the man claimed the Cyndaquil as his own, before returning his original two, and casually walking back down the path he had entered from... 


	2. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The day approached its midpoint; the skies still a relaxing spew of blue, small wispy puffs of cloud steadily gathering in random points. The circling bird pokémon had long since flown away, and the sun had taken its place on its throne at the peak of its cycle.  
  
Back down in Fortree, the shockwaves from the disturbance earlier were still rippling throughout the small community. Two nurses stood outside the pokécentre, comforting a 3rd; the one in charge of the pokémon captured, and many other villagers had ventured out of their houses to discuss the events in question.  
  
"Well, so far all we have is the word of Lucia here," Winona, the towns gym-leader explained as she glanced in the direction of the nurse. "The only other thing we have now is visual confirmation from Altaria. Until she returns, I'm afraid we have little more..." She looked down at her feet, her long, deep purple ponytail slipping off of its perch on her shoulder, and slipping down to dangle limply by her side.  
  
The boy slid down the bottom of the tree that he had been resting in, and brushed off the small chunks of bark that had littered his long creamy tee shirt. His shoulder length brown hair gently shuddered in the breeze as he approached the crowd and the conversation.  
  
"We could always use my Linoone to try and pick up a scent from whoever that guy was!" interjected one man. The rest of the crowd murmured to each other before seemingly agreeing to his proposal.  
  
"I suppose that might work," agreed Winona. "Why don't we go and see if we can find any trace of them around the outskirts of town. Everyone else should just stay here for now, and remain vigilant! We don't want anyone else loosing any pokémon!" After a few minutes of preparation, Winona and the man, with his Linoone by his side, ventured out of town to scan for clues. The boy followed them.  
  
"Wait!" he called as he jogged after them, the bottoms of his dark green jeans collecting the stray dust from the roads, being hurled into the air with every step, his white and red trainers slowly obtaining a yellow tint to them. "I want to come to!"  
  
"We appreciate your offer, but it'll be much safer if you stayed back in town. Look after your Cyndaquil...train for a while..." Winona began. "My Cyndaquil was taken!" he intervened.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't know," she replied. "But what would anyone want with a baby Cyndaquil like that?"  
  
"I don't know..."the boy replied. "I just want him back! My only pokémon, and then it gets taken from me!"  
  
"Well try not to worry, I'm sure we'll find him and the other pokémon sooner or later. But it'll still be much more sensible if you stayed home Setijin." As she finished, the mans Linoone barked powerfully, before scurrying off down the road, the man following eagerly. Winona and Setijin turned to watch, before they too took chase.  
  
The 4 charged down the dusty path, the back 3 in pursuit of the first. The wind swept their hair back, and the forest began to thin out. Light crept through more and more as they ran further away from town, before finally reaching the opening, revealing a large expanse of green fields below them, spread out like a rug under the watchful eye of the many almighty waterfalls, their contents rushing forward, forcing its way into and around the many rocks littering its path, before tumbling over the edge. Most of the grass was cut short, except for numerous small patches, and one large clump of long grass, some blades only reaching knee height, to others completely overshadowing the many trainers wandering through, searching for their next catch. Setijin surveyed the area in awe, before noticing Winona and the others still racing on ahead. He swept the beads of sweat from his brow, and pressed on.  
  
The path they followed took them right to the edge of the cliffs forming and encasing the waterfalls, right up to a large wooden rope bridge, which clasped itself to the ground on either side of the formation, sagging towards the center, where its users were able to feel the spray from the gargantuan falls which stood in front of them, regaining shape in the form of the large river which ran beneath them.  
  
On the opposite end of the bridge stood the towering skyscraper known as the weather Institute. The suns rays reflected off of the glass paneling on the side, creating a breathtaking white glow, which shot back into the sky, while the deep green of the trees around the building formed the base of the image, providing viewers with a rather incredible sight. At the front of the building, stood two scientists, each with a small pokémon of their own, both identical. As they stood, the first of the pokémon hopped forward, and spun in a small circle, before calling out its name, 'Castform', before stepping back to its previous spot, watching as the suns rays intensified and the heat began to blur the air in front of them. As the heat rose, both pokémon began to glow, as if evolving, before revealing themselves in their new bodies; the same size, but this time bright orange, their heads encased in a large, sun-shaped red bubble, glowing with the rage of fire. The scientists applauded reassuringly.  
  
The Linoone started to slow as it approached the building, the man, Winona and Setijin slowing with it, panting heavily, gasping for air. The Linoone stopped and barked happily as the man staggered beside it, and patted it on the head.  
  
"Good...Linoone..." he heaved.  
  
"So, the Weather Institute has something to do with it, eh?" Winona evaluated. She looked up into the sky to see her Altaria circling above her. She called out its name, and raised her pokéball, capturing her pokémon in its red beam, returning it to its home.  
  
"Well then, lets explore!" the man said excitedly as they entered the building expectantly... 


	3. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Setijin had always been a quiet boy. Not the most intelligent soul, but always had something constructive to say. The prospect of Pokémon collection had intrigued him, but he had never felt driven to joining the scores of pokémon trainers across Hoenn. He had a fairly vast knowledge of the pokémon and their habits in his local area, but he hadn't had the opportunity to explore the world outside of the Fortree area for any protracted length of time. He had spent a lot of time in the local poke center, in which he had learnt to care for pokémon and operate the collection of pokémon related software on the many computers dotted around Hoenn. His negligence of pokémon training reinforced itself more and more, until recently, when he had stumbled upon a baby Cyndaquil around the outskirts of Fortree Town, in which he had lived since a baby. Although not his for long, he felt he and the Cyndaquil had a form of emotional bond. Why he began to believe this is beyond even his explanation, but the loss of his only pokémon seemed to prove this to himself...  
  
The group stood in the foyer of the building, on the lush, thick regal red carpet spread across the floor. Clocks hung above the information counter displayed time from dozens of locations around the world, ranging from Petalburg City to Pallet town. Chunky, white leather sofas were arranged around a glass-topped coffee table in the corner, a small television connected to the wall tuned into one of the many popular channels; showing a young trainer competing in a contest with his Wurmple.  
  
To the right stood a small group of tourists with large cameras strapped around their necks, the owners wearing garishly colored tops, littered with daisies and other flowery patterns. A woman in a faded green suit and miniskirt guided the crowd, describing the building while retaining on an excruciatingly exaggerated smile. Past her, stood a pair of scientists discussing some weather related topic, containing jargon that most of the people who worked in the building very probably had no knowledge of, and behind them lay the stair case, covered with the same carpet as the foyer, leading up the skyscraper, and hopefully some answers to their many questions.  
  
"This place is kind of classy, isn't it?" the man said.  
  
"It is a tad out of place considering the area its in," Winona replied. "Still, we can't hang around down here...let's see if we can find some clues." Setijin and the man nodded before they made their way towards and up the staircase.  
  
After a short while exploring they reached a large office, with dozens of computers arranged at desks, a majority of them empty, with only a few scientists working at them, occasionally turning their chairs to the side to flick through their wad of notes, eventually returning to their keyboards to continue inputting data. At the far end of the room, sitting adjacent to a walled off office with full length glass paneling, sat a typical pokémon storage PC, with a man dressed all in black organizing his pokémon collection.  
  
"That's the guy!" exclaimed Setijin, causing the man to swing around in shock. He scowled before shutting down his pokémon box, and sprinting towards one of the large windows in the wall opposite to them. He pulled it open, and hopped out, a small rope with a claw on the end supporting him by clasping itself to the window ledge. Setijin, Winona and the man ran after him, but sighed defeated as the rope was pulled towards the man, cackling back up at them from the ground.  
  
They watched as the two scientists approached him, one returning his Castform to its pokéball, and releasing a Magnemite. The figure turned to them and threw his pokéballs forward, releasing his Ivysaur, and a Gloom. The Ivysaur charged towards the Magnemite willingly, but the Gloom cringed and cowered as the man began shouting orders at it.  
  
The Ivysaur's tackle connected with the Magnemite, but seemed to take damage from the recoil. The Magnemite shook itself, and seemed to remain at peak condition. Sparks of electricity started to shoot violently from one pole on each of its side-mounted magnets to the other, before pelting they Ivysaur with powerful blasts of electricity.  
  
The Gloom shook in fear as the man continued to shout at it, until it leapt forward in tears, crying out its name and unleashing a spectacular beam of solar energy, radiating with all the colors of the rainbow, swallowing the Magnemite whole, before slowly fading out, leaving the target pokémon resting lifelessly on the floor.  
  
The Castform, still in its fire based form, unleashed a highly concentrated ball of weather, quickly transforming into a ball of fire in the beating sun. The ball slammed itself into the side of the Ivysaur, forcing it to the ground, unconscious. Just the Gloom and the Castform were left.  
  
The Gloom, in desperation began releasing paralytic spores, stunning the Castform on contact. It sat, shuddering from the spores, unable to move, watching helplessly as the Gloom strained, causing the very life-force of the Castform to be sucked away, gathering inside Gloom, providing it with more power. Slowly, the pokémon collapsed, as the black-clad man chuckled, capturing the scientist's pokémon in his own pokéballs, promptly running off into the dense undergrowth of the woods.  
  
The 3 watched intently, only interrupted by the bark of the mans Linoone.  
  
"What is it Linoone?" he inquired. The Linoone barked again, before nuzzling the screen of the PC with his nose. Winona stepped forward first, inspecting the PC.  
  
"Linoone got us into that persons pokémon box!" she exclaimed. Setijin and the man peered over her shoulders as she proceeded to explore the boxes, gazing at the scores of pokémon he had.  
  
"So many of them..." they seemed to mutter in unison. Many of the pokémon seemed unfamiliar, but they all seemed to agree that they weren't wild when they were caught. Opening up the 7th box, they began to see familiar pokémon; a Pikachu and a Lotad, followed by a Magnemite and a Castform, all in an apparently fatigued condition.  
  
"The Magnemite and Castform must have just been sent here," Winona began, "and that Gloom must have evolved from the Oddish that was taken!" Setijin tried to get closer to the screen.  
  
"What's going on? I can't see my Cyndaquil anywhere. Did he evolve it? Where is it?" he asked, each sentence becoming more rushed and desperate than the last. Winona continued to scan the boxes, clicks followed by a momentary pause, before the screen refreshed, and a new set of pokémon was displayed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't see it anywhere...he must still have it on him, like that Oddish," she apologized. Setijin looked down, before wiping away a small tear, looking back at the screen, and exclaimed;  
  
"We have to free all the captured pokémon!"  
  
"But how do we know which ones weren't his to begin with?" Setijin stepped forward and took control of the PC, navigating his way through to a list of actions, which had been taken out on the computer. A long list of pokémon names loaded steadily in front of him, which he promptly scrolled down, until he came across one entry; 'Ivysaur'.  
  
"There...now if we get that Ivysaur's number, and check it against his Graveler and that Oddish, then we can see which ID his own pokémon fall under," he explained.  
  
"But what if they were captured to?" Winona inquired.  
  
"That's why he's cross-checking Ids with the Graveler and the Oddish," the man intervened, "If the first two share the same ID, which is different from Oddish, then the chances are that they are his own pokémon. It is unlikely that he'd have two captured pokémon from the same source which listen to him so willingly..." Setijin confirmed with a single nod before inputting another series of commands, which was met with a flurry of results in the form of pokémon names, all with the same ID number next to them.  
  
"We got it...now we have his number, then we can release all of the other pokémon!" He then hit one button on the keyboard, which caused a series of pokéballs to materialize in the small pod connected to the computer on its left hand size. The round, plastic encase pod had a small platform inside, with two tubes on either side, emitting electricity surrounding the white blobs which became pokéballs. As one ball formed, the pod opened, and the ball was removed by one of the three standing by it.  
  
A short while later, the last of the pokéballs was dispensed, and the pod halted production. Winona, Setijin and the man gathered in their backpacks, and prepared to head back home. Setijin turned back to the computer to switch it off, only stopping to see a small message box in the bottom right hand corner of the screen, reading; 'Incoming pokémon'. 


	4. The Awakening of Our Zero : chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The trio watched the screen of the PC as a small blue bar indicating loading times filled itself up, the message box closing and the box information screen re- opening upon completion. The display showed a picture of a pokémon, its statistical information to the right, along with a small text message at the bottom: 'Here is the test pokémon. All results seem to suggest that everything went successfully, and we will be inducing another evolution later today. Relay this onto the boss, and the other specimens will be forwarded later as well.'  
  
"Induced?" Setijin pondered as the pod to the left of the PC reactivated itself, and proceeded to materialize the pokéball with the test subject in. The ball was different from standard issue pokéballs; it was all white, with a red button in its center, along with a red trim circling the rim. Winona grabbed the ball, and released the pokémon a few foot in front of them.  
  
From the blinding white flash of the release mechanism, stood a Medicham, its thin, spindly arms resting on its large, round, crimson legs, as if crouched on the floor. Its eyes opened cautiously, squinting from the light of day, as it limply picked itself up, to stand as tall as it could in front of the group.  
  
"...Cham"  
  
Winona pondered the message. "By induced evolution, they must have meant they forced it to evolve earlier than it should have. This Medicham seems too young and unfocused to have evolved naturally. They are naturally very precise pokémon; the concentrate wholeheartedly on everything they do...this one seems to distracted," she explained. Setijin and the man accepted this theory, as the mans Linoone scurried up to the Medicham, and began to examine its scent. The Medicham dropped his head slightly to watch the Linoone, causing both to stand deathly still.  
  
"Not the brightest pair..." the man said, admiring their innocence.  
  
"So what are we going to do with him then?" Setijin queried.  
  
"I guess he'll have to come with us. If he is a test subject, then the chances are that he didn't belong to a trainer beforehand. It doesn't have an ID number after all." Winona suggested.  
  
"I'll look after him for a while!" offered Setijin eagerly. Winona considered, and then smiled.  
  
"I guess that'll be fine," she replied, handing him Medicham's pokéball. Setijin approached the Medicham triumphantly.  
  
"Do you want to be my partner?" he asked, kneeling down to reach Medicham's eye level, holding out his hand as a sign of friendship. The Medicham looked back at him, its eyes probing Setijin's intensely, before chirping his name happily and starting to hop on the spot, like an excited youngster. Setijin chuckled as he patted his new pokémon gently on the head.  
  
Winona and Setijin waited outside the large double doors of the Institute, bidding the man and his Linoone farewell as they made their way back to Fortree. Medicham stood at Setijin's side, watching as he waved, then mimicking his new owners actions. 'Cham, Medicham', he giggled, while Setijin and Winona turned to him. He slowly stopped, faced the pair, and continued to wave at them, calling out his name.  
  
"Calm down Medicham," Setijin laughed. Winona stepped forward and knelt down in front of Medicham.  
  
"You're quite a chirpy little fella, ain't ya?" she said to the pokémon. It gazed back at her, its eyes glazed over in a confused and unfocused fashion, before repeating its name and waving at her. A scientist approached them, Setijin interrupting him before he initiated conversation.  
  
"Here are your pokémon sir," he remarked as he handed the scientist two pokéballs.  
  
"Why thank you, but...how?"  
  
"It's a long story..." Winona sighed. "Long to the point of 'telling you now would be a tad inconvenient'". "I'm not even going to pretend I understand, but either way, thank you so much for your help! I'm lost for ideas on how to reward you..." he replied.  
  
"Pokémon battle!" exclaimed Setijin. The Scientist accepted the challenge, and guided Setijin, Winona and Medicham around to the rear of the building, to a large open patch of grass, where the battle with the mystery man had taken place earlier. Setijin and the Scientist stood about 10 foot apart, with Winona at the side of the battlefield, preparing to act as a makeshift referee. The scientist released his rested Magnemite, which hovered steadily above the lush green grass below. Setijin's Medicham hopped forward, and both waited for Winona's signal. She raised her arm, paused, and then dropped it, indicating the start of the battle.  
  
The scientists Magnemite acted first, releasing a metallic screech from its violently spinning magnets. Medicham flinched slightly, before regaining its posture, and stood its ground.  
  
"Medicham, let's see what you've got! Attack the Magnemite!" Setijin called. Medicham stood perfectly still, before calling out its name and waving politely at the scientist and his bemused pokémon. The Magnemite turned towards its trainer for reassurance, with which he received a disgruntled shrug. The Magnemite examined Medicham for a few seconds more, before unleashing a small wisp of air at Sonic speeds at Setijin's pokémon. The air whipped around itself, unleashing an almighty Sonic boom before it made contact with Medicham, the blast frightening the docile bird pokémon relaxing in the trees of the forest surrounding the area. Medicham was knocked backwards, and to the floor it fell. Setijin jogged forwards to its aid. It lay on the floor, and slowly opened its eyes, muttering its name, and waved at Setijin with a weak, bruised arm. Winona announced the Scientist as the winner.  
  
"Well, it looks like Medicham might need a bit of training before the next pokémon battle, eh Setijin?" Winona commented. Setijin nodded as he helped his pokémon to its feet.  
  
"I have an idea," interjected the scientist. "Wait here, I have just the thing!" He ran off around to the front of the building, and returned a few minutes later with a pokéball. He handed it to Setijin. "This is a Nincanda, the training pokémon. Let your Medicham play with this little guy for a while, and I'm sure some of his discipline will rub off onto him." Setijin smiled gratifyingly.  
  
"Thanks so much!" he exclaimed, as the scientist reached for a beeper ringing in his pocket.  
  
"Well, I have to go now...good luck with your pokémon training, and thanks for all your help! See you around," he called as he ran back into the building. Setijin returned Medicham to his pokéball, and placed both of them carefully in his pocket.  
  
"Two in 10 minutes!" Setijin remarked ecstatically. At this rate, I'll have the ultimate pokémon squad in no time, just like the other people in those TV programs that are on all the time..." he hesitated, before sighing, "Cyndaquil..." Winona patted him on the back fondly.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find Cyndaquil again. It's almost certain we'll bump into that guy again, but for now lets just head back home," she said. "You know, all this time you've lived in Fortree, and I still don't really know you, but I feel that we both have the same drive and aspirations...that's why, first thing tomorrow, we're both heading back out to continue our search..." She flung her left arm over Setijin's slightly taller shoulder, and guided him back over the long wooden rope bridge, and back towards town... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Night had fallen on Fortree, the deep, misty navy blue of the sky echoed its colors onto the clouds gathering beneath it, and into the small lakes and ponds that littered the area. The magnificent aura of the moon beat down on the tops of the trees, as if all were covered with snow, a white hew hovering in the air above the area.  
  
Down in Fortree, the town had begun to cease function. The lights of the Pokécentre remained active, as were most of the houses lights. Out the front of the Pokécentre, Setijin waved goodbye to Winona who retired to her families home, while he reached for his two pokéballs, and released their contents at arms reach in front of him. Medicham stood wearily, while the Nincanda seemed admirably focused.  
  
"Cham...chaaaaaam" he yawned.  
  
"Sorry Medicham, but we have to start training you. If we don't, then all the other pokémon will be walking all over you," he explained. Medicham remained still, looking at Setijin as he turned towards his Nincanda. "Now lets see what you can do..." He picked up a small rock from the ground, and prepared to throw at the bug pokémon. "Ready?"  
  
"Nincanda!" He threw it gently towards him, watching in amazement as the Nincanda immediately locked onto its target, and remained perfectly still, whipping up his right front claw to calmly catch the stone on the very tip.  
  
"Very impressive!" Setijin applauded. "Did you see that Medicham?" he asked. "Shall we try with you now? What will you do to the little pebble?" He scooped up another small stone, and threw it at the same pace towards his Medicham. Medicham's locked on in a similar fashion to his partners, only to watch the stone smack directly between his eyes, knocking him backwards from shock. Setijin rushed forward. "Sorry Medicham! I didn't mean to throw it so hard," he apologized. The Nincanda began laughing at him. Medicham in anger scooped up the stone, and aimed at the Nincanda, throwing with all his strength, only to send the stone hurtling into the darkened woods. Nincanda's laughing grew harder as Medicham shot off into the woods.  
  
"Try to go easy on him Nincanda. He hasn't got too much concentration," he began, interrupted by the call of Medicham from the woods. The two looked into the darkness, waiting for a few seconds before a small pebble shot back out, past Setijin, and froze, in midair, just above the Nincanda. It looked up in a state of confusion as the pebble adjusted itself, and dropped down onto his head. Medicham strode out of the woods giggling. The Nincanda removed the stone from its head, and threw it back at the Medicham, connecting, and flooring him, before he whipped himself back to his feet, and shot over to the bug, ready to engage in proper combat. Setijin intervened.  
  
"Whoa guys! Calm down! No fighting, ok? Come on, we better call it quits now, its getting late..." He simultaneously returned his two pokémon and head back towards his house, the lights of the pokémon center flickering off for the night as he left.  
  
Morning broke once again, no less majestically than it had the day before. Setijin awoke wearily, pulling himself out of the kingdom that was his bed, and got himself dressed with little motivation. After a few minutes of preparing himself, he stepped outside onto the balcony overlooking the town. He saw Winona standing outside her Gym, conversing with another figure. It appeared to be another girl, about the same age as the two, with long brown hair, extended to her waist, wearing a white t-shirt and blue flared trousers, covering her shoes. Winona seemed to dominate the conversation, Setijin noticing that she had dismissed her winged hat, which she seemed to adore so much. She made eye contact with him and waved.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lucia," the girl introduced. "Pleasure to meet you!" She shook Setijin's hand.  
  
"Great timing Setijin, we're about to head off again; going to explore route 120. That's the way the guy seemed to go yesterday. Lucia will be joining us." Winona explained. "So, how are your pokémon?"  
  
"Individually, they're fine, but it seems that have built up some form of rivalry already. But still, they're both great. Medicham still needs a lot of training though," Setijin discussed.  
  
"Well, I really want to see them both in action. How about a quick match before we head off?" Winona suggested. "How about one of my pokémon and one of Lucia's against your two?"  
  
"Sure," both Setijin and Lucia replied simultaneously, as the 3 made their way out of town, and prepared themselves on the edge of the passage known as route 120. The backdrop was almost identical to that of the area around the weather tower; the grass was long, the rivers ran gleefully, crackling against the rocks littering the banks, and the large rocks formed barriers on either side of the paths. The 3 stood at the edge of the dirt path, and all released their pokémon.  
  
Setijin's pokéballs erupted into life, and out shot Medicham and Nincanda standing side by side. Winona let out her Pelipper, and Lucia sent her Gulpin.  
  
"Lets roll!" exclaimed Lucia as the battle began.  
  
Nincanda moved first, using double team to create multiple blurred images of itself. The copies spread apart, and started to wiz around the battlefield. Pelipper struck next, firing a high-pressured blast of water at Medicham, sending him backwards into large clump of grass.  
  
Next, Gulpin waddled forward, releasing poisonous smog from its mouth, engulfing one of the many images of Nincanda, causing it to fizzle out. Medicham remained still in the grass.  
  
"Ok Nincanda, get them with fury cutter!" Setijin called. Nincanda repeated its name, and leapt at Gulpin, slashing it with anger, causing it to flinch, only to be countered by a powerful blow from the beak of Pelipper. Nincanda retreated back to its starting point, looking significantly beaten. Gulpin hurled its jelly-like body towards Nincanda, finishing it off, Setijin returning his battered pokémon to its ball. Medicham was his last hope.  
  
"Medicham," he called, "remember what you did yesterday? Well, here's your chance to show them what you can really do!" Winona and Lucia glanced at each other in anticipation, observing as Medicham picked itself up, growled its name and burst into a waving fit. Lucia, Winona and the pokémon chuckled under their breath, before Winona ordered her Pelipper high into the sky. Medicham's face went red with anger, and, obeying Setijin's orders, scraped the ground with his right hand, pulling up a small rock, heaving it high into the sky, guiding it towards Pelipper, eventually cracking him straight in the head, forcing him back to the ground, where a surprised Winona returned him to his pokéball.  
  
"Incredible!" she laughed, as Lucia called her Gulpin to order. Upon her command, it began chewing its saliva, before seeming to inflate itself, firing a large ball of toxic sludge at Medicham, wrapping around his face like a wet towel, knocking him to the ground. He struggled violently, before collapsing, Setijin returning him, leaving the blanket of sludge to fall to the ground and fizzle away.  
  
"That was fun!" Setijin remarked, smiling. Lucia nodded and congratulated her Gulpin, before collecting him in his pokéball. Winona approached Setijin.  
  
"I had completely forgot that Medicham has psychic abilities running through his veins," she said. "I can tell he will become a great fighter, once he learns to control himself some more." A big grin spread across her face. "I just know that if he will be able to connect with any trainer, it's going to be you. Keep at it. Medicham is going to be a great asset to us!" She clasped Setijin's hand as congratulations for a relatively successful battle. "Well, we'd better be off! We'll heal up at the pokémon center, and meet back here in 5, ok?" Setijin and Lucia agreed, and both head back into town.  
  
"Here are you're pokémon, back to full health. Thank you and come again," the nurse behind the counter smiled politely, handing both Setijin and Lucia a tray each, with their pokéballs resting in small indented slots. Setijin pocketed both of his pokémon, while Lucia attached her collection to her belt.  
  
"So, how long have you been a trainer Lucia?" Setijin inquired.  
  
"Only a few months. Winona sort of got me into it; she's been a friend for a long time now, and ever since she became a gym leader, she hasn't stopped talking about pokémon, so I thought it was only right that I got involved to." The pair sat down on the sofa by the escalators in the small center. "I hear you've only been a trainer for a day," she probed.  
  
"Yeah. I've had a Cyndaquil for a few weeks, but I only really got my first battle worthy pokémon yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, Winona explained what happened. I felt I just had to come along. It'll be a great way to train my pokémon, plus its only natural to want to help in a situation like this." She leant back, lifted one of her pokéballs from its holster on her belt, and held it up in front of her, admiring it; the bottom half white, and the top half black, with two white strips running parallel to each other, stopping at the strip segregating the top and bottom of the ball. "For someone who has only been a trainer for a day, you sure do handle pokémon well. Medicham didn't act quite as I had expected it to, but Nincanda seemed to really know what it was doing. I'm guessing you study pokémon or something in your spare time."  
  
"Something like that," Setijin replied doubtfully. "Still, it'd be quite difficult to not know anything about pokémon when there are so many of them around us." As Setijin finished his sentence, Lucia's pokénav started to ring. She removed it from her pocket, and flipped it open, pressing it up against her ear.  
  
"It's Winona," the voice on the other end started, "I've found something on route 20 that might be of interest."  
  
"Ok," Lucia replied, signaling Setijin towards the door, "We'll be right there!" She flipped the nav shut, holstered her pokéball, and the two left the center. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Winona, Lucia and Setijin stood at the outskirts of town, staring blankly at a Graveler, sitting up against a tree, perfectly still, with a small tear in its eye. Winona stepped towards it, showing the other 2 her palm as a signal to stay. She cautiously paced up to it, and crouched down.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked calmly, with a very sweet and caring nature to her voice. The Graveler remained still. She turned back to Setijin, his nod confirming her theory. "You belonged to that man, didn't you?" She gently rested her hand upon the pokémon's head, carefully stroking it. The Gravelers eyes closed, and it mumbled its name.  
  
"Graveler..." Winona ceased stroking it, and pulled a Luxury pokéball from her pocket. She held it in front of the Gravelers face.  
  
"Would you like to be my pokémon now? We want to find that man too. This way we can both teach him a lesson." The Graveler slowly opened its tear- drenched eyes, and looked at Winona, her sensitive facial expression melting his heart. She flicked open the pokéball, and showed him the innards. He peered in, before taking it into his own hands. With a large, rugged rocky finger, he stroked the padded casing, flipped the ball shut, handed it back to Winona, and tapped the button in the center, encircling himself in red light, before allowing himself to be sucked into the pokéball. Winona carefully elevated it, and popped it gently into her pocket.  
  
"That was very impressive," Lucia remarked. "You really know how to handle these pokémon!"  
  
"Well enough of this. I'm not going to keep this guy for long...I just want to help him get his own back on that guy," Winona replied. "As for now, I say we explore Routes 120 and 121, and make our way towards Lilycove. You never know, he may have struck there too."  
  
Midday had arrived again. The suns rays beat down on everything beneath it. The puddles of water on the floor shimmered incessantly, the scores of flowers lining the paths danced gleefully, and trainers from all around wandered the grass, battling, hunting or simply admiring the gorgeousness of nature. Lucia, Setijin and Winona followed the path around a corner, and reached the coast, gazing in awe at the endless expanse of water stretched before them, Mount Pyre standing tall in the middle, the peak enshrouded in mist. Further down the path stood the Safari Zone, with crowds of pokémon trainers queuing to get inside for a chance to catch the rare pokémon whom wandered the plains inside. Past that stood Lilycove City, with its man houses, motels and the infamous pokémart, largest in all of Hoenn, reaching high into the sky, once again with dozens of trainers waiting for a chance to browse, gathering outside the large automatic doors.  
  
"I've never really explored this place before," Setijin admired. "It's quite incredible when you think about it" The girls agreed.  
  
"Hopefully, we'll find some clue as to where that guy went around here somewhere." Winona took point, and made her way over to the pokémon trainers waiting outside of the Safari Park.  
  
A while later, countless conversations had been initiated, but no information had been gathered. Slightly disheartened, the group pushed on to Lilycove. Their first stop was the pokémon center. Entering, they noticed a very concerned air about the trainers inside. Worried faces were scattered around, and it wasn't long before the group knew the source of the worry.  
  
"We just missed him." Winona scowled. Lucia and Setijin walked around, trying to comfort trainers who were in much more physical distress than the others.  
  
"If we move quickly, we might be able to catch him while he's still in town," Setijin suggested, walking back towards Winona.  
  
"It seems most logical that he would go to the Pokémart next, since there are so many trainers there," Lucia added. They unanimously agreed to the suggestion, and made their way to the back of the city, and to the market, with several trainers from the center following close behind them, with pokéballs at the ready.  
  
Shuffling through the crowds to get into the building, the group admired the overwhelming scale of the building; the giant information desk at the front, the elaborate elevator, and the classy stairs. Filing through the gaps in the people, they rushed towards and up the stairs. Upon reaching the 3rd floor, screams echoed down past them. The hundreds of shoppers fell silent, before Winona and the others sprinted towards the roof.  
  
"My pokémon!" cried a young girl, with an even younger boy on his knees next to her, sobbing, while the man unleashed another flurry of pokéballs to claim his new prizes.  
  
"You two just made me that little bit richer, he laughed, as other trainers from the roof prepared for battle. More pokémon were released as Setijin, Lucia and Winona wearily heaved themselves up the last flight of stairs.  
  
"Finally," sighed Setijin, as he released his Nincanda ready for battle, Lucia's Gulpin appearing by his side. The man span around slowly on the spot, laughing progressively louder as he observed all the new opponents appearing around him, with Electrike's, Breloom's and Furret's being but a few of them. He quickly reached for a pokéball attached to his belt, and threw it directly into the air, stepping to the side as it landed, and released a pokémon, with a cream belly, dark green back, and a flaming head crest and tail..  
  
"Quilava..." it scowled. Winona gasped, while Setijin stood deathly still. "...Cyndaquil?" he whispered. The Quilava ignored him, and unleashed a stream of flames at all of the pokémon in front of him. Several fell, the others falling backwards, heavily injured. Some trainers managed to call them back in time, while others watched helplessly as their partners became just another tick on the mans list. With this, Winona whipped out the luxury ball, and violently hurled it in front of the man. White light shone from the center as Graveler appeared in its place.  
  
"Graveler" it growled. The man faced it, and laughed again, harder than before.  
  
"Welcome back old friend," he said, as the rage built up in the rock pokémons eyes. It clenched its fists with all of its power, the very rock of them cracking as it was crushed, particles of dust and grain falling to his feet.  
  
"Go Graveler, get your revenge!" Winona called out. The Quilava shot forward, and tackled the Graveler, sending it stumbling backwards. Upon hitting the floor, Graveler immediately flung himself back up, throwing the weight of his body at the Quilava. Setijin remained frozen to the spot as Nincanda started chirping at him, awaiting instructions, while Lucia returned her Gulpin.  
  
"It'll be a lot safer if you stay here for now," she whispered to the ball as she pocketed it. The main fight continued.  
  
"Graveler!!!" it cried, each hit landed on the Quilava becoming more powerful than the last, pummeling it until the fiery spikes on its head blazed intensely once again, stunning the Graveler. It staggered back, before unleashing another streaming breath of fire, the glow illuminating the entire roof even more so than the sun, the heat warping the air around the two pokémon. The force of the blast let off an enormous, glass shattering bang, which itself sent the Graveler to the very edge of the building. It leant up against the thin metal railings, panting heavily as the Quilava scampered up to it, staring it in the eye before forcing it into the air with a powerful takedown attack.  
  
"Gravel..." it whimpered as it flew high into the sky, falling away from the building. Lucia and the other trainers watched in shock as the boulder sailed further and further away from them, except for Setijin, who remained on the spot, his Nincanda tugging at his trouser leg in desperation.  
  
"...Cyndaquil?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Graveler spun through the sky, reeling from the force of the last attack. He felt as light as a feather, before the weight of the world took its toll on his propulsion, and dragged him back towards the ground. The crowd on the roof of the pokémart gasped at this unusual spectacle, and remained helpless as the man stole more of their pokémon.  
  
As Graveler shot faster and faster towards the ground, a blackened blur whipped through the buildings behind it, and swept it back up into the air, guiding it towards the building. As it slowed, the blur left the creature, revealing Winona's Swellow, helping Graveler back to safety.  
  
The two landed softly next to Winona, who promptly returned Graveler to its pokéball, leaving Swellow out to continue the fight. Two other trainers appeared next to her, with their pokémon ready to aid her in her attack. They had a Whismur and a Marill on either side of Swellow, both obviously with little battle experience.  
  
"Marill," it squeaked as it let loose a thick stream of bubbles at the Quilava the flames evaporating the water causing a smokescreen of steam. Swellow flew up into the sky, before shooting straight back down at top speed, wings outstretched, the pure stream of wind slipping from the tips enough to slice into the floor, before bringing it sweeping back up, cleanly connecting with Quilava. The Whismur inhaled deeply, holding the breath in for a few seconds, before screaming at the top of its little voice, the noise literally exploding from its body. The shockwave of sound severely dented the floors, buckled the rails and KO'd the Quilava, the man returning it to its pokéball.  
  
"Fancy moves, but you still have a way to go yet," he sneered. "Go Espeon!" He launched a pokéball in Quilava's place. The white light arranged itself into the form of a pokémon, and then faded.  
  
"Eevee," it purred.  
  
"What are you?" the man cried. "You're not an Espeon, just a useless Eevee! Those idiots screwed up the experiment!" He kicked the Eevee to the side, discarding the pokéball, before calling out a Skarmory, hopping onto its back before flying away from the battle.  
  
"Setijin, get Medicham to knock him out of the sky!" Winona called, Lucia walking over to and comforting the Eevee, lying on its side. Setijin remained frozen to the spot, his Nincanda wandering next to Winona, looking for advice or instructions. The trainers with pokémon left returned them to their pokéballs, and began to aid the less fortunate ones, most in tears over their loss. The local authorities finally appeared on the scene with their Growlithe's taking point. They made their way across the roof, assessing the damage, and interrogating trainers who weren't already in enough distress. The man and his Skarmory were now out of view, flying way off into the clouds above Mossdeep Island.  
  
"Setijin, are you feeling ok?" Lucia asked, striding up behind him cradling the Eevee in her arms. He mumbled a short sequence of undecipherable words, before crouching down next to his Nincanda.  
  
"Thanks for all your help little guy. In you go now." He returned him to his pokéball, leaning backwards against a rail, shuffling into a sitting position. He looked up at Winona who had joined them. "Do you think my Cyndaquil was used as an experiment?" Winona closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"I seriously doubt it. That was one very highly skilled pokémon. It is far more likely that he evolved through genuine battle experience," she explained. She sat down next to Setijin. "You know we're going to get him back soon. Don't forget that. We're not going to just sit back and do nothing to stop whatever it is that's going on...especially not after so much has happened," she paused as Setijin shot up to his fight and bolted down the stairs. She looked to Lucia for an explanation, which was not provided before they initiated the chase, following him back into the pokémon center. He stood in the corner, in front of the PC, with one hand on his head, the other slowly typing in a combination of random letters, one at a time.  
  
"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Winona pondered out loud. Lucia turned to her in confusion.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think he is doing?"  
  
"I think he's trying to get back into that mans pokémon box..."  
  
"Back into?"  
  
"Long story... Long to the point of 'telling you now would be a tad inconvenient'".  
  
"That's your excuse for everything," Setijin called as the PC screen burst into life, and the mans pokémon boxes were displayed. He made his way through the lists, before coming across another set of familiar faces. "Guys, get the trainers from the market. It's time for them to be reunited!" Winona and Lucia nodded, and ran off, after Lucia handed the small Eevee to Setijin. "You are a cute little fellow, aren't you?" he whispered, stroking it. It purred joyfully as it wriggled into a comfortable position in his arms.  
  
"Ok, who had a Staryu and a Cascoon?" Setijin called from the helm. A trainer near the back of the crowd raised her arms, and squeezed her way to his side, retrieving her pokéballs from the pod. Setijin then called out another set of names. "Vulpix, Slugma and Koffing?" Another trainer made his way forward. Winona and Lucia sat at the other side of the room on the sofas, lying back with their eyes closed.  
  
"Setijin sure does odd mood swings," Lucia commented, petting the Eevee. "One minute paralyzed at the site of his old pokémon, then within seconds, he's back to his normal self, helping others."  
  
"Like some sort of Samaritan streak running down his back," Lucia chuckled. "He always seemed like such a quite person, but in the day and a half I've spent with him, he seems completely different. He has an admirable personality." Lucia opened her eyes and leant her head to face Lucia, who was looking straight up at the ceiling.  
  
"Was that simply a compliment, or was that something a little bit more 'special'?" she laughed. Winona blushed, ignoring the large man who had appeared next to her.  
  
"You're right, I do have admirable qualities, don't I?" he said, his voice deep, and eyes dark. Lucia and Winona turned to him, with a severely confused expression on their faces.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Lucia replied. He was quite tall, with his short brown hair slicked back, and his white shirt quite obviously too small for his body.  
  
"No need to apologies, you can't help me being lovely!" he started to laugh hardily.  
  
"No, I mean we weren't referring to you..." Lucia finished. "Sorry."  
  
"You mean you don't dig my buff bod?" He slid forward, pushing his face straight in front of Lucia's. "You broken or somethin' missy?" Lucia pushed him away. He reached for a pokéball. "Fine, if you wanna be like that, then lets battle. Then you can see my real skills!" Winona stood up to the challenge.  
  
"Fine, you want a battle, you've got one. Both of us against you."  
  
"Hey, you're a gym leader, aren't you?" he responded. Winona blushed.  
  
"Well, yes actually..."  
  
"That one, what was it, Wilma or something..." The flattered smile on her face dropped to a scowl.  
  
"Quit stalling and get outside now," she grumbled as she led the way, Setijin still dispensing pokémon to the trainers.  
  
Swellow and Eevee stood side by side, facing the fighters Machamp. It slapped its two sets of hands together before charging forwards, pulling its fist back to punch. It swung down, narrowly missing Swellow and Eevee as they shot out of the way, the force of the blow shattering the concrete of the road they battled on. Eevee jogged towards the wall of the pokémon center, leapt up at it, clinging to it for a split second before blurring back the way it came, tackling the Machamp at mach speed. It flinched slightly, but did not seem phased by the attack. Swellow flew back, and began to beat its wings wildly, causing a small whirlwind, sending it forwards, and catching Machamp in the updraft. The high winds lifted him progressively faster up into the air, then dropping him back to the floor. The paving crunched as his large body smashed back to earth.  
  
"Nicely done!" Lucia complimented Winona, turning back to the fallen pokémon, which began to melt in front of them. Both watched in surprise as the puddle it left grew and formed a small pink jelly pokémon.  
  
"Ditto"  
  
"No, this wasn't supposed to happen! I can't let people see me without a cool, powerful Machamp!" the fighter cried as he fell to his knees.  
  
"I think he's sorta cute," Winona commented. The man looked back at it.  
  
"But...but its pink!"  
  
"Yeah, but look at it. He's so adorable! How can you not like something like this?" she asked as she went to pick it up, its body slipping through her fingers like a liquid. "Ew"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Plus it has so much potential: it can change its shape into any pokémon its seen!" Lucia added.  
  
"I suppose you're right," he said, picking himself back up. "Ditto, transform into an Eevee!" The Ditto wobbled happily as it morphed into Lucia's Eevee, which wandered over to observe its copy.  
  
"It's identical!" Lucia smiled, as the two Eevee's studied each other.  
  
"Eevee?" they whined simultaneously.  
  
"This is quite cool, isn't it," the man said, returning to his old, 'macho' tone of voice. "Well, I can't be sticking around here for much longer. I've got to go and beat all those other poor saps of trainers who think they're better than me! Come on Macha - I mean Ditto." He walked off down the road, laughing forcefully, Lucia and Winona turning to each other looking quite dumfounded.  
  
"Are you entirely certain about what happened here just now?" Lucia asked. Winona shrugged, and returned to the pokémon center. 


	8. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Setijin fell back onto the sofa next to Winona as the last of the trainers left the center, thanking him as they stepped through the automatic doors. He yawned as he slid his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Winona sat forward, resting her chin on her hands, in turn resting on her knees, staring at the pokéballs arranged in the racks and trays behind the counter. Lucia continued to pet her Eevee.  
  
"Perhaps we should explore the Pokémart before we go on any further," Winona said blankly, still staring forwards. Lucia made an accepting hum, while Setijin grunted apathetically. Winona dragged herself out of the seat, and stretched her arms out, before leaving the center. Lucia followed, letting Eevee follow her on foot, only to return a few seconds later to pull Setijin up off of the sofa.  
  
"I wonder what I'll make Eevee evolve into," Lucia pondered out loud as the group walked up the set of stairs in the center of the town. Winona turned back towards her.  
  
"I suppose it depends on a few things. One, what type of pokémon do you already have in your squad? Two, what kind of pokémon do you like? And 3, do you actually have any elemental stones?" Winona inquired. Lucia shrugged undecidedly. Setijin entered the conversation, still facing forward.  
  
"I wish I had an Eevee. It'd be fun deciding what to evolve it into; all those choices..." he chuckled, then sighing. As they reached the top of the stairs, Setijin in the lead, he trod on a discarded pokéball, white, with a black strip at the top, reaching halfway down the upper section, a thinner red strip reaching down the middle of the black, the same shade as the thick red stripes on the left and right of the ball. He bent down and picked it up. Winona peered over his shoulder.  
  
"A timer ball. Those are fairly rare, not to mention pricey," she commented. Setijin nodded.  
  
"I wonder whom it belongs to," he queried, before noticing an entire bin liner of them, overflowing in the bins lined up against the wall of the pokémart, crammed into the side alleyway. "This one must have rolled away. It's probably busted anyway. Why else would they throw so many away?"  
  
"Who knows?" added Lucia. "Keep it anyway. You never know, it might work!" Winona and Setijin nodded in agreement. "Anyway, lets get into that market and lets start shopping!" Lucia cried, charging towards the large entrance, Winona following not too far behind. Setijin groaned in embarrassment before grudgingly making his way there himself.  
  
The shop was lavishly designed, with the most popular in pokémon brand wallpaper spread on the walls, shelves, stands, racks and cases full of the latest pokémon gear, brimming with popular magazines, battle items, technical machines, vitamins and other pokémon foods crammed into the coolers and fridges, drinks machines, and even furniture, ranging from mats, to stools, tables, picture frames and pokémon dolls. Setijin grabbed one of the magazines, and started to read, as Winona and Lucia stifled through the dolls.  
  
"Oh, this Charmander is just adorable!" Lucia swooned. Winona batted it out of her hands with a Pidgey toy.  
  
"Nonsense! Bird pokémon are the best," she boomed, before initiating a mock pokémon battle with Lucia. Setijin glanced over at them before quickly turning back to the magazine; hoping no one presumed they were a group. As he read some more, his pocket began to wriggle, as his premium ball hurled itself out, and Medicham released itself.  
  
"Cham, Medicham!" it cheered, before bolting up the stairs.  
  
"Oh no, Medicham!" Setijin called, throwing the magazine to the floor, and racing up the stairs after his pokémon. After a few minutes of chasing, he had Medicham cornered, only to inadvertently encourage him into the lift. As Setijin bound after him, the door closed, and the numbers on the display above the opening started to light up, indicating the movement of the lift. "Down...that's just typical..." he moaned, hobbling back over to the stairs, letting gravity drag him to the lower floors.  
  
He clasped the rail, panting heavily as he made it back to the first floor, where he was greeted by the sight of Lucia, Winona and Medicham browsing through the shops technical machines, assisted by a willing store clerk.  
  
"And this one is quite popular these days too; Ice punch," he said, lifting the packet it came in and dictating the slogan printed on the back, "When your in a pinch and need to cool your enemies," his voice droning as each word dribbled out of his mouth. Medicham clasped the small computer chip from the packet in his hands, and swung it forward, his hand becoming encased in ice.  
  
"Cham!" it said, clearly impressed with the technique. Setijin slid over to him.  
  
"Medicham...please, no...no run off again...ok? My god...so many stairs..." he puffed. Medicham turned to face him, and prepared to wave. Winona and Lucia leapt forward to try and stop him, but failed miserably, as Medicham's flailing palm started to fling chunks of ice around the room, smashing into shelves, cabinets and even shoppers. The group struggled to wrestle him to the ground, only for him to fight his way out, and charge towards and up the stairs again. Setijin whimpered as he took chase once again.  
  
Outside, Setijin lay back on a bench on the edge of a cliff, facing the sea, sitting right in front of a pokémon statue, erected in the view of the entire town. On the bench next to him sat an old couple and their Chimecho, and fat man, in a pair of shorts and a humungous white tee shirt, leant back, sleeping, with his camera strapped around his neck. Setijin's eyes slowly closed, his body finally relaxing itself, only to be awoken by Medicham, leaping up from the cliffs, repeating his name over and over, pointing to the sea below.  
  
"What is it Medicham," Setijin asked wearily, as he closed his eyes again.  
  
"Cham, cham, Medicham!" he repeated again.  
  
"A fish pokémon, right? Wow, that's great, good work Medicham," he murmured weakly. "Now go back down and play, ok?" Medicham nodded cheerfully, picking up a small pebble as he hopped back down. "Play nice!" he called down after him. In the distance, he heard a series of noises; the far off call of his pokémon, then the clank of the pebble upon contact. Setijin smiled peacefully, until a second clank was heard, and an almighty roar responded to it. He shot out of his seat, and sprinted to the edge to observe the damage. Down at the shore, stood Medicham on top of a large boulder, and a now, very agitated Gyarados floating in the waters in front of him. Medicham stood waving, as the Gyarados reared up for an attack.  
  
"Medicham, get out of the way!" he called. Medicham looked up at Setijin thoughtlessly, ignoring the charging dragon pokémon. He remained still, staring at Setijin jumping up and down, wailing orders. As Setijin's cries became more frantic, Medicham raised his left arm, which Gyarados ploughed into at full force, the palm resting directly between its eyes, the almighty pokémon halted on the spot, Medicham still attempting to decipher Setijin's commands, having not moved a millimeter from his original spot. The Gyarados groaned in agony as it slithered back into the sea. Medicham slowly lowered his arm, still staring at Setijin, whom had finally calmed down.  
  
"Great work!" he called down, to be greeted with another waving frenzy. He slapped his forehead with his hand and slid it down his face, before grabbing his new timer ball, hurling it at the dazed Gyarados. The ball slapped it straight on the head, bouncing back to the rocks, flipping open on contact and releasing the pokémon inside.  
  
"Eevee," the pokémon chirped. Setijin's face lit up.  
  
"Wooh, I got an Eevee!" he cheered, as the Gyarados started to slither away. Setijin whipped out another, regular pokéball, and threw it at the Gyarados, trapping it inside. Once it had finished fighting the pokémon in mid air, the ball dropped into the sea, and got swept onto the rocks by the waves, Medicham retrieving it and hopping back up the cliff. The Eevee remained seated on the rocks, nuzzling its pokéball. "Medicham," Setijin calmly ordered, "bring that Eevee and the ball up here please." Medicham obeyed and shot back down to the shore, picking up the Eevee in his arms, and the pokéball in his hands.  
  
"Eevee," it bleated again. Setijin smiled at it.  
  
"Wow, my very own Eevee..." then a thought dawned on him. "But what if this was someone's pokémon, and not just trash?" he pondered. He placed the Eevee on the floor, patted it on the head, and made his way back into town, heading towards the pokémon center once more.  
  
He booted up the PC, and placed the timer ball in the pod, preparing to scan the Eevee inside. Snippets of information flashed themselves on and then off the screen for about a minute, before a full screen display with a picture of the Eevee in the top left hand sight flickered up. Setijin skimmed the data.  
  
"Hmm, trainer ID is 1452...hey, that's my number! Yes! The Eevee's mine, and not anyone else's!" he cried, the other users of the center turning to him with a concerned look on their face. He slipped the ball out of the socket, and switched the PC off, as Winona and Lucia re-entered the center.  
  
"There you are Setijin!" Winona greeted, walking up to him. Setijin grinned, before saying;  
  
"Battle, outside, now." 


	9. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Standing on Lilycove beach, Setijin and Winona stood facing each other from a distance, both in a prone position, waiting for the encounter to begin. The sand was damp from the spray of the sea, the gentle winds from far off the coast forcing waves up onto the shore, or into the hundreds of rocks lining the cove. The sun still beat down on them, steadily dropping towards the horizon, preparing to rest for the night. Lucia stood back ready to referee.  
  
"So how are we going to do this then?" Winona shouted to Setijin.  
  
"Lets say three pokémon each, one after the other," he replied. Winona agreed, and Lucia began.  
  
"This is an official pokémon league fight. You shall abide by the rules set and maintained by the pokémon league. Should Winona be the winner, she shall be awarded extra points for her Gym Leaders license, as per the rules of the pokémon league, however, should Setijin be the winner, he shall be awarded a Gym badge, as per the gym rules of the pokémon league. The match is a 3 vs. 3 fight, each trainer using but one pokémon at a time. On my mark, let the battle commence," Lucia reported. A small crowd of young trainers and locals had started to form behind her up on the cliffs. The wind began to pick up, wafting Lucia's long brown hair in the wind. Winona's purple ponytail was caught in the draft too, as was Setijin's long, light brown tuft of hair at the front, lifted by gel. Lucia lifted her arm in the air, and boomed, "Fight!"  
  
Winona slung her first pokéball forward, releasing her Swellow. Setijin followed by unleashing his new Eevee. Winona grinned at the sight of his new pokémon.  
  
"Been busy while we were shopping I see," she chuckled. Setijin stiffly nodded, before calling his Eevee to order.  
  
"Eevee, use agility!" he yelled. The Eevee barked its name, as it blurred forwards, slipping in and out of vision, shooting around the large expanse of the beach.  
  
"Swellow, use air cutter," Winona ordered, the bird pokémon lifting off of the ground using long slow beats of its large wings, and flew forward at top speed, slicing the air behind it. As it flew over Setijin, flicking sand up into the air, it decelerated and turned back to the battlefield. The Eevee was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Eevee, now use double edge!" Setijin called, Swellow looking up above it as the Eevee charged downwards, with both its forepaws outstretched, glowing with energy. The blow forced the Swellow down into the sand, knocking it unconscious, Eevee out cold itself, from the recoil of the attack. Both trainers returned their pokémon, and prepared for the next round of battle.  
  
"Go Pelipper!" Winona said as she entered her second pokémon into battle. Setijin hurled a ball into water, and out shot Gyarados. Winona looked gob smacked as the legendary beast of the seas roared mightily. It curved its neck and dropped its head to Pelippers level. Pelipper sat frozen with fear. "Don't be afraid! Wing attack it!" she cried, as Gyarados lunged forward, aiming to take a bite out of the sea bird. It leapt backwards and simply fainted, collapsing into a small sand dune. Winona sighed as she recalled it and contemplated her next move.  
  
"Great work Gyarados!" Setijin cheered, as Winona released her third and final pokémon.  
  
"Graveler," it growled.  
  
"Huh? Ground's weak against water...why has she..." Setijin pondered, as Graveler leapt into the air, and pulled its fist back, gathering energy from the air, before thrusting forwards and blasting Gyarados back with a Dynamic punch, the force of the attack exploding upon impact, hurling the beast back into the water.  
  
"Nice work Graveler!" Winona congratulated, stopping as Gyarados emerged from the water and prepared for attack once again.  
  
"Hang in there!" Setijin shouted. "Now Hydro pump it!" Gyarados reared its head, but in a state of confusion, simply roared at the top of its lungs, Graveler cowering back on the floor from the planned attack. As the roar peaked, then faded out, it opened its eyes, then rolled over to the rock formation at the end of the beach. Digging his large fingers in, it heaved the largest rock out from its bed in the sand, and hurled it directly at Gyarados, the blow crushing its face, pummeling it, and sending it falling backwards into the water once again, like a crumbling tower. This time Gyarados did not get up, forcing Setijin to return and release his final pokémon.  
  
"This is one cool match!" a young trainer exclaimed to his friend standing next to him, in the crowd formed on the cliff.  
  
"Who do you think will win?" the second boy replied.  
  
"Winona of course!" he cried. "She's a gym leader, dummy!"  
  
"But that other guys real good. He has cool pokémon too!"  
  
"Yeah, but he'll never be able to beat us, right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Quiet please!" The boys were silenced by an older trainer, with a red and black league jacket on, a black bandana, and white spiky hair, partially slicked to one side. His long black trousers had yellow bases, and his trainers had grown brown with wear and tear. "This is an interesting match. It'd be a shame if you missed the rest of it while chatting." The boys nodded and pushed their way to the front of the audience to observe the closing round of the fight.  
  
"Medicham, cham..." he growled. Setijin and Medicham watched as Graveler charged forwards, preparing to punch once more. Medicham stood perfectly still as the rock pokémon came progressively closer.  
  
"You know what to do, right Medicham!" Setijin asked, still standing way back from the action. Medicham slowly nodded, and waited, as the Graveler was right on top of him. It hopped into the air, its fist swinging towards Medicham at top speed, Medicham slinging forward his own hand, clasping Gravlers in his palm, and nullified the assault, all without flinching or moving from the spot, the magnitude of the attack propelling the sand around them back. Effortlessly, he pushed Graveler back into the air, and jumped forward, throwing a punch of his own. His fist connected with Gravelers rock solid body, and exploded in a flurry of ice, smashing him backwards and down into the floor. It fell out consciousness without a struggle, and Lucia announced Setijin as the winner.  
  
"Wahoo! My first victory!" he screamed, Medicham turning to all of the applauding spectators and waving at them as fast as his spindly arms could move. Winona recalled her Graveler and walked up to Setijin, clapping herself.  
  
"That was a great battle. You have a lot of strength in you and your pokémon. I am too happy to give this to you. She folds out Setijin's palm, and gently placed a Feather badge in it, along with a small Technical Machine, with a tiny number 40 imprinted on the face.  
  
"Thanks Winona," he beamed, pocketing the TM and the badge. Lucia approached the pair, to join in the congratulations.  
  
"So an Eevee and a Gyarados in 15 minutes. That's pretty incredible!" she said. Setijin nodded.  
  
"Just an incredible stroke of luck!" he replied bashfully. "Still, I won my first battle! And I got a badge!" Winona rested her arm on his shoulder.  
  
"I really look forward to battling your squad again once they're at full power!" she chuckled as they made their way across the sands and back up the steps into town. "Well, its almost nightfall, so I suggest finding somewhere to spend the night." A man stepped forward to talk to them.  
  
"You need a place to stay? Well why not come with me? I run the hotel in town, just there, overlooking the sea," he explained. "For an entertaining spectacle such as that, I'll let you stay for $100 each!" Setijin, Winona and Lucia glanced at each other successively before unanimously accepting his offer. Setijin and Lucia followed the man, as Winona was beckoned back to the beach, by the young trainer in the pokémon league gear. The other two continued into the hotel.  
  
Lucia leant back on her bed, against the wall, watching the small TV resting on the table in the corner of the room. The walls were papered with a warm yellow hue, and the two beds, both sat next to each other, we covered in a thick, furry terracotta quilt, and the pillows snow white and stacked on top of each other. A small bedside table placed between the beds, with an old fashioned alarm clock placed directly in the center, on top of an elaborately frilly doily laid underneath. As Lucia continued to flick through the almost endless selection of channels, Setijin burst into the room.  
  
"Get a load of this new gear!" he exclaimed, posing to display his new clothes. He was still in his now slightly scruffy dark green jeans, but was now dressed in a red bomber jacket, a black shirt underneath, with a small pokéball emblazoned on it in the bottom left hand corner of it. His brown hair was still slicked forward, the front now resting on a thin black bandana with red trim.  
  
"Not bad!" Lucia commented. "You've got a bit of 'new age trainer in there. Love the bomber jacket too!"  
  
"Yeah, that dragged me in over to it in the shop too..." he replied, opening the right hand side of it, where his shiny new feather badge was proudly pinned onto the outside of the small pocket. "I finally have a belt for my pokéballs and stuff," he said, lifting up the bottom of his shirt to reveal it. As he finished modeling his new outfit and sat down on the bed next to Lucia to watch television, Winona walked in, with a solemn look on her face.  
  
"I'm afraid this is where I get off guys..." she sighed. Lucia and Setijin looked thoroughly shocked.  
  
"But what about that guy and all those pokémon?" Setijin spluttered.  
  
"If you were planning on leaving so early, then why did do invite me along?" Lucia inquired. Winona looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, but trust me. It's for the best." She bid them farewell and left the room, and by the time Setijin and Lucia decided to follow, she was nowhere to be found outside.  
  
"Well, it's just you and me now," Setijin said to Lucia.  
  
"Yup...well, even though she's gone, I suppose we can't quit now. Tomorrow, we get across that see and get to Mossdeep Island!" Setijin nodded.  
  
"We'd better make the most of this night," he began. "Out of curiosity, how do you suggest we actually get across the sea? No boats run from here to there, and now Winona and her birds are gone..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I guess this will be something to worry about in the morning," he finished, leading the way back into the hotel, the sun setting on the city of Lilycove, the serene waves crackling up the sheets of pebbles lining the beach, the deep orange sun making way for the moon, basking the earth in a awe inspiring red glow, the only person still outside in the form of the mysterious league trainer... 


	10. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
It was late morning in Lilycove City. The skies were clear, the sea air was fresh, and the citizens were up and about, bustling through the streets and along the coast, the beach covered in tourists, sunbathing, swimming and relaxing in general and the entrance to the pokémon department store was already chock full of pokémon trainers eager to purchase the latest pokémon gear. Lucia and Setijin emerged from the hotel, with their rucksacks filled with items from the store, preparing for a long sea voyage. Setijin ripped open an envelope that he had just been handed by the hotel owner. He removed the letter from inside, and proceeded to read the message printed on paper with small cartoon Wingull's printed onto the background.  
  
"It reads; 'Dear Setijin and Lucia. It's Winona here. I've got back to Fortree fine, and everyone is great! The pokéballs from the Weather Institute have been returned to their rightful trainers as well. It seems that man had already struck in Mauville as well. The Gym leader Wattson sends his thanks, and sent you this Technical Machine, which I have attached below. Sorry again for leaving you both like this, but I just know you'll make it to Mossdeep in one piece. Good luck, and see you again soon. Yours, Winona.'" Setijin read. He removed the small plastic packet stuck to the bottom of the letter, and placed it in a pouch on his belt, before folding up the paper, and sliding it into his pocket.  
  
"I still don't know why she had to leave like that," Lucia sighed. Setijin shrugged as they descended the staircase slithering down the face of the cliffs, walking towards a secluded part of the beach.  
  
"I'm sure she had her own reasons. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would just desert someone with no justification for her actions," her replied. Lucia agreed as Setijin removed a pokéball from its belt holster and hurled it into the sea, Gyarados exploding from its chamber and lowering its head to allow Setijin and Lucia to climb onto and up his back.  
  
"This should be fun," Lucia grinned.  
  
"Yup. It's not too far from here to Mossdeep. It should only take us about an hour or two...the wind is blowing east too, so that should help us along as well," Setijin evaluated. "Are you ready to surf Gyarados?" It roared in confirmation as Setijin signaled forwards, and Gyarados took off away from the shore and Lilycove.  
  
Gyarados sped through the calm seas with little effort, kicking up a large wave of spray behind him, Setijin and Lucia sat comfortably at the top of his neck, elevated high above the water. The suns reflection flickered in the ripples of the sea, as Wingull's hovered above high in the sky, and all manner of water pokémon swam below, occasionally leaping from the water for surveillance or show. Wailmer's hummed serenely, and the cores of Staryu laying just under the surface glittered beautifully under the watchful eye sky. "Staryu are so gorgeous," Lucia commented. "I wish I could catch one."  
  
"Well why don't you? We can stop for a short while. It'll give Gyarados a chance to rest, and us a chance to relax," Setijin suggested. Lucia agreed, and Setijin patted the back of Gyarados' head, steadily bringing him to a halt, gently lowering its head to place the two riders closer to the sea. Lucia slid further down the back of Gyarados, removing her trainers, and started to dangle her feet in the cool, crystalline water. She released Gulpin from its ball, shuffling to the side to give it space to sit. It peered into the water as she pointed out the Staryu.  
  
"You see those Gulpin?" she asked. It shuddered agreeably as she continued, "When one of them comes close to the surface of the water, you knock it out with a sludge bomb...is that ok?" It shuddered again, as they both sat in wait.  
  
"I don't know why this keeps happening, but I bet it has something to do with those kids following me," the man whispered down the phone in the corner of the pokémon center. He was upstairs, the view from the window revealing the span of the ocean to him Lilycove city just visible on the horizon.  
  
"Well no matter what it is, you'd better start shaping up. Sort out those kids, and keep a close eye on your pokémon boxes. All these pokémon you are claiming to have caught are no use to me unless you actually send them!" the gruff voice on the other end of the conversation bellowed, followed by a slam of the receiver. As the dialing tone reverberated, the man returned the phone to its booth, and shut down his pokémon boxes on the PC next to him. He then held up one of his pokéballs in front of his face, and begun whispering to it.  
  
"You are causing one dilemma...on the one hand, you're a godsend, being able to dominate all these puny trainers and their useless pokémon, while on the other...you're like a homing beacon for those two...the brown haired kid and that Gym leader." He re- pocketed the pokéball, and made his way towards the escalator down, donning a jet-black baggy denim jacket, with a small, red capital 'R' printed onto the top right hand pocket. "Let's go and get some more pokémon," he chuckled to himself as he left the center, and stood proudly at the Center of Mossdeep Island.  
  
Setijin lazed back on Gyarados' neck, his eyes closed, and arms forming a rest behind his head, while Lucia and Gulpin continued to try and fish down below. Both of their Eevee's had been let out and were currently bounding up and down Gyarados' tail.  
  
"Surely we must be able to hit one Staryu sooner or later," Lucia sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't have any pokémon with electric attacks would you?" Setijin suggested, his eyes still shut, and his tone of voice very apathetic and lazy.  
  
"I have a Plusle and a Minun, but neither have any electrical skills," she replied.  
  
"They still have a tiny amount of electrical discharge though, right? Well, all you have to do is get one in the water, and that will at least stun the Staryu enough to bring them closer to the surface..."  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Lucia pulled out a pokéball, and released her Plusle, which she immediately picked up into her arms. She quickly explained what to do, and carefully lowered it into the water, continuing until the water reached its cheeks, and sure enough, some of the Staryu within the immediate vicinity quivering from the small static shock, before rising to the surface. Lucia quickly pulled Plusle back out of the water, and held it against her with one arm, using her free arm to prepare a spare pokéball.  
  
"Here Staryu, Staryu, Staryu..." she cooed. Suddenly, one broke the surface and floated on its back, its red core buzzing with a light, effervescent glow. She dropped the pokéball onto it, and caught it on the bounce, as the Staryu was dragged inside, struggling violently. As the ball shook, Plusle squeezed its way out of Lucia's grip, and leapt through the air, onto the tip of Gyarados' tail. As it landed, tiny sparks of static shot from its body into Gyarados, causing it to whip its tail into the air, catapulting Plusle off ahead, a small 'plop' heard as it crashed into the water.  
  
"That's gotta sting," Setijin joked as he flipped onto his front and peered off into the distance over Gyarados' head, Lucia clasping her pokéball as the resistance became less urgent, returning her Eevee and Gulpin back to the safety of their own pokéballs. Setijin did the same with his Eevee, before directing Gyarados forwards again, towards Plusle's point of impact.  
  
"I really hope he's ok," Lucia worried. "It'd be an incredibly stupid way to go..."  
  
"Don't worry, he's fine," Setijin comforted, pointing out to sea. "Look, he's holding onto that Staryu over there. Oh look, there's another one...and...ah." The two watched as one by one, more and more Staryu emerged from the water, and floated into the air, circling Plusle. Setijin urged Gyarados to move faster. Lucia climbed up the pokémons neck, past Setijin to get a better look at the situation.  
  
"Oh no. That is certainly NOT good." As Gyarados got closer to the pack, she sat back, with her hands over her mouth, shivering with indecision. Before Setijin could air his views, she shook herself out of her anxiousness, and released her Minun, making sure not to let it make contact with Gyarados. "You ready Minun? Use the Staryu on the surface to your advantage," she called, hurling her into the crowd, landing next to Minun. The Staryu now numbered around 2-dozen, Plusle and Minun stood in the middle, back to back, using the floating Staryu as a makeshift platform.  
  
"This should be quite interesting," Setijin mumbled to himself. Plusle and Minun started to buzz with electric energy. As the first Staryu closed in on them, a spark flew between it and the two mice, flinging it backwards. Minun, realizing the effect of their static proceeded to leap at one of the hovering star pokémon, before quick attacking three more in succession. Plusle remained in the center of the platform, clapping its partner on. With each successive hit, Minun's power and speed seemed to increase, with more and more Staryu flopping back into the water. As the Minun reached its crescendo, leaping high above the cluster of stars, its cheeks throbbed and unleashed a flurry of powerful sparks down at its enemies. As the sparks shot down, segments split off, connecting and paralyzing the Staryu. It landed comfortably on the lone star acting as a platform next to Plusle, and leapt back towards Gyarados as their support started to sink, Lucia recalling the pair back into their pokéballs.  
  
"They make a great team," Setijin commented. Lucia patted the balls as she holstered all three of them, housing Plusle, Minun and her new Staryu to rest alongside Gulpin and Eevee. "Hey, look ahead! Mossdeep is getting close!"  
  
"It looks so beautiful," Lucia admired, gazing at the island, surrounded with serene turquoise waters, with palm trees swaying blissfully in the ocean breeze, small houses lining the cliffs, and the humungous space center climbing up the sky in the background. Up on the cliffs, next to what appeared to be the pokémon center stood the silhouette of two figures, with an enormous, dragon shaped shadow sat next to them. Setijin squinted in an attempt to make out the image.  
  
"I can't make out what that is, but whatever it is, it looks powerful!" Setijin analyzed. Lucia clambered up Gyarados to look as well.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we'll find out once we beach. Get ready, the waters starting to get shallow. We're finally at Mossdeep Island!"  
  
Setijin and Lucia waded through the soggy sand, repeatedly layered with fresh blankets of seawater sweeping across it. Setijin half turned to face Gyarados, and gave him a 'thumbs up'.  
  
"That was great work Gyarados. Time for you to rest." He returned Gyarados, and placed the ball back into its slot on his belt.  
  
"Its incredible how a pokémon as short tempered as a Gyarados listens to you so obediently within such a short space of time," Lucia said.  
  
"I think it's more out of fear of Medicham," Setijin chuckled.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. The basic story is, Medicham one big time," he replied. Lucia smiled and subtly sped up, overtaking Setijin, reaching the flight of sandy stairs leading up to the main part of the island.  
  
"Hi guys!" Winona called out to them. She stood waving, at the top of the stairs, accompanied by the league trainer, and his towering Dragonite, standing tall above all of them.  
  
"Winona?" Setijin returned. Lucia ran forward and hugged her, as Setijin and the trainer paced up to each other and firmly shook hands.  
  
"Setijin," he introduced.  
  
"Arc," the trainer responded.  
  
"Well," Winona began, "you've both proved you're up for the challenge. Lucia I already knew had pokémon handling skills, but we really wanted to test Setijin's potential."  
  
"So that's why you left us...so, did I do alright by your standards?"  
  
"You made it here, didn't you?" she replied chirpily. Setijin smiled back wearily. Arc stepped into the center of the group and began to share his story. 


	11. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Wow, so you beat the Elite 4 and the steel trainer Steven. What did you do next?" Setijin inquired. Arc folded his arms and continued.  
  
"Well, for a while all I had to do was show up to Ever Grande city to take on a challenger, but it was when I started to travel Hoenn again that I noticed something was up; the erratic stories of pokémon being stolen, and mysterious people creeping through the towns at night seemed to be cropping up everywhere. It wasn't too long until word of a criminal organization that originated all the way over in Kanto spread from there league to Johto's and eventually reached us."  
  
"Kanto," Lucia swooned. I've always wanted to go there; Cerulean city is supposed to be so beautiful, and the historic Cinnabar Island sounds so spectacular."  
  
"If the stories about this organization are true, then you might have to. The most popular theory seems to be that the thieves who have begun to strike here are a distant branch of Team Rocket, the group supposedly wiped out a few years back when they spread to the plains of Johto," Arc explained. "The chances are, that the person you have been following is part of them, and is currently collecting all these pokémon to send back to the HQ, wherever that might be as of now. This is when I bumped into Winona yesterday back at Lilycove, and you can work out the rest."  
  
"This all sounds like some sort of movie," Setijin gawped. "To think that my Cyndaquil and all those other pokémon are going to someone who plans on taking over the world...its kind of scary and compelling at the same time."  
  
"This little test was simply to prove to us that you have what it takes to make it further into this conspiracy. We are planning to wait here for a few days, in an attempt to gather as much information as possible. Then, once we're ready, we're going to make our way over to Johto, off to the east," Winona relayed. Setijin and Lucia nodded, confirming their understanding of the situation.  
  
"I'm returning to Ever Grande to see if any more information has been obtained. I'll meet you once you arrive in Johto," Arc continued. "Winona has already explained the situation back at Fortree, so all that is left is to prepare yourselves and keep an eye out for info here."  
  
"Wow, Ever Grande. I've heard so much about it. Would you mind if I tagged along?" Setijin asked. "Arc turned to Winona for her decision. She pondered, and then agreed with his proposal. "Don't worry, I wont be a burden."  
  
"I have faith in you, but perhaps you should work on finding a way back first. We can fly there with my Dragonite, but getting back might be a bit much for your Gyarados."  
  
"No worries," Winona interrupted. "You can borrow one of my bird pokémon. I'll get you one from the pokémon center later. I need to reorganize my team anyway."  
  
"Cool," Setijin replied. "Just out of interest, how are we actually going to be getting to Johto?"  
  
"I'm not too sure myself. It's a long journey for any pokémon, so hopefully Ever Grande might have something for you to use," Arc answered. "For now, I suggest we rest up somewhere first; explore the island for a while. I won't leave until tomorrow, so there's no rush. Take your time to look around. It's a beautiful place. No point missing anything. As for now, I'll try and find somewhere for us to stay for the next few nights." As Arc finished, he waved goodbye and head off into the populated part of the island.  
  
"Well, I'm off to the pokémon center to sort out my pokémon. Like Arc said, explore for a bit. Mossdeep is the kind of place that you won't want to miss."  
  
"I'm going to let my pokémon out to relax for a while. I've caught so many, but I've barely spent any time with any of them," Setijin said. "I think I'll head over to that small islet branching off of the beach over there," pointing down to the coast, indicating a tiny chunk of land, paved with a small mound of sand which had built up, separating the thinning sea on either side. On the islet stood a single palm tree, with a patch of deep green grass strewn underneath it. He grinned smugly as he finished the conversation and sped off back down the steps to the shore. Winona turned to Lucia.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm thinking of challenging the gym here," she said. I'm going to put in a bit of training first, then I'm going all out!"  
  
"The leaders here are very tough," Winona explained, "but I know you have it in you! I've heard they battle in pairs...perhaps you should get Setijin to join you to."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I will. I won't bother him just yet though. He seems to have his heart set on a good long snooze," she said as the pair looked out at Setijin, removing his bomber jacket and sitting at the base of the palm tree, throwing his pokéballs onto the sand of the beach.  
  
"Well, I'm off now. Have fun Lucia," Winona finished. Lucia smiled and made her way off to the back of the island, following the path winding its way up the large hill in the center on which the Space Center stood.  
  
The afternoon sky sweltered in the scorching sun, radiating down on Mossdeep. The heavenly shuffle of the waves rippling up the beach cradled Setijin to sleep under the shade of the leaning palm, as his pokémon played over on the main body of sand. Gyarados rested its almighty head on the surface on the sea, as Medicham and Eevee chased each other, Nincanda simply resting on one of the palm trees gargantuan leaves. Up on the highest point of the cliffs wrapped around the island stood Lucia, with her pokémon leaping about around her. The cliff was elevated high above the rest of the island, herself only a tiny shadow from Setijin's point of view. The occasional shot of electricity, sparkle of water or cloud of poison could just be made out as her pokémon trained for their up and coming battle with Mossdeep's gym.  
  
"Great work everyone!" she congratulated as her pokémon clapped out onto the grassy peak. Gulpin's liquid body slowly spread out on the floor, Plusle and Minun resting with their backs leant against each other and Staryu simply exhausted from the extensive training session. Eevee, still with a spec of energy left, began to traverse down the steep, but rocky cliff face. Lucia, attending her other pokémon remained oblivious. Her Eevee quickly made it to the beach, and sat, watching Setijin's pokémon playing. Gyarados had now fallen asleep and Medicham stood facing the sea with its hands over its eyes as Setijin's Eevee sped across the sandy dunes to look for a place to hide. As it followed the cliffs along, it noticed Lucia's fatigued Eevee, and wandered up to it.  
  
"Eevee?" it whined. Lucia's Eevee sat up, and stared back at Setijin's, as Lucia finally appeared up above, proceeding to call its name out. Both looked back at her, calling their names, Medicham sprinting up behind them, promptly 'tagging' Setijin's. With this, the two Eevee began to bark to each other, Medicham standing and nodding. The conversation ended, and Setijin's Eevee hopped up onto a low boulder protruding from the hill, as Lucia's Eevee and Medicham ran off back to the main beach.  
  
"They've known each other for 2 days and already our pokémon are the best of friends...maybe I should get Setijin to come along to the gym...with our pokémon this close, we'd win for sure!" Lucia said to herself. Winona strode up behind her.  
  
"I see you've been training your pokémon," she began. "Having much luck?"  
  
"They're all doing great...they're just tired. I can't blame them though. We have been going for at least an hour."  
  
"Two actually," Winona corrected. "So, do you think you're ready for the Gym challenge?"  
  
"I hope so. I'm going to ask Setijin, and then go to the Gym tomorrow. We do have enough time, don't we?"  
  
"Sure. Arc won't be off until tomorrow afternoon, so Setijin will be around all morning...provided he's awake," Winona chuckled. "And even then we'll have at least another day to explore afterwards."  
  
"Great! Then I'm challenging Mossdeep Gym!" Lucia paused. "What sort of pokémon do they use?"  
  
"Psychic I believe. Very powerful, so I'd advise against using Gulpin, unless you have some incredible trick up your sleeve."  
  
"None...I'll see what I can come up with. I'm sure Setijin and I can come up with some form of winning formula in time."  
  
"I have faith in you two. I have a strong feeling you'll win spectacularly!" Lucia and Winona smiled at each other before Lucia congratulated her pokémon one last time and returned them to their pokéballs. She stepped up to the cliff edge again and decided to leave her Eevee to continue playing. Winona and Lucia then made their way back into town.  
  
"How dare you come here and try stealing all our pokémon?" Jasmine, Gym leader of Olivine City shouted to the mystery man, who stood at the base of her podium with a battered Quilava lying by his side. Her slowly stepped nervously backwards, before belting towards the door. Jasmine's Steelix rumbled forwards and curled its body around him, blocking the entrance.  
  
"So you've stopped me. But I'm but one member of Team Rocket. You have no idea what you and your other pathetic gym leader friends are in for. The Rockets shall rise once more!"  
  
"Taking over the world again eh?" Jasmine shouted sarcastically. "That cliché worked so well last time, didn't it?" What makes you think things will go any different this time?"  
  
"We've never had a legendary pokémon at our beck and call before..." he sneered. Jasmine seemed to gasp silently while trying to retain her stern composure.  
  
"I...that doesn't matter...all that matters now is that you have been beaten. Your days of thievery are coming to a close," she finished, as a set of police officers burst in through the Gyms doors and circled the man as Steelix slithered away. The officers escorted the man away while Jasmine hopped down the steps from her point of command to aid the Quilava. It lay on its side, breathing heavily. As her hand softly stroked its battered cheek, it became bathed it a sky blue glow. She stood back, and watched in shock and confusion as its body sparked with lightening, before the light faded, and a Cyndaquil remained in its place, pitifully whimpering weakly, Jasmine quickly cradled it in her arms and left for Olivine Cities pokémon center. 


	12. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Mossdeep feel victim to a foul morning, with the sky smeared with dark cloud, heavy rain visible from the coast far out at sea. The wind remained calm, the many palm trees dotted around the island playfully swinging in the breeze, Setijin and Lucia emerging from a small, log cabin with the words 'Mossdeep Villa' emblazoned across a sign hung above the door.  
  
"So that's basically it...are you up for the challenge?" Lucia asked. Setijin pondered, before eagerly agreeing.  
  
"I'm hardly going to turn down an opportunity like this!" he replied emphatically.  
  
"Great! We'll prepare in the pokémon center, stock up on supplies in the market, then go and get those gym badges!" The two wandered off into town as the cloud thickened and droplets of rain started to fall, steadily growing more frequent.  
  
Winona and Arc sat on the ends of their beds in the villa, the walls formed out of chunky, deep brown logs, much like the floor, made with smaller thinner logs. The beds were both double, dressed with white sheets and duvets with intricately designed patterns, weaving into flowers and all other sorts of clever shapes. The single large window overlooked the ocean, it sitting slightly ajar, the gentle wafts of wind brushing the curtains causing them to shiver.  
  
"Well, by the sounds of things over in Johto, there have been a few reports of disturbances regarding team rocket. Jasmine, the leader of Olivine Cities Gym managed to subdue her assailant, and, the interesting thing is, that he apparently left his loosing pokémon on the scene; a Quilava, which according to Jasmine seemed to 'un-evolve' in front of her," Arc explained. Winona leant forward as the information built up.  
  
"That would be Setijin's pokémon!" she exclaimed.  
  
"By the sounds of things, yes. She also talked about the rocket mentioning hints of a legendary pokémon at their disposal..."  
  
"If that's true, I'm guessing that will be a problem..."  
  
"A big one at that! We still have no idea what it could be, if the claims are true, but with this, Johto's league and authorities seem to be at full alertness. A tiny irregularity in even the most remote areas will have their Elites and champion on the scene within hours."  
  
"Incredible," Winona gawped. Arc nodded.  
  
"Although the chances of this information being correct is very slim; something like this probably wouldn't be blurted out like that if it was true, but they aren't taking any chances. While you and the others are on the way to Johto, I'll be back here organizing a similar system, to make sure Hoenn stays as secure as possible."  
  
"This seems to be getting quite serious!" Winona responded. "Who would have thought something such as one thief running around stealing trainers pokémon could have turned out to be part of a world-wide conspiracy involving none other than team rocket!"  
  
"It is getting quite large as well. At the rate all this information has been gathered, and the speed at which these people seem to be able to travel around through the regions, its getting quite worrying when it comes to predicting how long they will need before their plans are unleashed..."  
  
"Well, as long as all the leagues are sticking together, then everything should be ok...right?"  
  
"That would be the other concerning bit of information. Although Johto and Kanto share the same league building and rules, it seems that Kanto's representatives and league appear to be either ignoring or refusing to aid us in this plight. It's too early to speculate why, but the worst-case scenario is that Team Rocket has already managed to somehow take control from the inside. If that is the case, then it will prove very tricky to get anywhere past Johto, but it may very well be where the rockets HQ is, meaning that getting to them will be a lot more precise rather than a hit or miss campaign."  
  
"I suppose that will be our first point of call in Johto then. Find out as much on Kanto's stance and Team Rockets history as possible before making our way into Kanto," Winona confirmed.  
  
"Exactly," Arc continued, "but there is one more variable in their location. There is a new area, which has just received a minor league status, not too far off of the north coasts of Johto and Kanto. That may very well have something to do with the rockets as well...we would do well to explore there too."  
  
"Anyway, lets not jump too far ahead of ourselves, "Winona said, calming the pace of the conversation, "as of now, lets just prepare ourselves here, and Lucia and I will finish up here while you and Setijin head over to Ever Grande and confirm the rest there. Then we can make a proper plan once we reach Olivine City. Ok?"  
  
"Sure," Arc agreed. Both sat in thought temporarily before Arc stood up and left the room, indicating to Winona that he was off to the market. Winona waved goodbye and collapsed back on her bed.  
  
Setijin and Lucia stood side by side just inside Mossdeep's pokémon gym. The scanned the small gym, gazing at the psychic trainers dotted around honing their powers, floating objects, bending cutlery and battling their pokémon. At the end of the gym, up on a slightly elevated platform stood the leaders, two small girls in navy blue kimonos, both staring straight ahead; Liza and Tate. Setijin and Lucia walked up to the platform and waited to be beckoned forth by the leaders. The paced up and stood at the top of the short staircase as Liza and Tate introduced their gym.  
  
"I'm Liza."  
  
"I'm Tate, and."  
  
"this is our gym.  
  
"We use psychic pokémon to."  
  
"crush our enemies. Do you."  
  
"Think you can beat us?"  
  
Setijin and Lucia looked towards each other anxiously.  
  
"Uh, yeah, we want to take the challenge," Setijin began. "Both of us together. We challenge you to a battle!"  
  
"Very well," Tate replied.  
  
"We shall battle two on two. If you win, we give you both a badge," Liza continued.  
  
"But that won't be easy!" Tate finished.  
  
As the conversation subsided, the platform behind them ground into life, lifting them up higher above the gym floor. The lights dimmed, the giant, wall mounted screens flickered on and displayed Lucia and Setijin on one and Tate and Liza on the other. The gym trainers gathered below ready to watch the match. The room was now pitch black, except for the few purple spotlights focusing on the center of the arena. Tate and Liza stepped forward, armed with their pokéballs.  
  
"Ready to begin?" Liza asked. Setijin and Lucia nodded with determination. Liza and Tate floated their pokéballs onto the floor and unleashed Kadabra and a Grumpig. Setijin and Lucia glanced towards each other before simultaneously released their Eevee. All four pokémon donned battle ready stances as the screens in the background glittered the words 'fight'.  
  
"Grumpig," Liza began.  
  
"Kadabra," Tate continued.  
  
"Psybeam!" both finished.  
  
The two psychic pokémon hopped backwards, put one hand in front of their face, sliding it just above their eyes, charging then firing a large, but focused beam of mental energy at the Eevee. Both skidded to the side of their respective blasts as the challengers ordered 'Double team!' With this, the Eevee halted and strained as they split multiple copies of themselves, sending them leaping and bounding around the platform. Kadabra and Grumpig closed their eyes and concentrated, in an attempt to identify the original pokémon. Upon decision, their eyes flicked open violently, intent on assaulting the Eevee, only to be counter attacked by a powerful take down attack from both. The psychic pokémon wobbled backwards, only stopping to force themselves to glow with energy, recovering, therefore healing their wounds.  
  
"Great, how are we supposed to beat something that heals itself with so little effort?" Setijin moaned. Lucia switched her vision directly onto the Eevee, noticing a very indiscrete yellow aura around them. She subtly pointed Setijin towards them before asking...  
  
"What do you think that is?" As she inquired, the glow of the Eevee was replaced with a purple glow induced by Kadabra, which in turn, lifted Lucia's Eevee high into the air, swinging it back around at the peak of the attack, and slamming it back down into the arena. Grumpig did the same to Setijin's, leaving them both exhausted on the arena floor.  
  
"That aura," Setijin began, now oblivious to the pummeling the pokémon were receiving. "It seems to flicker on each time those two are next to each other..." Lucia agreed.  
  
"They just don't seem to give up provided one of them is by the others side. Like some form of destiny bond, only reversed. You know, instead of the enemy fainting when the target is knocked out, as long as one of the allies is up, the other stays up as well."  
  
"Let's hope that your theory is right...Eevee, take down again!" Setijin called. His Eevee wearily picked itself up and barked, before feebly attempting to tackle Grumpig, only to be thrown back against on of the low barriers encircling the battle.  
  
"It seems that your pokémon are out of energy trainer," Tate commented. "Look's like this battle is over." Setijin and Lucia reluctantly sighed, as Lucia's Eevee hobbled over to Setijin's, which lay leant up against the barrier. Lucia's nuzzled it gently, to attract its attention, before putting its paw upon its waist and proceeding to lick one of its wounds. With this, a heavenly aura enveloped both of them as Setijin, Lucia, Tate and Liza watched in awe.  
  
"They're evolving," Setijin gasped, as the light rapidly grew brighter, until the entire room was engulfed in it. The white light started to die, being overshadowed by a wave of black light, before it disappeared. As the trainers regained clear vision, in the place of the Eevee stood Lucia's new Espeon and Setijin's new Umbreon.  
  
"Wow, an Espeon," Lucia swooned. Setijin leapt forward with anticipation on his face.  
  
"Umbreon, are you ready?" he asked. His new pokémon barked in confirmation. "Excellent. Umbreon, use faint attack!" They watched as Kadabra attempted to clasp Umbreon within his psychic grip, the purple tinge of the attack simply splitting as Umbreon slipped into shadow, bursting back into the arena through him, hacking him to the floor. Kadabra lay still as Tate returned it to its ball. Liza, now in desperation ordered her Grumpig to 'protect'. Grumpig summoned a rippling wall of transparent energy in front of it, blurring the scenery behind it, bending the light like water. Espeon leapt to order, and unleashed a violent flurry of small stars, which swiftly swept past Grumpig, who promptly dropped its guard, ready for a counter attack. Charging another Psybeam blast, it spun round in surprise as the Swift attack banked around and charged at his back, pelting him to his small thick knees. It refused to look up as it started to shudder with power, its force proceeding to shake the platform.  
  
"What's going on?" Setijin asked in angst. Liza cackled as she explained.  
  
"It seems you have one the fight, but you wont win if you don't survive Grumpig's last line of defense: Explosion." Setijin and Lucia gasped in unison.  
  
"But what about us? We'll all get caught in the blast too!" Lucia exclaimed.  
  
"Do not worry about your own safety. You'll be fine. It's your pokémon I should be concerned about."  
  
"Fine, Umbreon, you have to finish it before it explodes," Setijin ordered. "Headbutt!"  
  
"You too Espeon. Work together to take it down!" Lucia followed. With this, both pokémon charged at Grumpig, angling their heads down, connecting with Liza's pokémon, lifting it into the air with their assault. As it flew towards the ceiling, the blow jarred it, causing it to prematurely unleash its attack, exploding in a fiery wave of energy, its unconscious body falling back to the arena, as the roof of the gym collapsed with the attack, the now heavy rain from outside along with the dim sunshine breaking through the small flaws in the clouds echoing into the building, the twin leaders declaring the battles end.  
  
"So there is still no word from Kanto?" Arc conversed via his pokénav device, flipped open and pressed against his ear like a telephone. A distorted voice crackled from the other end. He was stood in the center of the small pokémart, in between two racks of pokémon food products, the chillers and fridges lined up at the back.  
  
"Not as of yet, no. It seems there have been no more disturbances reported in Johto though...perhaps this was just a one off incident."  
  
"Don't be so sure. I have a feeling this is all part of their plan. The chances are that we are all doing exactly what they want us to do."  
  
"Then why are we still doing it?"  
  
"What other choice to we have. Besides, this may be the only way to get rid of them...anyhow, I'll be back at Ever Grande tomorrow, and I'll be bringing along Setijin too...That guy has a lot of potential. I think that its only right that we let him train there for a little bit."  
  
"Not to worry, we'll have everything ready by the time you get back! See you soon then Arc."  
  
"Bye Steven."  
  
"Congratulations on your victory," Liza said. Tate walked up to Setijin and Lucia and opened a small case, containing two gym badges for each of them.  
  
"This is the Mind badge. Wear it with pride, and continue to train your pokémon as you have been. Your Eevee are very special and powerful," Liza continued.  
  
"You would do well to take advantage of that," Tate advised. Setijin and Lucia nodded, before descending the stairs from the platform, and bidding the gym farewell as they we ushered out with a round of applause from the trainers around them. 


	13. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Congratulations you two!" Winona greeted as Lucia and Setijin entered the hotel room with their badges on show. "So, how did things go?"  
  
"Well," Lucia began, "things started off fairly badly, but just when we thought we were beat, our Eevee evolved!" Winona smiled politely as Setijin and Lucia's excitement became more frantic.  
  
"Well, just to add to the good news," Winona continued, "They guy we were after has been caught over in Johto, and upon his defeat, he apparently abandoned a Quilava." Setijin's eyes lit up. "The odd thing is that it somehow 'un-evolved', which, if Arc's theories are correct, means that I was wrong earlier when I said it probably evolved through training."  
  
"Wow! Where is it now?" he asked desperately.  
  
"Over in Olivine City in the care of the gym leader, Jasmine, a good friend of mine. Olivine city is our first stop in Johto which makes things easier for us too." Setijin fisted the air, and sat down, content with the news and the outcome of the gym battle before pausing.  
  
"Does this mean Medicham will un-evolve as well?" he inquired.  
  
"Who knows? Perhaps its just when they get beaten," Winona suggested.  
  
"Maybe, but he's been beaten before, remember? Back at the weather institute..."  
  
"Then it seems the only choice we have is to wait and see...anyway, enough of this, you better get ready for your trip to Ever Grande. Arc is probably in town, but he's planning on leaving as soon as he gets back, so you better be ready," Winona explained. "You going Lucia?"  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here. Get a bit more training in and so on," she replied.  
  
"Fair enough," Winona closed as she stood up and patted Setijin on the shoulder. "Good luck over there. There are a lot of incredibly strong trainers, and I get the feeling you're going to test your strength." Setijin looked back at her, is eyes flashing as if saying yes. Winona smiled, both still standing stationary, shoulder to shoulder, Winona having to look ever so slightly up to meet Setijin's eyes, before breaking off and heading towards the door. "I'm going to find Arc to tell him you're getting ready. He said he'd like to meet outside the space center, so best wait there. Lucia, you may as well go too; we can go and explore that place ourselves, ok?" Lucia agreed as Setijin climbed over the bed in the corner, and tugged out his rucksack from under the bed. He reached in and pulled out a handful of empty food wrappers drinks cans, and removed a lone pokéball, still empty.  
  
"Looks like I might need to stock up on a few of these once I get to Ever Grande," he started, in an attempt to initiate conversation. Lucia heaved herself up from her seat on the bed, and said:  
  
"I'm going to go over to the pokémon center quickly. I need to send an e-mail home." Setijin waved to her with his head still nestled inside his rucksack.  
  
"Don't worry Arc, everything is set up and ready for you and Setijin. We're also making travel arrangements for you and the others to get to Johto," Steven on the other end of the pokénav explained through static. Arc smiled.  
  
"Thanks. We'll be on our way shortly. Just waiting for the others to get here. Mossdeep really hasn't changed a bit, has it?" Arc replied.  
  
"Nope. Still as beautiful as ever. How long has it been since we were last there? 5 years?"  
  
"Was it really that long ago? Time sure flies when you're having...oh, here comes Winona, talk to you again later bud." He flipped the small flap connected to the bottom of the nav shut, and pocketed it as Winona slowed down to talk.  
  
"Setijin is on his way, just final preparations. You all set to go?" she asked. Arc nodded.  
  
"Yup," he said, whipping out a pokéball, throwing and releasing its contents in front of him. His Dragonite wailed as it proceeded to gently bat its tiny wings. "Best to let his warm up first," he joked. Winona chuckled in response. His Dragonite wailed once more and waddled over to the edge of the cliff directly in front of the space centers doors, and gazed out to sea. "You ready for your next flight buddy?" Arc asked. Dragonite smiled, this time whimpering in response. "Good, good."  
  
Lucia stood in front of the PC in the corner of the 1st floor of the pokémon center. She typed slowly, her key presses appearing on screen in a small text box; 'On our way to Olivine City tomorrow.' She paused, staring blankly at the screen without movement, before a reply box popped up, reading 'good'. She grinned and closed the PC down, glancing out the window noticing the others crowded outside the Space Center. With this, she picked up her rucksack, slipped it over her right shoulder, adjusted her baggy white T-shirt, dusted off her long blue jeans, and bolted down the stairs.  
  
The storm-stanched sky had started to part, with a lighter hue of blue steadily chorusing through the splits in the clouds. The rain had ceased, and now all 4 trainers waited outside the space center, Setijin and Arc waiting to leave for Ever Grande City on the back of Dragonite, Winona and Lucia poised to wave them goodbye. The champ and the trainer hopped onto the dragon pokémon, and clasped it tightly as its tiny wings flapped violently, dragging it slowly into the air. "Good luck Arc," Winona called out.  
  
"Have fun!" Lucia continued. Setijin leant back and waved back, now looking down on Mossdeep. Dragonite rose into the air some more before angling himself forward and promptly bursting into life, swiftly gliding south towards the pokémon leagues pinnacle. Winona and Lucia stopped waving, Winona turning to Lucia.  
  
"So, you want to explore the space center?" she asked. Lucia accepted the invitation and both girls wandered through the glass paned entrance, into the currently quiet building.  
  
"So, how far do you honestly think Team Rocket have managed to carry their claims?" Lance, champion of the pokémon league of Johto asked.  
  
"Well," Red of Kanto division responded, "since there has been nothing more than apparently random outbreaks of rocket activity, its quite difficult to tell whether what the one we've caught said was true or not. But if what this guy has told us isn't out of cowardice, then we should at least be very vigilant. A pokémon of legendary power is not something we will want running around freely, or even worse; under someone else's control."  
  
"Well, I'm taking our Elite trainers out around Johto to at least try and keep and eye out for things. I suggest you stay here and try to find out why Kanto's Gyms and Cities are refusing to help," Lance suggested. Red nodded, as Lance left the building, raising a pokénav to his ear and initiating conversation. The large steel double doors closed shut behind him, leaving Red to lean back in his chair wearily, sitting alone in the large, overly tall, square, silver room, the large spotlights above fading by the time their immediate influence reached Red.  
  
"Not too long to go now," Arc called back to Setijin through the high- speed winds washing past them.  
  
"What are we going to do first once we get there?" Setijin shouted back, Arc leaning with his free hand cupped around his ear in an attempt to magnify Setijin's voice.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm going to see if I can net us some tickets for the S.S.Aqua. We'll be able to grab a ride from here and get it to detour towards Mossdeep. You have one of Winona's birds, right?"  
  
"Yup," Setijin replied, patting the 'great ball' pocketed in between his own pokéballs. "I'm still not sure what it is though."  
  
"Winona's a great bird trainer. Whatever it is, you can be sure it'll do the job well. Oh, there it is," Arc, announced, pointing forward and down through the light fog, towards a large silhouetted island, with the shape of a large stadium in the middle. "Setijin, welcome to Ever Grande city!" A grin shot across Setijin's face.  
  
"Amazing...I'm getting a sudden urge to battle now...I've never had this kind of urge before. I was never really interested in pokémon, but since I've got my own, and now I've seen this place, I just feel I have to get in there...fight in the pokémon league."  
  
"It has that effect on people," Arc joked, gently tapping the back of Dragonite's thick neck, the result being a drop in speed and altitude. Dragonite gently leant forward, cautiously descending towards the entrance of the city.  
  
Lucia and Winona wandered around countless desks and display cases, housing chunks of rock, apparently from space, and written accounts of paranormal activities from random people, most probably mistaken. Lucia took care and attention, examining each item in extreme detail, while Winona peered through the large set of windows fitted into the far, red papered wall, met with the thin red carpeted floor.  
  
"I hope I get to go into space someday," Winona sighed quietly to herself, staring up at the giant model of a rocket in front of her, her hand up against the glass. The entire building encircled this single model, its base built into a pit in the ground, the tip easily reaching high above the rest of the building. Lucia strode up behind her.  
  
"I wonder if those stories of pokémon coming to earth on a giant comet millions of years ago are true?" she asked. "There are so many mysterious places and pokémon we hear about so often."  
  
"Like the Clefairy and Mount Moon," Winona added. "I'm looking forward to going there once we reach Kanto." She smiled in anticipation. "I can't wait! I'm getting so excited about exploring the world already. And to think, just 4 days ago, I was still hanging around back home in Fortree doing absolutely nothing with my time. It seems all these tales of legendary pokémon trainers coming from no-where aren't so far fetched anymore."  
  
"Yeah. I'm looking forward to exploring Johto as well," Lucia replied, her voice carrying a hint of angst.  
  
"But first, we'll have to show Team Rocket a thing or two before things get out of hand," Winona continued, almost triumphantly. Lucia smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah...bet that would make Mom and Dad proud..." 


	14. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The entrance to Ever Grande City was a towering, thick yellow brick wall. The large automatic double doors were positioned directly in between a large set of stone columns, supporting the small ceiling block above them. Setijin and Arc stood side by side, brushing themselves off after the flight, Dragonite sitting down on the floor in front of them. Arc gently congratulated and thanked his pokémon, before returning it to its ball.  
  
"Well, Setijin...welcome to Ever Grande City, and the pokémon league of Hoenn," Arc introduced. Setijin smiled emphatically.  
  
Wow, its so much bigger than it looks on TV," he gawped, edging his head back until the tops of the walls became visible. Arc raised his arm in the direction of the doors, inviting Setijin in first.  
  
"Come on inside," he offered. "We'll sort out a place for you to sleep for tonight, and then we can go off and do our own thing, ok?"  
  
"Fine with me," Setijin replied, walking through the doors to the city of champions.  
  
Lance of the Johto Elite four stepped backwards from his Dragonair as its opponent's pokémon pummeled it into the ground. Rain hurled itself to the floor around the battle, stray droplets dangling from the large leaves of the trees, their falls cushioned by the thick, lush grass. Dragonair lay on the floor, panting heavily as the opponent recalled his pokémon.  
  
"The master of dragons, eh?" the man chuckled. "And to think, you haven't even met our real weapon yet!"  
  
"You mean that wasn't..." Lance stammered.  
  
"Oh no. This one is merely here to keep the likes of the pokémon league off my back. Trust me when I say, 'You haven't seen anything yet!'" The man stood, legs slightly apart and rigid, dressed in a dull black suit, tailored perfectly to his slender body, his center parted black hair dangling over his eyes in the rain. The mud of the ground had lightly scuffed and stained his slick black shoes, and the tips of his black trouser legs.  
  
"So what is Team Rockets plan this time? Trying to take control of every pokémon again?" Lance asked on his knees, his now tattered cape dangling in the mud, returning his defeated Dragon. The rain remained heavy as the suited man bellowed sinisterly.  
  
Arc used a key to open a door to a room, holding it open as Setijin stepped in to explore.  
  
"Top of the range room here," Arc explained. "It has everything, TV, with pretty much every channel available, mini bar, bathroom facilities, big ol' bed, views of the forest around the city and the sea through one window, and a great shot of the stadium from this one," he said, pointing to the window to the right of the large and extravagant double bed, dressed in golden bed clothes. The walls were papered with detailed, but tasteful floral designs, the carpet was a thick, lush, royal blue, and the room was lit by the sun through the windows, and the single metal light fitting, hung from the ceiling, over a large table in the center of the room, made out of top quality wood, intricately carved, with a durable but fashionable pokéball table cloth slung over the top. The room was a pentagonal shape, one end leading to the entrance, two fitted with the windows, one housing a huge closet, full of bedding, coat hangers and a locker for safe keeping, the final face opening into the bathroom, containing Jacuzzi, toilet, shower, sink and all the usual features, with white walls and shimmering marble tiles arranged on the floor.  
  
"This place looks so classy!" Setijin beamed.  
  
"They are nice, aren't they?" Arc admired. "I might have to rent one of these out instead of my apartment downtown. This place even has mints on the pillows!" Setijin and Arc raced over to the bed, each grabbing a golden wrapped chocolate mint from the bed, promptly unwrapping them, and throwing them into their mouths. Both chewed before grinning in satisfaction.  
  
"Theesh are good," Setijin fumbled.  
  
"Sho shocolaty," Arc reviewed. They screwed up the packaging and binned it, as Arc made his way towards the door and bid farewell.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later. You make yourself at home or explore the city for now. I'll give you a ring later," Arc said. Setijin sat back on his bed, before asking:  
  
"Ring me on what?"  
  
"You mean you don't have a pokénav?"  
  
"No. I'm not a registered trainer."  
  
"I suppose not. Ok, wait here. I'll be back in 5 minutes." Setijin nodded as Arc sped down the corridor. Setijin lay back, using his arms as a head rest, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Cyndaquil," he sighed.  
  
"Look at this Winona," Lucia called, as she pointed to a small plaque next to a small exhibit in the center. Winona wandered over to take a look. She started to read the text out loud.  
  
"These rock was discovered in the seas south of Pacifilog town, and was found to contain DNA of an unknown pokémon, unlike any on the planet as of now. Whether this DNA is ancient, or the rock is an actual pokémon is still very much undecided." Winona read getting more and more fascinated with each word. "Wow, this is quite spectacular!"  
  
"It is. Like those pokémon that were resurrected from fossils found in the desert and over in Kanto. But the odd thing is that the display case looks like it should have two items inside. And how the plaque reads, 'These rock'. There is either a very bad speller in this place, or something has gone missing," Lucia denominated.  
  
"Perhaps this is the pokémon team rocket were talking about," Winona suggested. "They may have taken this rock, and are planning on finding a way to revive it!"  
  
"Its possible, but its not necessarily the actual story."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that might be a bit of a guess, but we should at least ask someone who works here about it."  
  
"Are you sure that's really necessary?" Lucia asked.  
  
"Recently, you've been acting very odd when the prospect of Team Rocket comes into conversation. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Winona inquired in frustration. Lucia recoiled in shock and nervousness, before looking down the floor.  
  
"Its my parents. I know they work for a group, but they've never told me whom, or what they get up to. And the way they are acting over the journey so far...well...I think they might be members of Team Rocket."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry I probed like that," Winona apologized. Tears started to form in Lucia's eyes before she tried to force them back.  
  
"No, no. You were right to ask. It was probably much better to get this off my chest sooner rather than later." Winona stepped up to her side and comforted Lucia, wrapping her left arm around Lucia's back, resting her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Still don't want to ask about the rocks?"  
  
"No. I say we find out the story behind them," Lucia replied, with a new edge of determination in her voice.  
  
"And by going into this menu, and hitting that option there, you can organize the pokémon in your box wherever you are," Arc explained to Setijin, both sitting on the bed, Setijin holding his new pokénav while Arc tutored and slowly indicated each point of information on the screen as he came to it. "Thanks a heap Arc!" Setijin exclaimed, flipping shut his new toy, and using the strap to wrap it around his wrist.  
  
"I've already stored a few numbers in there: Mine, Winona's, the pokémon center here etc."  
  
"Excellent. So, we going back to the original plan then?" Setijin asked. Arc nodded.  
  
"Yup. I'll go and finish arranging things back at the HQ, while you explore. You have access to everywhere in the City, so make the most of things. There's a lot to do here!"  
  
"And the room? How much will it cost?"  
  
"Oh nothing. It's all on the house. Just don't go and destroy it," Arc joked. He chirpily left the room, Setijin leaping off of the bed and darting over to the closet as the main door closed. Setijin gently slid the closet door open, providing him with a small crack to talk through.  
  
"Did you hear that? No destroying things. If we do, I have to pay, and you wont be getting any more treats from the pokémart, understand?" he calmly relayed into the darkness.  
  
"Cham, Medicham," the voice from inside responded. Setijin fully opened the door and let Medicham out. Setijin waited as nothing happened, until Medicham leapt out over his head, and charged towards the mini bar. Setijin slammed the closet shut and ran off after him, tackling him to the floor before he could reach the refrigerator. Setijin lay on top of his pokémon as it tried to struggle out from underneath him.  
  
"Guess who's not going to be getting any candy tonight then?" Medicham stopped struggling and slammed its hands down on the floor in frustration, resting its head on the floor in a sulk.  
  
"Night had fallen over the city. The lights of the shops and stadium had been flicked on, illuminating all around them, the glow rippling through the windows of the large, but empty meeting room, furnished with a long, varnished table in the center, with simple metal framed, cushioned chairs arranged around it, the thin gray carpet lit from the track lights hung high above. Pot plants were placed in the corners; each opposite end of the room home to big wooded double doors. Arc, Steve and a gabble of elite trainers sat around, discussing the situation at hand.  
  
"Well, one of the worst case scenarios has begun to play itself out," Steven started. "We got word from Johto earlier that Lance himself had encountered the apparent leader of the new uprising while scouting the area with other elite trainers from the area. This 'leader' was reported to have used some very powerful pokémon, the squad headed by Team Rockets old genetics project, which they commandeered over 10 years ago..." The room bustled with muttering, Arc whispering to Phoebe whom sat next to him, as Steven attempted to reclaim the attention of the room.  
  
"Quiet down all of you!" Drake ordered, leaning back in his seat, his rugged boots now resting on the table. Steven glanced at him in thanks.  
  
"Thank you. Now, this is a big problem. I'm sure you've all heard the stories, and the chances are, they are all too true. The even bigger problem is that Team Rocket is still making claims of a legendary pokémon now, or soon to be under their command. If this mystery creature falls under the 'soon to be under command' category, then we are at a big advantage, and luckily for us, this seems like the most likely outcome: If the Rockets had access to any pokémon of mythology, we'd know about it. Or at least we'd like to think so." Arc stood up to take the floor.  
  
"It is now our job to keep Hoenn as safe as possible. The Gym Leaders of Hoenn and ourselves must now watch and gather the best of the trainers available to help protect us against, and investigate the activities of Team Rocket. I shall be traveling over to the west coast of Johto for a short while, accompanying Winona of Fortree Gym, and two other trainers, both of which show a lot of potential." Arc sat back into his chair, finishing, "I hope that said group will be all we need."  
  
Setijin wandered up the bustling streets, crowded with pokémon trainers, spectators and simple bystanders, all commuting through and around the enormous pokémon stadium in the center. The spotlights aura fizzled away into the deep blue night sky, now free of the cloud, which had plagued the day, shops and all other manner of tall building fencing the plateau traversing up to the doorway. Setijin looked in awe, while Medicham weaved and dodged the unaware peoples whom shoved past each other in their journeys around the city.  
  
"What do you think Medicham," Setijin began, "shall we go in?" Medicham grunted as yet another person pushed past, knocking him to the floor. Setijin turned to see his pokémon winding back its fist, ready to lunge, only halted by Setijin grabbing him away from his target.  
  
"Medicham!"  
  
"Calm down! We'll go inside, and we might find someone to battle and vent out your anger." Medicham pouted, causing Setijin to sigh. "Fine, 'and once we've battled, you can have some ice cream'. Is that what you want to hear?" Medicham smiled with glee, before shooting off towards the stadium entrance, Setijin attempting to follow once more. 


	15. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Setijin and Medicham paced through the swarms of trainers and made their way towards the information desk over at the far wall. They waited for the queues to disperse one by one, until attention was laid entirely upon them. The desk was part of a huge corridor, spanning the entire circumference of the stadium. The ceilings stood towering over the floor, the bricks of the walls clearly visible, and the dark green metal rafters of the structure weaved around each other high above.  
  
"How may we help you?" a man dressed in a starched, navy blue pokémon league uniform, asked. Setijin leant forward, crossing his arms and resting them on the desk out of exhaustion.  
  
"I'd like to know if there is anywhere here where we can train or battle other trainers," Setijin responded clearly, attempting to remain quiet while making himself heard through the banter and drone of the people around him.  
  
"Well, there are facilities available, but I'm afraid there is quite a waiting list for them. There is a contest starting soon. Do you have a pass to enter?"  
  
"Uh," Setijin murmured, thinking slowly before reaching for his pokénav, flipping it open and proceeding to look through the options available. He stopped and turned its face towards the staff member, displaying his trainer information.  
  
"I see. It says here you're not a registered trainer as of yet."  
  
"What? Aw, the info must have not gone through yet," Setijin groaned, slumping his head.  
  
"But it also says you are permitted to all elite trainer privileges throughout Ever Grande City, so you are free do join if you so wish to," the staff member explained. Setijin's face shimmered with delight.  
  
"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "So what kind of contest is it?"  
  
"It's a very simple affair, nothing too spectacular. It's a simple knockout competition: 8 newly inducted trainers compete in a knockout competition. The winner is then awarded a badge, which withholds the same authority as a regular Gym badge, and can be automatically entered into a number of competitions around the world. For example more battle championships, Beauty contests etc." As the information continued, Setijin's anticipation grew more and more.  
  
"Great! I'll join!" he shouted. The staff member smiled anxiously before typing in information into his console at his desk.  
  
"Ok, you're in luck. There is a space left. One of the contestants dropped out yesterday. We weren't expecting a replacement, but now I guess challenger no. 6 will have to work for his place in the 2nd round. You are now challenger no.7, but if this is your first contest, I'll need to scan some information into your pokénav." Setijin agreed, as the man walked away from his chair, to the end of the desk where a small machine sat, the pokénav inserted in a slot on the side. The machine buzzed gently as it studied the device, Setijin turning suddenly at the thought of Medicham. As he expected, Medicham was gone.  
  
"Uh oh. Uh, excuse me a second: be right back," Setijin rushed, before running back into the endless crowds in search of his pokémon.  
  
Arc, Steven, Drake and a handful of other trainers still remained seated around the table, admiring the large, wall screened Television suspended from a slit in the ceiling. The picture was crisp, illuminating the room in place of the lights, which had been dimmed, the speakers swung around from the back delivering clear audio on whichever program they watched. Drake, still resting with his feet up on the center table continued to click the remote control in his command, changing the channel displayed on screen, the constant crackle of static in between the choices irritating the rest of the room.  
  
"Please Drake, find something you like and fast. Anything is better than listening to static," Steven sighed. Arc chuckled lightly as Drake bolted up in retaliation, pointing the remote control at Steven.  
  
"Fine, you don't like it, you try and find a channel to stick with on this thing." He flopped back into his chair, arms folded in frustration, turning his head stiffly towards the screen, sliding the control across to Steven. He picked it up, shuffled it in his hand to find a comfortable position before typing in a combination of numbers, revealing the sports channel, displaying the stadium at the center of the city, and the spectators steadily flocking towards their seats. The metal shutters forming the floor began to slide open loudly, producing a large, flat sanded dirt rectangle, with a simple set of white painted lines forming a pitch on the top. The shutters retracted completely, and the stage set itself at the same level as the shutters, the huge stadium screen displays firing up into life, only taking a few seconds to warm up before showing the same views as the TV coverage to the audience in the stadium.  
  
"Oh yes, a pokémon tournament is on tonight. I'd forgotten about this one," Steven began. "I think it's supposed to be a novice tournament. Knockout affair if I'm not mistaken. He leant his right arm on the table, resting his head, turned towards the television on it. His scruffy green hair quickly flung itself down over his fingers. Arc also sat forwards.  
  
"I wonder if Setijin's watching," Arc mumbled to himself.  
  
Setijin's energy drained as he continued to push through the crowd, occasionally heaving himself up to see any traces of random destruction that his Medicham may have caused. Eventually, he came to a curve in the humungous corridor, whereupon he spotted an Ice cream stand, with two disgruntled vendors stood behind the counter, and Medicham on tiptoes repeating his name while waving a leaflet with an image of an ice cream on in front of them. Setijin slapped his forehead before hustling his way over to his pokémon and the quite plainly confused staff. He snuck up behind Medicham, and tugged him gently by the arm, getting down on his knees to be face to face with the pokémon.  
  
"Medicham. That was not a particularly clever thing to do. No ice cream for you now!" Medicham pouted again. Setijin looked him in the eye and sighed. "All right fine. I'll get you an ice cream, but you have to promise to behave from now on. If you play up again, we won't be able to get into the contest on time." Medicham smiled sweetly as Setijin pulled himself back to his feet, and brought and ice cream, apologizing on his pokémons behalf. He handed Medicham the cone, snatching the crumpled leaflet from his hand, handing it back to the vendors. Setijin lead Medicham back down the corridor by the hand, Medicham gluttonously licking top of his sweet.  
  
"Excuse me," Winona called, waving at a woman emerging from a door entitled 'staff only'. She wore a fresh white lab coat, and had long black hair, tightly tied back. She held a clipboard in her left hand, and pocketed the small ballpoint pen in her right. She smiled as Winona continued. "Could you please tell us about the rock in that exhibit over there?" she asked, pointing towards the encased rock.  
  
"Certainly! What would you like to know?"  
  
"Well, the main question is; are there supposed to be two rocks there?" The woman slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes. Originally, there were two chunks of rock, but not too long ago, one was stolen. Our CCTV cameras didn't reveal much, but it seemed to be someone dressed all in black. We have no idea what they wanted with it, but at least they still only have one. It was a shock though."  
  
"Not to mention a cliché," Lucia mumbled to herself. Winona sharply turned her head towards in a scolding fashion, before continuing with the inquiry.  
  
"So the rocks themselves. Do they really contain pokémon DNA?"  
  
"Yes. It seems that it is entirely unlike any we have found and examined before. The closest matches we have found is that of a unique pokémon: Mew, the ancient pokémon of legend. Other than this very loose match, next to nothing is known about this. We have treated it as a number of items we find here on earth: Fossils, moon stones and so on."  
  
"Fascinating," Winona gawped. "Still, at least we are safe in the knowledge that whoever took it will probably have as much luck with it was we did," the woman laughed. Winona copied, her laughs significantly frailer than usual. Lucia simply rolled her eyes.  
  
The member of staff handed Setijin back his pokénav and a small identity tag.  
  
"This is simply a means of quickly identifying your access rights around the stadium during the tournament. The private changing and training rooms are at the end of this path, but be quick! The tournament starts in no more than half an hour! You were incredibly lucky to have gained a place." Setijin nodded and started quickly off down the pathway, waving back at the staff member.  
  
"Thank you!" he called, dragging Medicham by the arm, whom was still knowing on his ice cream cone.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Ever Grande Stadium!" the exaggerated and over emphatic commentator announced via stadium mega phone systems. "Tonight, we are here to witness the battles of a new line of pokémon trainers! In an 8 man, 1 on 1, one pokémon per battle affair, this stadium shall pit each of this new pick against each other, to determine who will triumph in the world of pokémon, and who will fall!" The crowd cheered and applauded, the very percussion causing the entire stadium and its foundations to shudder. Even small events such as this still managed to entice thousands of avid spectators with little effort. Over half and hour had past since Setijin had finished signing in; him now waiting in the competitors tunnel next to the 7 other trainers he was soon to compete against.  
  
The trainers all seemed very distinct. Competitor number 1 was a young, 10 year old boy named Lysander, dressed in a small white shirt, blue denim shorts, and wore a sea blue baseball cap, the flap angled up at the front. Number 2 was a young girl called Emerald. She stood anxiously in a smart pale yellow button up shirt and tartan checkered shorts. Behind here waited Helena: trainer 3, standing but a few centimeters short of Setijin, her blonde hair flowing freely down her back over her shoulders. She was dressed in a shiny red tracksuit top and shorts; both with white stripes sewed on down the side. Number 4 was Errol, a tall man, with a thick hikers hat tilted to one side on his head, dressed in mountaineering gear.  
  
Trainer number 5 was Jake, a novice tri-athlete, donning typical tri- athlete gear: nylon vest, shorts, white trainers and a cycling helmet strapped around the back of his neck. His head was shaved and the force of the floodlights shimmered violently off of his sunglasses. Trainer 6 was George, in a white and baggy black jeans, a crude bamboo bug net strapped to his back. Setijin stood as trainer 7, while trainer 8 waited behind him, Polo, a woman in a long velvety red dress, her hair blonde and curly, her pale complexion protected by her elaborate parasol. The sight of the thousands of crowd members shook Setijin's nerves. His heart throbbed as the announcer proceeded to introduce the competitors.  
  
"Now to meet the contestants. In slot number 1, we have Lysander..." the crowd cheered with each name announced. The line in the tunnel grew shorter and shorter until the terrified Setijin stood at the front.  
  
"How did I get into this why did I do this I'm going to mess up big time all those people are watching me how did I get into this?" he stuttered quietly to himself. His hands trembled at his side, freezing as Setijin's name was called. He stood perfectly still, only moving as Polo nudged him from behind.  
  
"Go on hun'. You'll be fine," she reassured sweetly. Setijin took a deep breath and heaved himself out onto the stadium floor. The crowd cheered once again, their cries easing a smile onto his relieved face.  
  
"Maybe this wont be so bad after all."  
  
Arc jolted forward at the sight of Setijin on television.  
  
"He's already got himself into a tournament eh?" Steven admired. "What do you think his chances are Arc?"  
  
"I don't know. He's good, but I don't know if his pokémon are up to it," he replied. "Like he keeps saying himself, he's only had them for 4 days at the most."  
  
"This should be veeeery interesting," Drake smiled, his grizzly, grainy voice almost whining above all others. Steven turned to Arc.  
  
"This could prove to us how good he really is. If we need to know whether he's up for the challenge, this is our chance to assess," Steven explained. "I know you have your doubts." Arc agreed.  
  
"This will be interesting," he relayed cheerily. 


	16. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Arc, Steven, Drake and the other, lesser-known trainers watched the TV   
  
screen intently,   
  
as the 2nd battle inside the stadium came to a close. Lysander had won   
  
the first round with   
  
his partner, Rhyhorn, flattening Emeralds Bellsprout. The battle, which   
  
had just been   
  
decided, saw Errol winning against Helena using his Heracross to beat   
  
her Camerupt. The   
  
crowd progressively got more excited, and the arena flooring was now   
  
littered with burn   
  
marks and craters, meaning the following two matches were going to   
  
prove more   
  
complicated. The commentator appeared on screen to announce the next   
  
fight.  
  
"That was an INCREDIBLE battle," he cried, "so lets see if our next   
  
bout will prove just   
  
as exciting. Now, welcome Jake and George. The audience applauded once   
  
more as the   
  
two trainers emerged from the tunnel on the sidelines of the arena.   
  
Both walked to their   
  
respective ends of the field, and waited for their mark. The stadium   
  
displays shone up a   
  
series of numbers, from 10 counting down. Upon one, the commentator   
  
shouted 'go'   
  
enthusiastically and the battle began.  
  
Setijin sat in the waiting room, occasionally glancing up at the small   
  
television suspended   
  
in the corner of the room, showing him the most dramatic parts of the   
  
battle. He sat   
  
resting his elbows on his knees on a wooden bench, Polo sitting   
  
opposite him, nursing her   
  
pokéball. Setijin wiped his face with his hands, and removed a pokéball   
  
from his belt. His   
  
red bomber jacket was hung up on a coat peg on the wall behind him,   
  
watching over his   
  
bag below. He held the ball tight before looking back up at the screen   
  
to watch the battle.  
  
George's Beedrill shot around the battlefield with agility while Jake's   
  
Machop planted   
  
itself right in the center, attempting to watch the bug pokémons path.   
  
The dust of the   
  
floor started to whip into a trail behind the bee, making tracking it   
  
easier. Beedrill's speed   
  
continued to increase, his rapid movements often making him no more   
  
than a blur,   
  
hovering over the dents and bumps on the floor. The dust trail was   
  
flung high into the sky   
  
as the blur banked at the limits of the arena, angling its path right   
  
at Machop. The   
  
concentration almost flamed in his eyes, focusing straight ahead,   
  
bounding forward with   
  
his arm outstretched, his hand clenched tightly, as he forced himself   
  
down from the air,   
  
successfully connecting with the incoming Beedrill.  
  
Machop fell back to the floor on all fours, as Beedrill hurtled   
  
backwards from the force   
  
of the blow, skidding messily across the floor. Its long glass like   
  
wings fluttered gently to   
  
a stop, the announcer confirming Jake as the winner. Both pokémon were   
  
withdrawn,   
  
Jake waving his fists in the air to the beat of the crowd while George   
  
returned to the   
  
tunnel dejectedly, with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Back inside the waiting room, upon George and Jake's return, Setijin   
  
and Polo rose to   
  
their feet, Setijin more reluctantly than his opponent. Both walked   
  
side by side towards   
  
the tunnel opening, awaiting instructions. Polo closed her parasol and   
  
held the fabric end   
  
in her silk-gloved hands, while Setijin violently clasped his right   
  
hand around his   
  
pokéball, small beads of sweat trailing down his forehead, weaving   
  
around his eyes. His   
  
damp hair sagged lightly as the commentator shouted:  
  
"And our final first round battle: young Setijin versus Madame Polo!"   
  
Cheers for the two   
  
rang around the stands of the stadium as the pair emerged and traveled   
  
to their sides. Polo   
  
seemed plainly calm and unfazed by the attention, while Setijin quite   
  
plainly was. Similar   
  
to the fashion with the last pair, the countdown initiated, the crowds   
  
imitating its   
  
messages.  
  
"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven..." The fiery floodlights seemed to burn   
  
Setijin, trembling   
  
from the pressure, slowly scuffing his feet on the desert like floor.   
  
With each preceding   
  
number, his grip on his pokéball grew fiercer and fiercer. He closed   
  
his eyes in an attempt   
  
to concentrate.   
  
"Six, five, four," he thought to himself.  
  
"Three...two...one..." the spectators paused. For the half a second in   
  
between 1 and go,   
  
the world fell silent for Setijin. The crisp, cold air seemed to   
  
blister, the moons aura   
  
throbbed, while sitting high above the city, the soothing breeze taking   
  
its time to shuffle   
  
the yellow dust at his feet, and the people around him inhaling in slow   
  
motion, before   
  
erupting with, "GO!" Setijin's heart short-circuited.  
  
"Now's your time to shine Setijin," Arc said quietly, sitting up to get   
  
a clearer view of the   
  
screen. Drake too appeared to show interest, leaning forwards, gently   
  
sipping his mug of   
  
hot coffee while admiring the huge screen.  
  
"I wonder which pokémon he'll use," Steven asked, half turning his head   
  
to face Arc. Arc   
  
shrugged undecidedly.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he'll know not to use Medicham this early on. From what   
  
I've heard, its   
  
an unpredictable pokémon, but with awesome power at its disposal."  
  
"There must be a lot of pressure on his shoulders right now. But he   
  
doesn't seem like the   
  
person who wouldn't have though something like this through...this will   
  
be quite a   
  
battle," Steven analyzed.  
  
"The boy may be good, but so is Madame Polo. She may be young, but she   
  
has a wide   
  
range of powerful pokémon at her disposal. She will be no pushover!"   
  
Drake interjected.   
  
"But you're right; this will be some battle."  
  
"Quiet," Arc hushed, "It's started."  
  
Setijin threw his pokéball high into the air, climbing up and up before   
  
showering his   
  
Nincanda down onto the pitch. Polo unleashed her pokémon, a large,   
  
rounded elephant   
  
type creature.  
  
"Donphan," it grumbled. In comparison to Nincanda, it was particularly   
  
large. The spec   
  
of enthusiasm that festered inside Setijin very quickly dispersed   
  
itself, as Polo called her   
  
first orders.  
  
"Donphan, use defense curl!" Donphan hopped lightly into the air,   
  
rapidly cuddling itself   
  
into a tight ball, dropping heavily back to the floor, kicking up the   
  
dirt and dust around it   
  
much like a ripple of water. Setijin attempted to shake off his nerves.   
  
"Nincanda...uh, use fury cutter!" he stumbled. Nincanda leapt towards   
  
the ground   
  
pokémon, slashing its back with its small claw. It hopped back to the   
  
ground as Polo   
  
continued.  
  
"Donphan, use rollout!" she called, her Donphan slamming its curled   
  
trunk into the floor,   
  
knocking it forward, still in the shape of a ball. The first blow sent   
  
Nincanda reeling   
  
backwards, even though the attack was still at its weakest. The crowd   
  
cheered once more   
  
as Donphan rolled back and around, gearing up for a second shot. The   
  
fear and doubt in   
  
Setijin exploded upon watching his Nincanda recoil from the first   
  
attack. He stood,   
  
jammed tightly to the spot, staring intensely at the hurtling Elephant,   
  
Nincanda edging   
  
backwards slowly awaiting command.  
  
"Nin...canda?" it whimpered, Setijin still frozen. The noise of the   
  
audience hummed   
  
incessantly as Donphan rolled ever closer. Picking up speed, it clipped   
  
a small upturned   
  
rock of ground kicked up from one of the previous battles, sending it   
  
just off course,   
  
narrowly missing Nincanda's left flank. The thud upon landing shattered   
  
Setijin's   
  
comatose state and drafted him back into reality.  
  
"Agility!" he cried, Nincanda hissing its name before bolting off   
  
around the arena. The   
  
arena cheered wildly as Donphan's rolling grew ever faster, Nincanda   
  
always darting   
  
swiftly out of harms way at the last second. The harder and faster   
  
Donphan attacked, the   
  
further across the arena Nincanda darted.  
  
"Keep going at him Donphan!" Polo called. Donphan banked again, aiming   
  
straight for   
  
Nincanda. The bug zipped away once again, leaving Donphan to drive   
  
straight into   
  
another rock, this one much larger than the first. The huge gray ball   
  
was flung high into   
  
the air, shimmering in the beating reign of the floodlights, its path   
  
curling gently in the   
  
wind, leaning it directly at Nincanda's new spot in the stadium. The   
  
bug sat unawares,   
  
fatigued from its fleeing. It turned to see Donphan descending rapidly,   
  
right above it, the   
  
build of the ground pokémon shadowing the ground beneath it like thick   
  
cloud.  
  
"Nincanda!" Setijin cried, "Harden!" Nincanda winced, as the shadow   
  
grew larger, very   
  
quickly coating itself in a thick skin, just as Donphan landed. The   
  
thud was almighty,   
  
causing the entire field to shiver, Donphan bouncing off and continuing   
  
his rollout.   
  
Nincanda lay exhausted, lucky to survive the brunt of the attack. It   
  
whimpered, still   
  
unable to pick itself up. Leaning itself gently to one side, it saw   
  
Setijin, looking back   
  
anxiously, before smiling calmly, his face somehow renewing the bugs   
  
will. With this,   
  
Nincanda weakly wobbled back up off the ground, and buzzed its name,   
  
Setijin clapping   
  
him on, along with the rest of the stadium. "Great work buddy. Ok,   
  
agility again, but this   
  
time, stay close. The closer you are, the harder it'll be for him to   
  
turn back towards you!"  
  
"Nincanda!" it squealed, hopping back into the center of the arena,   
  
making sure to align   
  
himself with Donphan. The Elephant bellowed as it rolled itself back   
  
into a ball and   
  
charged once more. Surely enough, Nincanda evaded the attack, and   
  
reappeared no more   
  
that 3 foot to the left of his starting point. He flipped to look the   
  
other way, to watch   
  
Donphan attempt to turn back around, the speed of the attack forcing   
  
him to bank around   
  
the entire field before being in a position to charge again. Nincanda   
  
awaited for the   
  
second attack, evaded once more, and flung itself above Donphan, 'Fury   
  
Cutting' it on   
  
descent. A handful more attacks, and a flurry of more Fury Cuts,   
  
Donphan was ordered to   
  
a halt by its master. Both pokémon looked weary, Donphan much more than   
  
before.  
  
"Donphan, use earthquake!" Polo instructed. Donphan blasted itself into   
  
the air with its   
  
trunk, and crumpled into a ball yet again, this time aiming to land   
  
exactly where he   
  
launched. Donphan floated higher and higher, leaving Setijin and   
  
Nincanda helpless back   
  
on the ground.  
  
"I have no idea what to do..." Setijin whispered to himself. He looked   
  
back at the field,   
  
still clueless with how to handle the situation. Donphan began its   
  
descent, spiraling   
  
towards the ground faster and faster. The stadium had fallen silent,   
  
the only sound left   
  
coming from the slipstream of air trailing behind the ground pokémon.  
  
"Nincanda!" it wailed, sweeping forward, hovering just a little way   
  
above the ground in   
  
between its leaps and bounds, until it sat directly beneath the   
  
plummeting Donphan. It   
  
leaned back, and concentrated, a small tornado of dust smoothly picking   
  
up around him.   
  
It then opened its eyes wide, summoning the winds, heaving the dust and   
  
debris up into   
  
Donphan, pelting him away, disrupting his attack, and knocking him back   
  
towards the   
  
edge of the arena. The winds reached their crescendo, and gathered   
  
itself back down,   
  
lightly showering Nincanda. As the winds soothed more and more,   
  
Nincanda began to   
  
glow with newfound strength, its claws sinisterly shining sharp, its   
  
skin toughened and   
  
shimmering in the moonlight, and its reflexes even more honed and   
  
focused than before.   
  
As Donphan landed, Nincanda sped forward to deliver one final Fury   
  
Cutter. The violent   
  
slice scraped and grazed the plating on the back, cracking it like dry   
  
mud, Donphan   
  
wailing before collapsing into a heap.  
  
"And the winner is...Setijin and his Nincanda!" the announcer shouted.   
  
Polo returned her   
  
Donphan while Setijin ran to his Nincanda, sweeping it up in his arms   
  
and squeezing it   
  
fondly, if a little hard. He cheered, both him and his pokémon now   
  
beaming, as the crowd   
  
grew ever more excited, cheering him vigorously.  
  
Arc, Steven and the others bar Drake stood up out of their seat,   
  
applauding Setijin's   
  
triumph. Drake coughed before intervening once more.  
  
"Don't forget, the lad still has 2 more rounds to go before he's won   
  
anything."  
  
"Come on Drake. You've got to admit, that was one impressive match!"   
  
Arc smiled.   
  
Drake reluctantly agreed. "Aye, you do have a point. Can't say his   
  
nerves did much for   
  
him, but once he got going, that was quite a show. I look forward to   
  
seeing how he does   
  
next round." With this, Drake too stood up and began applauding along   
  
with the others,   
  
the glow of the stadium emanating through the floor to ceiling windows   
  
of the room.  
  
Setijin sat in the waiting room, by his coat and bag as before,   
  
victoriously holding   
  
Nincanda's pokéball high. The room was empty, the previous battlers now   
  
in amongst the   
  
crowd awaiting the confirmation of their next matches. The dramatic   
  
voice of the   
  
announcer started to ring down the tunnel, Setijin pocketing the ball,   
  
donning his bomber   
  
jacket again, and picking up his back, slinging it over one shoulder.   
  
He then listened   
  
carefully to the commentator outside.  
  
"That was some night, wasn't it ladies and gentlemen? Well, tomorrow,   
  
we've got a   
  
whole lot more action to look forward to! We'll be starting with the   
  
Semi final match   
  
between Lysander of Rustboro, against Errol of Lavaridge. Then, we'll   
  
finish with the   
  
battle of Jake of Oldale, and last rounds victor, Setijin of Fortree!   
  
See you again   
  
tomorrow folks!" Setijin walked towards the exit, pausing and looking   
  
up at the ceiling.   
  
"How on earth have I gotten so deep in so little time?" he said to   
  
himself, flicking the   
  
lights off behind him as he left. 


	17. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Setijin lay on his hotel bed, still wearing his black shirt, but now   
  
donning a pair of thin   
  
gray shorts. He groaned uncomfortably as he turned to his side,   
  
crumbling the bed sheets   
  
behind him. The morning light ripped through the thin lace curtains,   
  
gracing the room   
  
with the suns legacies.   
  
At the foot of the bed sat Setijin's jacket, his rucksack, and a   
  
premium ball. The ball leant   
  
to one side; the slit in between top and bottom clasped an empty   
  
chocolate bar wrapper,   
  
the remains of a battle the night before between Setijin, Medicham and   
  
the mini-bar.   
  
Setijin moaned wearily as he clawed his way out of bed.  
  
"Too...tired..."  
  
Lucia and Winona wandered around their room, preparing themselves for   
  
the day ahead.   
  
Winona sat back down on her bed, as she shuffled through her bag,   
  
rested on her knees   
  
while Lucia flicked on the television.  
  
"So, what do you thinks happening over in Ever Grande City with Arc and   
  
Setijin?"   
  
Lucia asked. Winona grunted undecidedly.  
  
"Who knows...anything on TV?" Winona replied. Lucia proceeded to flick   
  
through the   
  
channels, until stumbling across a news channel, with a female reporter   
  
sitting in the   
  
center of the shot at a desk, arranging her papers, while a small image   
  
box in the top right   
  
hand of the screen displayed a large logo: an 'R'.  
  
"Team Rocket!" Lucia exclaimed. Both leaned forward intently as the   
  
news article   
  
unfolded.  
  
"An attack on a pokémon breeding center in Johto yesterday night   
  
resulted in the injury   
  
of three patrons, and the theft of more than a dozen specially trained   
  
pokémon. Details of   
  
the attack are inexact as of now, but the perpetrators are believed to   
  
be the infamous   
  
Team Rocket; the terrorist organization that was apparently quashed   
  
more than 10 years   
  
ago. The motives are too, still unknown," she droned. The girls   
  
watched, their eyes   
  
wedged open with shock at the information, hands covering their mouths.  
  
"They're not waiting around at all anymore," Winona examined. She   
  
removed her   
  
pokénav, and began to input Arc's number, stopping only to observe the   
  
final news   
  
article.  
  
"And finally sports news," she started, reading a list of football and   
  
basketball scores,   
  
before reaching pokémon sports. "Also last night, Ever Grande City saw   
  
the opening   
  
round of the Novice trainer tournament, which shocked when a   
  
replacement entry was   
  
drafted into the proceedings at the very last minute. Ever Grande   
  
stadium was home to   
  
some very dramatic battles, the winners of their first round pairings   
  
were trainers   
  
Lysander of Rustboro, Errol of Lavaridge, Jake of Oldale and Setijin of   
  
Fortree." Winona   
  
and Lucia smiled at the news.  
  
"Setijin's been busy!" Winona chuckled.   
  
"Wow! Already in a tournament!" Lucia giggled.  
  
"If today's matches are anything compared to last nights, then Ever   
  
Grande City is going   
  
to be a very dramatic place!" the reporter finished. Lucia turned the   
  
volume of the   
  
television down, inviting Winona to begin her phone call.  
  
The rain hacked down to he ground in Olivine City, the lighthouse   
  
almost buzzing with   
  
the droplets of water slamming themselves into its hard rock thighs.   
  
The small police   
  
station at the edge of town was causing a lot of commotion, upon   
  
noticing their sidewall   
  
crumbled into a pile of rubble on the floor to the side of it. Over the   
  
rubble ran the Rocket   
  
member, looking up to see an all black helicopter, with the trademark   
  
'R' emblazoned   
  
onto the flanks. A rope ladder rolled down, wetly slapping the floor,   
  
the rocket member   
  
leaping on, clasping his way up towards the machine, as police officers   
  
piled out of the   
  
building.   
  
"So long!" the rocket member called down, the police officers below   
  
shouting back up at   
  
him. The helicopter ascended high above the city, leaning forwards,   
  
pushing itself to the   
  
east, blanketed by the rain.  
  
"Well, until we get over to Johto, there will be nothing we can do, so   
  
we'll just have to   
  
hang tight. We'll be back at Mossdeep late tomorrow," Arc discussed   
  
over his pokénav to   
  
with Winona on the other end.   
  
"So how's Setijin?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. He's still asleep, but by the sounds of his   
  
room last night after   
  
the stadium, he was kept awake by something for a good few hours."   
  
Winona on the   
  
other end appeared to chuckle, the distortion muffling her voice.   
  
"The signals surprisingly bad considering that you are in the pinnacle   
  
of Hoenn..."   
  
Winona replied.  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty awful. Well, I'm going to find Setijin. Talk again   
  
later!"  
  
"Sure. Bye!" Arc flipped his nav shut and pocketed it, back in the   
  
meeting room, the TV   
  
still suspended down. Arc gently closed the door behind him, the view   
  
of Ever Grande   
  
through the windows quiet, the only activity being the rain clouds   
  
forming above,   
  
steadily sprinkling their water down on the earth.  
  
Noon had descended on Ever Grande. Setijin and Arc walked down the   
  
streets of the   
  
City, making their way back towards the stadium. Setijin still seemed   
  
remarkably tired,   
  
Arc full of his usual perky aplomb. The streets dragged uphill, the   
  
stadium rising up over   
  
the horizon as they neared the top.  
  
"So, you all geared up for your next round?" Arc asked. Setijin, with   
  
his eyes half shut   
  
replied:  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Cheer up. You're in the Semi finals of a pokémon tournament!"  
  
"I know. Tired...Medicham..."  
  
"Ah. What happened then? I heard a lot of noise last night."  
  
"Tried to break into Mini bar. Chocolate. Too long to explain. So   
  
tired!" he mumbled.  
  
"Well, not to worry. Any plans on tactics for today's match?"  
  
"I guess I'll probably use Gyarados. I don't know what to expect from   
  
Jake, so best be on   
  
the safe side," he replied.   
  
"Seems like a good enough plan. Well, we better get you signed in and   
  
warmed up!" Arc   
  
sped Setijin up slightly by resting his hand on Setijin's back,   
  
ushering him towards the   
  
entrance of the stadium. The crowds for the match later in the   
  
afternoon were already   
  
gathering. The rain was still clattering down, much less   
  
enthusiastically than earlier, and   
  
the air was much more musky than the day before. The pair began the   
  
usual process of   
  
informing the front desk of their arrival, and making their way around   
  
to the waiting and   
  
training rooms.  
  
"What time does his match start?" Winona called to Lucia, who was   
  
currently washing in   
  
the bathroom.   
  
"I think it starts in about an hour," she called back over the sound of   
  
running water,   
  
cascading into the bathtub.   
  
"Well, I'm going to head over to the market to pick up some supplies,   
  
ok?" Winona   
  
returned, picking herself up of the bed.  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
Winona wandered out the front of the hotel, after gathering her things,   
  
and started   
  
towards the pokémart, sat near the center of the island, the weather   
  
clear, but the skies   
  
dull, the rain from Ever Grande making its way over to Mossdeep at a   
  
steady pace. As   
  
she approached the market, a shadowy figure was seen cautiously   
  
entering the pokémon   
  
center. Out of curiosity, Winona followed, arming herself with a   
  
pokéball if her theories   
  
were correct.  
  
Setijin leaned up against the wall holding the bench he sat on, half   
  
asleep as his pokémon   
  
ran around the gym equipment, along with Lysander and Errol's victor   
  
pokémon from the   
  
previous round. Arc stood outside by the swimming pool in which   
  
Setijin's Gyarados and   
  
his young Goldeen and Magikarp splashed playfully in. The water rippled   
  
sweetly with   
  
each leap breaking the surface of the pool, the little strips of   
  
sunlight streaming through   
  
leaving shattered shards of illumination in the pool.  
  
Back inside, Nincanda and Errol's Heracross scampered through an   
  
archway at the end of   
  
the room, leading into a specially themed area: with a large tree in   
  
the center, the walls   
  
and ceiling made out of thick glass, much like that found in a   
  
greenhouse. The room itself   
  
was small, but enough to keep the pokémon using it happy. Parts of the   
  
tree had been   
  
hollowed out, to provide tunnels for the pokémon to play in, the bark   
  
on the trunk thick   
  
and chipped, straggling up to the tip, where both chunky and spindly   
  
branches sagged off,   
  
drooping their fan like leaves almost to the ground. Nincanda and   
  
Heracross clambered   
  
up the side while the rest remained in the gym.  
  
Umbreon bound around each room, circling the swimming pool, bursting   
  
back indoors,   
  
weaving his way around the gym equipment before turning back to do it   
  
all again.   
  
Medicham and Machop pummeled their punching bags, Machop beginning to   
  
show signs   
  
of fatigue, Medicham still going strong.  
  
"So, you're up against Jake later then?" Lysander asked. Setijin   
  
shuffled, grunting as he   
  
awoke.   
  
"Uh, yeah. Any idea what kind of pokémon he uses?" he replied.  
  
"Not too sure. He seems to have a healthy mixture on him," Errol   
  
explained. "What are   
  
you going to use?"  
  
"I might go with my Gyarados." As Setijin finished, he glanced through   
  
the glassed wall   
  
out to the pool. Gyarados sat curled up to fit in. He had his vicious   
  
jaw rested on the   
  
edge, looking considerably miserable. Setijin felt his heart wrench at   
  
the sight of this,   
  
only pulled away by Lysander and Errol's continued conversation.  
  
"You're Medicham is really energetic!" Lysander exclaimed, as   
  
Medicham's punches   
  
grew more furious and more frequent, only to halt out of boredom, and   
  
wander over to   
  
the tree. He grabbed a small stone, and hurled it into one of the   
  
openings, charging back   
  
into the other room as the sound of Nincanda buzzing in anger inside   
  
kicked in.  
  
"Don't I know about it," Setijin sighed, dropping his head back down,   
  
holding it up with   
  
both his hands rested on his knees.  
  
Drake and Steven dodged and squeezed their way through the scores of   
  
spectators to   
  
reach their seats, each carrying a tray with a plastic drinks container   
  
and a selection of   
  
cardboard cups of food, including burgers and fries, sprinkled with   
  
salt and tomato sauce.   
  
Both sat down with relief upon reaching their seats.  
  
"That was a bit too much work if you ask me," Steven breathed deeply.   
  
"But you're right,   
  
the atmosphere is much better down here. The executive boxes are just   
  
so cramped." As   
  
he finished, a large, shirtless man crammed himself in-between the arm   
  
rests of his seat,   
  
his bare gut rippling vulgarly. Steven nervously removed his arm from   
  
that side of the   
  
seat and shuffled himself to one side.   
  
"The foods a lot better too," Drake commented, already stuffing his   
  
face with the pot of   
  
fries in his hand. Steven shuddered as the stadiums speakers burst into   
  
life, the announcer   
  
on the other end igniting his typical routine.  
  
"Well, we better be off now," Lysander and Errol informed Setijin,   
  
rising to their feet,   
  
and shaking hands before leaving the room, making their way towards the   
  
tunnel. Setijin   
  
clambered up; calling all his pokémon back to their balls, bar Gyarados   
  
whom was still   
  
outside with Arc and the others.   
  
"I better be going now," Arc told him. He returned his pokémon to their   
  
balls. "Good   
  
luck with the match. He watched Setijin who in turn was looking at   
  
Gyarados, stroking   
  
its scaly back ridges. Arc rested on hand on Setijin's shoulders,   
  
finishing, "I know you'll   
  
do the right thing." Although not confirming the meaning of this,   
  
Setijin felt he knew. He   
  
returned Gyarados and walked through the waiting room, where the sounds   
  
of the crowd   
  
swept in again, as Lysander and Errol could be seen at the end of the   
  
tunnel, walking onto   
  
the field. Round 2 of the tournament had begun. 


	18. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Arc shuffled along the row of seats, sitting down in the space to the left of Drake, Steven   
  
still compressed next to the 'expansive' fan next to him. Arc leaned across to grab a   
  
packet of fries, sitting back comfortably in his chair.  
  
"So, having fun guys?" he asked. Drake nodded while Steven bolted forwards,   
  
desperately shaking his head.  
  
"This seats are just so much more atmospheric," Drake explained.  
  
"Help…me…" whimpered Steven. Drake slapped him on the back laughing heartily,   
  
pushing him back into his seat with a burger still in its paper wrapper. The trio halted as   
  
the crowd rose to its feet, cheering on Lysander and Errol whom had entered the arena.  
  
"And here are our first competitors for tonight's leg: young Lysander and the mighty   
  
Errol, battling it out for a place in the final round. The pair split from the tunnel, taking   
  
their positions as before. The countdown in the stadium roared into momentum once   
  
more, both trainers releasing their pokémon as it finished, letting the battle get underway.   
  
Setijin packed his jacket and other spare gear into his bag, slotting all his pokéballs but   
  
one into their respective holsters. As he finished sorting, he slumped his bag up against   
  
the wall, admiring the pokéball that held Gyarados.  
  
"Just one more fight for you buddy," he whispered solemnly as the action started to get   
  
louder outside. He made his way over to the tunnel to watch the match as Jake entered the   
  
waiting room from the back.  
  
"Good game out there?" he asked, his voice bland and slightly husky, probably due to the   
  
extensive exercise over the years, stretching his lungs to their limits.   
  
"It seems to be," Setijin quietly responded. Jake proceeded to unpack his things, putting   
  
away his cycling helmet and donning a short black jacket, which hung just a little way   
  
above his shorts. He held out one pokéball, gently tossing it into the air, and snatching it   
  
back, closing his bag.  
  
"Ready for our match?" he continued, almost sinisterly. "I've been training my pokémon   
  
all day, so you best be ready!" Setijin smiled weakly back at him, turning back to the   
  
stadium pitch.   
  
"Poochyena, sand attack!" Lysander shouted to his pokémon. The dark dog sprinted   
  
forward, skidding sharply to one side, hacking up a shower of sand and dust into the eyes   
  
of Errol's Sandshrew. With the sand still hanging in the air, Sandshrew started to spin,   
  
whisking the dust into a small storm, battering Poochyena back. The faster Poochyena   
  
attacked, the harder the storm hailed down onto him, stunning his agile state for long   
  
enough to allow Sandshrew to burrow underground. The gusts around he filed faded and   
  
the storm subsided, Poochyena whipping its face from side to side, shaking the sand from   
  
his eyes and snout. It looked around for its opponent, only for Sandshrew to burst out   
  
from the ground below. Both pokémon hurtled high into the sky, the early afternoon sun   
  
glowing down onto them, guiding both back to the floor. Where Sandshrew gracefully   
  
landed with a soft thud, Poochyena hurtled, howling in pain. As he returned to earth, the   
  
crowd roared, Sandshrew crowned the winner.  
  
"What a tremendous bout that was!" cried the commentator vigorously. The large display   
  
screens depicted pixilated, pokémon animations, specifically a pair of Pikachu cheering   
  
with a flurry of confetti, and sets of pompoms. Applause echoed all around, the two   
  
trainers returning to the waiting room.   
  
As they entered, both Setijin and Jake clapped them back. The contestants shook hands,   
  
each carrying their pokémon lovingly. At the far end of the room trailed in a group of   
  
stadium officials and journalist crews, the former informing Errol of the final match, the   
  
latter taking flurries of pictures, attempting to barge through to ask a series of questions.   
  
Setijin and Jake paced up to the tunnel exit, awaiting instruction. Their names finally   
  
called, and the audience cheering yet again, they left, anxiously approaching the center of   
  
the arena.  
  
"Now, put your hands together for the talented trainers of our final match today, tri-  
  
athlete on a world-competitive level, Jake, and fiery new trainer, Setijin. Both trainers,   
  
take your places!" upon reaching their destination, the countdown began once more, the   
  
recital getting louder and louder, until the stadium bellowed, 'Go!'  
  
"Its on, its on its on!" Lucia shouted, sitting on her bed in front of the television with a   
  
towel wrapped around her. Remembering Winona's instruction earlier, she shrugged the   
  
confusion off, and watched the screen intently. Quietly in the background sound of the   
  
island, a far off shatter of glass could be heard. Lucia thought no more of it and continued   
  
to observe.  
  
Winona charged out of the pokémon center, leaning to sharply turn the corner of the   
  
building, Pelipper hopping behind her as the Rocket member leapt out of a small window,   
  
fitted 2 meters off the ground. He ran a short way before turning and releasing a   
  
pokémon; his own: a Numel.   
  
"Numel, Ember!" he ordered, his obedient pokémon waddling forwards, firing a cluster   
  
of tiny flames at Winona and Pelipper. Upon her command, Pelipper summoned a sheet   
  
of energy at its feet, dragging it upwards, smothering the fire as if to wipe it away. With   
  
this, it unleashed a concentrated pistol of water at the camel. The attack drenched the   
  
Numel, only to have it shake it off. Winona's expression grew all the more worried, as   
  
the water appeared to have little or no effect on her opponent.  
  
"Leave me and team rocket alone. You're only going to get you and your pokémon   
  
destroyed," the man grunted. Winona stepped forward, her stance strong and persistent.  
  
"Not a chance," she replied, with a hint of excitement on her voice, as the battle   
  
continued.  
  
Jake and Setijin's pokéballs hurtled towards the center of the arena. From Setijin's ball   
  
emerged his towering Gyarados, resting uncomfortably on the dry floor. From Jake's ball   
  
burst a small flower shaped pokémon with a green, stem like body, and its head yellow   
  
and out of proportion. Its eyes were squinted, and a large cheeky smile spread across its   
  
face.  
  
"Sunflora!" it squealed.   
  
"Gyarados," Setijin began, "Bubblebeam!" Gyarados reared its head and wailed   
  
viciously, heaving a torrent of bubbles from its mouth. The attack swarmed the flower,   
  
but seemed to have no effect on it. It wriggled free, and screamed, the suns rays growing   
  
more intense, beating down heavily on the stadium. Sunflora writhed in delight at the   
  
newfound heat, while Gyarados appeared to swelter, growing tired.   
  
"Okay Sunflora, now use Ingrain!" Jake called. The grass pokémon leapt backwards,   
  
digging its roots into the ground. As it stood, the roots grew and glowed with energy,   
  
which steadily fed back into it. Gyarados shuffled its gigantic body forward and lunged   
  
with a bite attack. Already exhausted from the heat, it fell short, simply slamming its chin   
  
into the ground a few feet in front of Sunflora.   
  
"Not good, not good," Setijin muttered to himself. "Gyarados! Fall back and get ready to   
  
surf!" Gyarados slithered back, pulling its head back up into the air, straining as the   
  
ground beneath him rumbled. Jake leant forward with one hand cupped around his   
  
mouth.  
  
"Solar beam it, now!" he cried, Sunflora leaning its head back, staring straight at the   
  
beast. Its giggled as the sunlight gathered in front of it, compressing into a colorful   
  
spectrum, before exploding towards Gyarados. The beam slapped Gyarados straight in   
  
the face, sending him reeling backwards. It hit the floor with a tremendous boom, sending   
  
the spectators wild.  
  
"Oh, and it seems that the sun is getting the better of young Setijin's Gyarados!" the   
  
commentator relayed enthusiastically. His excitement seemed to slur his words into a   
  
stream of cheers and cries. "Gyarados really needs to find a way to level out the playing   
  
field, but it doesn't look like Sunflora is going to give him a chance!" Gyarados whined   
  
as it dragged itself back up. It panted deeply in discomfort, Setijin watching it with   
  
shame.   
  
"Why am I putting you through this?" he whispered. Gyarados remained transfixed on   
  
the Sunflora, which still seemed to be enjoying itself, dancing from side to side like a   
  
toddler.  
  
"Sunflora," Jake started, "use Solar Beam one more time. This time, mean it!"  
  
"Numel, Headbutt that bird!" the rocket member called. The camel lunged towards   
  
Pelipper, missing by no more than a feather.   
  
"Why won't water affect it?" she pondered desperately. As the two pokémon continued   
  
to attack and evade each other, she gazed up at the clear skies, the sun blurred by its own   
  
heat. She smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Ember it again!" the rocket called.  
  
"Pelipper, use rain dance!" The bird cooed its name, before flapping messily off the   
  
ground. It shuddered and shook in an odd sequence, summoning thick cloud   
  
instantaneously above, thunder rumbling from the epicenter, and tiny droplets of rain   
  
starting to cascade down on them. Numel's fires fizzled out in mid air, Pelipper taking in   
  
the rain, and firing it back at the rockets pokémon. It attempted to endure the stream, but   
  
soon crumpled to the floor, the rocket returning it. Pelipper landed by Winona's side as   
  
she approached her foe.  
  
"You will only get so far!" wailed, hurling a tiny nutshell shaped item to the floor,   
  
disappearing in a cloud of smoke.   
  
"I hate when people do that," Winona coughed, backing away, turning to jog back to the   
  
hotel.  
  
Sunflora's face throbbed with light, as it prepared for one final attack. Gyarados howled,   
  
looking up at the rain clouds sweeping impossibly fast across the sky. The air darkened,   
  
the clouds suppressing the suns majesty, Sunflora's aura steadily dissipating, Gyarados   
  
wriggling in the fresh moisture. The crowd gasped at the dramatic change of events, both   
  
trainers crying out 'what?', Setijin with more joy that Jake.  
  
"Gyarados, surf!" Setijin ordered, Gyarados roaring as a thick wall of water dramatically   
  
spluttered out from the ground behind it in an arc shape, curling at the peak much like a   
  
tidal wave, the tips extending past even Gyarados' height, before crashing down on the   
  
field. Gyarados seemed refreshed from the torrent, Sunflora taking the brunt of the attack,   
  
her roots keeping her stuck to the spot. She squirmed in pain, ripping her roots from the   
  
drenched ground, unleashing her weakened solar beam. The blast was much thinner than   
  
before, sporting a much less attractive array of color, Gyarados extending its neck and   
  
unleashing a stream of pure power upon Setijin's command:  
  
"Hyper Beam!" he cried, the red, twisting and spiraling helix of might smothering   
  
Sunflora's assault, annihilating the ground in front of it, firing it backwards out of the   
  
pitch markings and over the sponsor boards circling the field. The thick rock flooring was   
  
left upturned, disheveled and burnt as Gyarados withdrew its attack, curling back down   
  
into a snake like twist, Setijin fisting the air triumphantly.  
  
"And in an incredible turn of events, Gyarados appears to have won this battle!" the   
  
announcer screamed. The seats of the stadium shuddered under the tremendous noise,   
  
rattling all around it. Sunflora's roots, dangling over the side of the boards shriveled up,   
  
Jake returning it to its ball.   
  
"Yeah!" Setijin ecstatically cheered, Gyarados howling gleefully as well. The pair   
  
received a standing ovation, Winona's rain still hammering down on Ever Grande.   
  
Winona wearily entered her room, and lunged herself onto her bed, only twisting slightly   
  
to listen to Lucia.  
  
"You missed the whole thing!" she explained. "Gyarados was getting obliterated when it   
  
suddenly started raining. Then everything went Setijin's way!" Winona bolted up, and   
  
watched the replays on screen. She grinned at the sight of her rain starting to fall on the   
  
arena.  
  
"Well at least I was of some use," she chuckled. Lucia looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What exactly happened out there?" she asked. 


	19. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Setijin victoriously strode down the thickly paved streets of Ever Grande, evening setting   
  
in, and the sky-scorched orange. He wore a huge grin across his face, smiling at everyone   
  
he passed. Medicham followed close behind, trying to remove the loose packet of candy   
  
in Setijin's back pocket.   
  
"Medicham, give it a rest! No more candy!" Setijin scolded. With this, Medicham   
  
grunted and folded his arms, turning his head away.   
  
"Cham!"  
  
"Oh come on. I'm sorry! Just leave sweets alone! No more candy, ice cream, chocolate:   
  
anything!" Medicham continued to look away, steadily veering to the sidewalk.   
  
"Medicham, watch where you're walking…Medicham!" Setijin called out in desperation   
  
as Medicham strode straight into a lamppost, stumbling backwards, rubbing his head.  
  
"Cham, Medicham!" he sneered, hopping to his feet, and twisting around, preparing to   
  
kick the obstacle. Setijin charged over, in an attempt to halt his pokémon. Setijin dived   
  
prematurely, falling short of Medicham, scuffing his shirt on the floor, his finger tips,   
  
brushing Medicham's foot as he leapt up into the air, swinging his leg around, round-  
  
housing the lamp post, buckling the metal trunk. The light fizzled and cracked, the glass   
  
shattering as the post took the form of an 'S' shape from Medicham's blow. Setijin   
  
dropped his head into his arms as Medicham began to prance around, waving his hands   
  
victoriously, people around them walking the streets looking in confusion.  
  
"There goes the dizzying high," Setijin groaned. He picked himself up off the ground,   
  
and attempted to grab his pokémon again, this time bringing Medicham to the floor. The   
  
pokémon struggled as Setijin attempted to reach for his premium ball, Medicham's free   
  
leg forcing Setijin's arm back. The crowds continued to watch the frenzy unfold. After a   
  
minute of resistance, Setijin sat back, and slung the packet of candy from his back pocket.   
  
"There!" he cried. "You won, here's the candy!" Medicham stared formlessly, before   
  
lunging forward and swiping the packet away from Setijin. He sat on the floor, gleefully   
  
munching the snack, Setijin sighing deeply, as he returned Medicham to his ball. As he   
  
holstered the trouble maker, he continued down the street.  
  
He approached the large building at the foot of the hill supporting the stadium, and   
  
entered, making his way towards the elevator, and then to his room.  
  
He threw himself onto his bed, having thrown his bag and jacket to the floor. He stared   
  
up at the ceiling, eyes closed, beaming triumphantly upon winning the penultimate battle   
  
of the tournament. As hey lay, the smile steadily wore off, leaning to the end of his bed,   
  
examining the pokéballs sitting in his backpack. He shuffled through his collection of   
  
things, and removed one ball, a standard red and white one. He held it high, gently   
  
clasping it as he whipped out his pokénav and typed in a series of numbers.   
  
"Hello, Arc?" he said into the device.  
  
"Hi Setijin, great match! You already back at the hotel?" Arc asked.   
  
"Yeah. I'm beat. Oh, and Arc? Could you show me where the nearest beach is? I need   
  
to…take care of…"  
  
"Say no more pal. I'll be right there," he replied.  
  
"Thanks," Setijin finished, flipping the nav shut, and pocketing it. He zipped up his bag   
  
and slid it under his bed, and proceeded to change his shirt, removing the black, and   
  
slipping into the white, with the gray collar trim. He then heaved out a thick, turtle neck   
  
sweater, sliding it over his head, messing up his ragged brown hair, turning the collar   
  
down, letting it fit nicely around his throat. He adjusted his new clothes, and left the   
  
room, gently pulling the door to behind him.  
  
"…and then he managed to get away. Where do these people get those smoke bombs   
  
anyway?" Winona discussed, Lucia listening intently.  
  
"Well, at least we know we're after team rocket and not some other random group,"   
  
Lucia continued.   
  
"Did I tell you about Lance, the leader of Johto's elite four?" Winona asked. Lucia shook   
  
her head. "According to Arc, Lance bumped into the self proclaimed leader of team   
  
rocket, and got obliterated in battle. And Lance's dragon pokémon are world renown for   
  
being abnormally strong!" Lucia's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow. That's incredible and quite scary at the same time! If he couldn't win, what   
  
chance does anyone else have?" Winona shrugged.   
  
"I have no idea, but according to the rockets, the pokémon used there isn't the   
  
'incredible' one they've been harping on about."  
  
"Not good…"  
  
"Not really, no…" Winona sighed.  
  
Drake and Steven made their way up the steps of the Stadium seating area, Drake looking   
  
content with the food, Steven appearing frustrated due to his seating placement.  
  
"Oh come on Steven lad, it can't have been THAT bad!" Drake guffawed. Steven turned   
  
his head sharply to him.  
  
"It was uncomfortable and disturbing. What does someone have to eat to get a gut like   
  
that? I was afraid to make any sudden movements in case he though I was prey!" he   
  
protested. Drake slapped him on the back, knocking him forwards.  
  
"So the guys got a bit of a gut. So what? Shows he has a healthy appetite, that's all!"  
  
"With a gut like that, I'd be worried if he did have an appetite. The human body should   
  
not be able to take that shape!"  
  
"What shape would that be?"  
  
"A potato," Steven grumbled. Drake laughed again.  
  
"Lighten up Stevey! It's all part of the atmosphere!"  
  
"It's the state of the atmosphere that we should be concerned about when that guy lets   
  
one…"  
  
"Keep it clean boy," Drake interrupted. "You always have to take things to far."  
  
"What?! You just told me to lighten up!" Steven desperately responded, stopping as   
  
Drake continued up the steps.  
  
"There's light hearted and then there's just disgusting. Fine line, and you crossed it,"   
  
Drake explained calmly. Steven waved his arms in protest.  
  
"I hate you, you know that?"  
  
"Yup. Tells me I'm doing my job well," Drake finished. Steven continued up there stairs   
  
behind him.  
  
Arc and Setijin rode the darkening skies upon Dragonite, whom calmly glided the light   
  
breeze, slowly leaning to one side, banking towards the edge of the island.  
  
"It's always a hard thing to do…" Arc consoled. Setijin nodded, clasping onto Dragonite   
  
at the back, his hair violently flapping in the winds. He shielded his face with one hand,   
  
edging forwards each time he spoke.  
  
"There are no options," Setijin replied, shouting above the wind. Dragonite howled as it   
  
began its decent, spiraling down towards a secluded beach area at the foot of the island,   
  
surrounded by forest and cliff.   
  
Dragonite flapped his wings vigorously, brining their decent to a halt, gently hopping to   
  
the floor. Arc and Setijin hopped off his back, Setijin taking a deep breath before walking   
  
towards the ocean. Arc stayed back, stroking his Dragonite while Setijin removed a   
  
pokéball from his pocket and held it out in front of him, letting the contents emerge into   
  
the water.   
  
"Gyarados…" Setijin whispered. "Go free again. I know you're not happy cramped in   
  
that ball." Gyarados whimpered. Curling its neck around to meet Setijin's eyes.   
  
"Gyaaa…"  
  
"Thank you for everything you've helped me achieve in the short time we've known each   
  
other." Setijin held himself on tiptoes, reaching out to hand Gyarados a pokéblock, just   
  
ripped out of its plastic packaging. Gyarados lapped it up, flicking its head back to   
  
swallow, growling happily as the sweet tasting candy slithered down its throat. It   
  
stretched its neck up and out straight, roaring with delight, turning itself around, and   
  
steadily swimming out to sea. The water shimmered orange in the evening light,   
  
clambering up Gyarados' back as it submerged itself, before hurling itself into he air   
  
spectacularly, swimming off into the distance. "Don't forget me!" Setijin called,   
  
Gyarados' distant call echoing from the distance in return. Arc paced up behind Setijin.  
  
"Nice work," he smiled.   
  
"Not a nice feeling though," Setijin replied.   
  
"It was never going to be, but Gyarados is thankful. You know you've done the right   
  
thing." Setijin nodded.  
  
"This is all so overwhelming," Setijin began. "How has so much happened so quickly? I   
  
never thought any of this would have been possible a week ago, now I've had 4   
  
pokémon, won two gym badges and am in a pokémon cup final…"  
  
"You've had quite an incredible introduction to pokémon training to say the least," Arc   
  
responded.  
  
"And all this because of Cyndaquil."  
  
"How did you meet Cyndaquil? Whatever has happened to you two has really affected   
  
you deeply…"  
  
"…I'd rather not tell right now. Too much on my shoulders."  
  
"I understand," Arc softly finished. He walked back over to Dragonite, Setijin slowly   
  
following. Arc invited him on first, Setijin clambering up the back solemnly, Arc slinging   
  
himself around Dragonite's neck. The gently giant wailed as it flapped itself off the   
  
ground, and head back towards the city, flying low above the trees. Setijin looked back   
  
out to the golden sea, Gyarados' silhouette fading on the horizon.   
  
"Good bye," he whispered once more, choking back a tear as Dragonite reached higher   
  
into he sky. 


	20. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"Now, for the finals, you two will be using two pokémon simultaneously. You have 15   
  
minutes to decide on your team, and then your choices must be handed to myself or one   
  
of the officials behind me. The arena choices will then be altered accordingly." The man   
  
dressed in a navy blue suit, with a thick red and black striped tie explained the situation   
  
of the finals to Setijin and Errol, both sat in the gym area of the stadium. Both nodded.  
  
"And then we choose the arena once we're out there, right?" Errol asked.  
  
"Yes, by way of coin," the official explained. "We shall be waiting outside the room   
  
while you two decide on your squads for the match, and remember, you cannot enter   
  
pokémon whom have already battled." The officials left, and Errol enthusiastically   
  
heaved up his backpack and pointed towards the door leading to the pool.   
  
"I'll just be going out here, ok?" he said. Setijin agreed, leaning back, removing two   
  
pokéballs.   
  
"Well, you two are the only pokémon I have left for the battle. He held up both of the   
  
balls, the timer and the premium, encasing Umbreon and Medicham respectively. "I don't   
  
know how well you two work together, but I know you can do it." He looked through the   
  
glass panes out at Errol, shuffling through his collection of pokéballs. "I wonder what   
  
kinds of pokémon he has left," Setijin said to himself, startled as his pokénav rang. He   
  
removed it from his pocket, and held it up to his ear.  
  
"Hi Setijin, its Winona!"  
  
"Oh, hi Winona."  
  
"Almost time for the big match, eh? Lucia and I are back at the hotel, and we're gonna be   
  
watching and rooting for ya!" Winona called down her nav.  
  
"Thanks," Setijin replied quietly.  
  
"I heard about Gyarados from Arc. But chin up! You've got everything to look forward   
  
to! Don't let something like this bring you down!"  
  
"I guess so…"  
  
"Come on, you know you've done the right thing, so may as well make the most of this!   
  
You've gone way too far so quickly; it'd be stupid to let it all go now!"  
  
"You're right! Seize the day!" he cheered.  
  
"Something like that, yeah. So which pokémon are you going to be using for the big one   
  
then?" Winona asked.  
  
"It's a two on two, so I'm having to use Umbreon and Medicham."  
  
"That should be quite interesting."  
  
"That's the bit I'm worried about."  
  
"Ah don't worry too much. Medicham may be unpredictable, but he's incredibly   
  
powerful when he wants to be!"  
  
"I guess so. He hasn't had a waving fit for a good while now, although he has grown an   
  
unhealthy fixation on candy."  
  
"Sounds like you've had your hands full. Anyway, I better not keep you. You've got a   
  
match to prepare for!"  
  
"Yup. Thanks Winona. Tell Lucia I said 'hi'"  
  
"Will do. Bye-bye!"  
  
"Bye…" Setijin closed the nav and slotted it back into his trouser pocket. He stretched   
  
up, and walked through the door, pokéballs in hand.  
  
"Sir," the rocket member began, "we've reclaimed the grunt held captive. Our force is   
  
now completely accounted for." The room was dark, and square, furnished in a similar   
  
fashion to an office, with lush red carpet, fine floral trimmed wallpaper, pot plants   
  
arranged in the corners, bookshelves crammed to maximum capacity leant against the   
  
back walls, in between random landscape pictures, a fine wooden desk sat in the center,   
  
the leader of the rockets waiting and listening behind it. He reached forward, and   
  
removed a pencil from the holder at the edge of the desk. He tapped it on the bare wood   
  
next to the folder of papers he had in front of him.   
  
"Great work. Everything's on track: get all rockets back here for tomorrow. It's time to   
  
thicken the plot," he explained, his voice calm and soft, surprising considering his role in   
  
the terrorist organization.   
  
"Ok sir. I'll alert all section admins immediately," the rocket replied.  
  
"Thank you," the leader replied. "Promotion prospects times 2," he chuckled. The rocket   
  
nodded, and left the room. The chuckle grew into a deep booming laugh, leaning back in   
  
his chair, brushing his black hair backwards. "Let the mayhem commence!" he growled   
  
to himself.  
  
Setijin and Errol waited in the tunnel, the sky pitch dark, the moon radiating down on all,   
  
stars playfully twinkling, and a handful of white wispy clouds swimming high above. The   
  
lights of the stadium throbbed down on the audience, ecstatic, awaiting the final round of   
  
the competition.  
  
"Here it is ladies and gentlemen! The Finals of the 'Ever Grande Pokémon League   
  
Novice division challenge'!" the announcer shouted down his microphone. Screams and   
  
cheers rattled all around, Setijin and Errol growing anxious.  
  
"This is nerve racking, isn't it?" Errol said to Setijin.  
  
"Yeah. Who'd have though a beginners tournament would be so popular?"  
  
"The people here live for tournaments, no matter how small!" I've tried in this   
  
competition so many times already: the crowds just get bigger and bigger."  
  
"You've done this before?"  
  
"Oh yeah, loads of times! I've lots count, but I've never managed to get this far. Getting   
  
quite excited though. How many competitions have you been in?"  
  
"None. I've only been training for about a week."  
  
"Wow…that's…spectacular to say the least." Setijin blushed lightly. "Anyway,   
  
competition time now. May the best pokémon win." He slung out his hand, Setijin   
  
clasping and shaking it. The announcers voice grated once more, the crowd howling and   
  
Errol and Setijin making their way out onto the pitch.  
  
The field was back to its original self, metal, with a huge pokéball painted on the center.   
  
Both Errol and Setijin walked straight across it to the official waiting on the other side,   
  
standing at the foot of a single columned podium behind him. He held out a coin, and   
  
pointed towards Setijin.  
  
"Pick a side," he said.  
  
"Tails," Setijin selected. The coin was flung high into the sky, shimmering before falling   
  
back down, wetly slapping the back on the official's hand.  
  
"Heads. The stadium choice is down to Errol," he explained.  
  
"I'll choose mountain," he replied emphatically. The official nodded, and waved up at   
  
group of technicians at the far back of the stadium, high above the seats in a small room   
  
in the center of a balcony held up in the rafters. The two trainers and the official stepped   
  
back away from the center as the metal screens crunched apart, lifting a platform with a   
  
rocky outcrop on it. The flat sections were coated with sand and grit, most of the field   
  
arranged with large boulders and rock formations, shaped like mountains and ridges,   
  
extending high above the ground. Errol watched with joy while Setijin looked around at   
  
the crowds, looking down the sidelines, the officials and pokémon sat behind the   
  
advertisement boards, with cameras dotted around. He watched as a series of Kadabra   
  
and Mr. Mimes concentrated, lifting small handheld cameras into the air, guiding them   
  
towards the field and arranging them to get the best views from every angle, high above   
  
the action.   
  
The stadium finished rumbling, the pitches transformation completed, the official   
  
ushering Setijin and Errol towards their starting positions. Setijin walked to the left, while   
  
Errol approached the right, both looking through gaps in the rocky outcrop at each other.   
  
The countdown started, the trainers ready to release their pokémon. Errol stood with both   
  
of his pokéballs at hand, Setijin stood legs astride, his hands waiting just above the slots   
  
in his belt. As the crowd's countdown hit 'one', both reached, and threw the balls high   
  
into the sky. Hanging in the air, 'Go' rang around, the pairs of balls clattering to the floor,   
  
exploding in a flurry of blue light.   
  
"Ready guys?" Setijin asked.  
  
"Umbreon."  
  
"Cham, Medicham."   
  
"Lets rock and roll" Errol shouted to his two pokémon. One was a Golbat, flapping   
  
wildly low above the ground, the second, an Onix, an enormous rock snake, roaring   
  
mightily, shuddering the entire field.   
  
"Ok, here we go!" cried Setijin. "Umbreon, use double team!" Umbreon leapt forward,   
  
barking its name, splitting its image into 3, the two copies blurring and shivering every   
  
now and again. It waited as Setijin called orders to Medicham.  
  
"Medicham, get ready to Ice punch Onix!" he shouted. Medicham turned to him, and   
  
held out his hands.  
  
"Cham, Medicham!" he grunted.   
  
"What? No! Turn around!"  
  
"Cham!" it huffed angrily. Errol barked orders at his pokémon, Golbat lunging for   
  
Umbreon, swiftly swooping down, dissolving one of Umbreon's copies. Umbreon span   
  
around, and unleashed a ball of shadow, which burst towards the bat. The ball followed a   
  
jagged path, turning uneasily after Golbat as it banked around towards the field. The ball   
  
connected, forcing it backwards, Golbat squealing his name in pain. Onix reared its head,   
  
and bellowed, its rock segments shimmering with newfound hardness. Medicham   
  
continued to protest with Setijin.  
  
"No candy Medicham!" Setijin desperately shouted. Medicham grunted and turned back   
  
round to face the arena, his arms folded and eyes closed. Golbat spread its wings and   
  
charged at Umbreon again, obliterating the second copy. Umbreon bolted towards the   
  
nearest rock heap, and ran up the side, zipping into a blur of shadow at the top. Golbat   
  
stopped and looked around; only to get talked from above as Umbreon reappeared.   
  
Golbat flailed back into the sky, its wings now in tatters. It squeaked sharply, crippling   
  
Umbreon as it covered its ears.  
  
"Great work Golbat! Now Onix, 'iron tail' that Medicham!" Errol ordered, almost   
  
maliciously. Onix growled as it slithered forward, weaving around the rocks, extending   
  
its neck as it reached halfway across the field, edging itself backwards, levering its   
  
almighty tail around. It shone like freshly polished metal, the force ripping cleanly   
  
through the rock formations that stood in its way. It swept right around in a long, loose   
  
arc, powerfully slinging into Medicham, sending him flying sideways, into a lone   
  
boulder. The boulder crumbled with the force of the hit, Medicham violently flopping to   
  
the floor.   
  
"Medicham!" Setijin cried. The fighting pokémon whimpered as it pulled itself to its feet,   
  
bruised and battered, brushing the dust off of its legs. Golbat lunged for Umbreon one   
  
last time, both of its wings glowing with energy. It flew directly downwards, smashing   
  
both itself and Umbreon into the ground. Dust kicked up, and both pokémon lay, out for   
  
the count as it settled. Medicham and Onix were left alone, Medicham breathing heavily,   
  
Onix at the peak of its power, curling its tail around a nearby pile of rocks, scooping them   
  
up, preparing to sling them into the air. The crowd screamed with excitement. 


	21. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Medicham stood strong, dazed, keeping his stance steady in the wake of the towering   
  
rock snake. Onix bellowed, flinging its tail around, hurling the collection of rocks into the   
  
air. They peaked, and collectively fell, arranging themselves in mid-flight around   
  
Medicham, all hitting him, encircling him, effectively restricting movement. Medicham   
  
struggled to move, heaving off the boulders, which formed the roof of the formation,   
  
leaving a scattering of smaller rocks, their tips buried deep into the ground.  
  
"Medicham," Setijin began, "Bulk up!" Medicham agreed to Setijin's suggestion quickly,   
  
outstretching his arms and flexing his spindly but deceptively powerful arms. He seemed   
  
to throb and grow with power, breathing heavily out, a newfound physical presence   
  
welling inside of him. He slung his fists, effortlessly opening a passage through the rocks.   
  
He hopped out of the debris, and watches as Onix made its next move.  
  
"Onix, use earthquake!" Errol ordered. Onix threw its head and upper body into the air,   
  
bringing it back down to the ground, flat, sending shockwaves throughout the entire field.   
  
The weaker rock formations crumbled, more debris was thrown into the air and loose   
  
dust, Medicham brought to his knees, attempting to maintain balance. As the shockwaves   
  
died, the stadium erupted into noise, Medicham picking himself up and charging   
  
forwards, ready to assault Onix. The snake edged forwards, quickly curling itself up,   
  
awaiting Medicham's attack. As Medicham leapt into the air, bringing its leg around for a   
  
kick, Onix forced its spiraled body outwards as a counter attack, throwing Medicham   
  
backwards to the floor, heavily thudding downwards, straining as he attempted to   
  
clamber back to his feet.   
  
"Medicham, hang in there!" Setijin cried, Medicham moaning his name in pain, Onix   
  
slithering forward, neck and head raised imposingly. Medicham heaved itself back up,   
  
calling out his name, leaping forward yet again, dropping to the ground prematurely,   
  
catching Onix off guard. The snake charged in counter attack again, Medicham's altered   
  
attack threw it off balance, stumbling as it attempted to turn, the fighting pokémon flying   
  
up behind it, cracking it around the back of its almighty head with a punch, his fist   
  
encased with ice, the tiny crystalline shards shattering around it, sinking themselves into   
  
Onix's rock skin. Medicham hopped back down to the ground, Onix flailing in pain,   
  
inadvertently swinging its gargantuan tail into Medicham, scraping along the floor.   
  
Setijin's pokémon flipped over onto its back, struggling as Onix turned once more,   
  
growling, awaiting orders.   
  
"Onix, finish it off! Body slam!" Errol called. Onix howled, stretching itself out, reaching   
  
high into the shimmering night sky. It stood still, the crowd falling silent, waiting in   
  
anticipation. Medicham's struggles faded, as Onix very slowly started to collapse   
  
forwards, speeding up on decent. Setijin stood frozen; his eyes open wide, the cold air   
  
bringing tears. He heard and felt nothing; all he could see was Medicham, lying flat,   
  
about to be flattened. At that moment, thought flooded out of his brain, leaving him with   
  
one painful image…  
  
The air was fresh and crisp, floating lightly around a sunny spring morning blessed   
  
Fortree Village. The leaves of the trees hummed with green and dew, as did the grass,   
  
bouncing sagely underfoot. Just outside the tiny tree top community wandered a boy, no   
  
older than 16, with shoulder length brown hair, scruffily swiped up at the front, donning a   
  
baggy white t-shirt and dirty blue jeans. He walked, hands in his pockets down the path   
  
out of town, admiring the forestry.   
  
As he walked, he heard a feeble whimper from the undergrowth. He approached, out of   
  
curiosity, wading through the long grass, mysteriously colored plants and flowers, deep,   
  
thick and darkened tree trunks, following the sounds. He pushed back bush after bush,   
  
eventually reaching a small pathway, very badly maintained, the path thin and broken,   
  
trees leaning unstably over it. In the center lay a Quilava, battered, evidently the loser of   
  
a recent fight. By its side sat a tiny Cyndaquil, in tears, nuzzling its supposed mother in   
  
desperation.   
  
The boy's heart melted, cautiously approaching the pair. As he neared, the tiny Cyndaquil   
  
squeaked in fear, curling into a tiny ball, the specks of red on its back bursting into flame.   
  
It struggled to stay balanced, tipping over to one side, supported by the enormous roots of   
  
the tree next to it. Tiny sparks and embers littered the wood, gently digging themselves   
  
through it. The boy backed away, watching as the Quilava struggled to its feet. It barked   
  
feebly, its baby unfolding itself, hopping forwards. The Cyndaquil charged with   
  
newfound courage, leaping at the boy. He fell backwards, catching the tiny mouse like   
  
pokémon. It struggled in his hands, the boy shuffling back to his feet. He bent down,   
  
preparing to release his assailant, before looking up at the unfurling horror.  
  
The Quilava howled helplessly for its child as the flames swept around the trunk of the   
  
tree next to it. The scorching red limbs of the flames wrapped themselves around   
  
themselves over and over, thinning the wood away, heating the area around it. Musty   
  
gray smoke billowed from the blaze, reaching high into the atmosphere. The boy and the   
  
Cyndaquil watched as the tree teetered, Quilava barking frantically, strewn on the floor.   
  
The trunk and thick shards of bark cracked violently as the tree fell towards the ground,   
  
like a crumbling tower, Quilava's cries falling to a whimper, before dying out completely   
  
as the shadow rapidly expanded around it…  
  
"Not again…no…" Setijin whispered to himself, Medicham still as Onix threw itself   
  
down towards him. Setijin flinched forwards, before crying, "Not again!"   
  
As feeling, thought and memory erupted inside Setijin, Medicham awoke, weakly raising   
  
his arms, and focusing. Setijin shook the thoughts out of his head to watch his pokémon.   
  
Onix slammed its vast chin into the floor, the crowd exploding in cheers, the field quickly   
  
becoming enshrouded in dust and mist. Everyone waited, the debris settling, Onix lying   
  
outstretched, Medicham supporting its head with his hands outstretched. The crowd   
  
cheered again as Medicham curled its legs up, and kicked Onix away gently, rolling out   
  
of the way as Onix's head came crashing back down to the ground. Medicham lay,   
  
wriggling feebly once more, Setijin running onto the field to comfort him.  
  
"Stop!" he shouted. "Stop the match!" He ran, sliding down to his knees as he neared   
  
Medicham, scooping his head and body in his hands, his puffed legs still dangling on the   
  
floor.  
  
"Cham…Muh…muh…medicham…" it wheezed.  
  
"It's ok buddy. Its' over now," he whispered, Onix slithering back up, Errol fisting the air   
  
triumphantly, the stadium screaming with excitement and the announcer taking control.  
  
"Setijin has forfeited the match: Errol is the winner!" he shouted, Errol and Onix howling   
  
victoriously, Setijin still on his knees with Medicham, smiling reassuringly at him. He   
  
stroked his head as Medicham slipped out of consciousness, the stadium officials steadily   
  
making their way onto the pitch.  
  
"What happened?" Winona called from the bathroom. Lucia turned her head to call back.  
  
"Setijin forfeited…" she replied slowly.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Medicham seemed out for the count. Not surprising after that last attack," she explained.   
  
Winona grunted angrily, barging out of the bathroom, rubbing her hands with a plush   
  
white towel, discarding it on the floor as she finished.  
  
"Typical. I leave the room for one minute and I miss the most exciting bit!" she   
  
complained. Lucia smiled at her.  
  
"Calm down. There are replays!"  
  
"It's just not the same!" she protested, dropping to the bed. "What is it with me and bad   
  
timing?"  
  
"Yeah, its odd. For a graceful bird type gym leader, you really do lack co-ordination!"   
  
Lucia joked. Winona shot forward, pushing her face in front of Lucia's.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"The boy forfeited?" Drake repeated in confusion. Steven leant over the table of the   
  
meeting room, facing Drake.  
  
"Is the prospect of friendship still not sinking in Drake?" he remarked snidely.  
  
"Friendship? What does friendship have to do with that? That Medicham had already   
  
lost…he just took the easy way out!"  
  
"That's really cold-hearted, even for you!" Arc interrupted.  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is that the boy lost a lot of dignity points by weaseling out of the   
  
battle!"  
  
"How is protecting a friend weaseling out of a battle? More to the point, how does   
  
protecting a friend loose dignity points?" Steven asked sternly, before pausing. "And   
  
what on earth are dignity points?"  
  
"Let's just leave the 'ogre' alone now Steve," Arc replied. The two sat back in their   
  
chairs, and began conversations to other trainers either side of them.  
  
"H...hey wait! Don't ignore me!" Drake called, standing up and slamming his hands on   
  
the table. "Acknowledge me!"  
  
"Do you hear something Arc?" Steven asked sarcastically.  
  
"Not a thing…maybe a little wind, but nothing else." Both grinned smugly at each other   
  
as Drake slumped back in his chair, pouting, swiveling his chair around to face the   
  
window.   
  
"Don't need them anyway," he mumbled to himself, arms folded.  
  
Errol stood atop the podium, waving his arms in the air, now wearing a small golden   
  
medal, with a blue and white striped ribbon, the medal containing a small picture of a   
  
Charmander on it, the words 'Novice Tournament Champion' written in tiny print   
  
beneath it. Onix wrapped itself into a spiral next to his trainer, roaring happily. Setijin sat   
  
back in the waiting room, packing his things up, as a pair of officials, one the one from   
  
before, the second a woman with long blonde hair, wearing the same blue suit. The   
  
woman handed him his pokéball with Medicham in back before handing him a small   
  
silver medal.  
  
"Thanks," he said quietly.  
  
"You know," she began, "This tournament entry will go down on your trainers card. IT   
  
will count towards a lot, and you should be proud you made it this far." Setijin nodded.  
  
"I suppose so," he smiled. He shook hands with the two officials TV crews and   
  
journalists burst in through the entrance, armed with pens, note pads and cameras, all   
  
barking questions at the same time. The two officials stood side by side, arms   
  
outstretched forming a barrier around them, looking towards Setijin for his decision.  
  
"Will you be interviewed?" they asked. Setijin paused in though.  
  
"Yeah, ok," he replied unconvincingly, the two spreading apart, the crews spilling in,   
  
encircling him, all inquiring at once. 


	22. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
The TV crews hoarded around Setijin, pushing each other aside, reaching forward with   
  
their microphones, camera men stretching up over the gathering to get a clear shot at him.   
  
Setijin stood nervously in the center, attempting to organize things.  
  
"What was it like out there?" one reporter asked.  
  
"Incredibly nerve wracking!" Setijin replied, turning towards a second reporter, tapping   
  
him on the shoulder.   
  
"Hi. Elsa Brown: EGC News: Why did you decide to forfeit the match?"  
  
"I didn't want my pokémon to get hurt anymore," he responded.  
  
"But you let your first pokémon take a beating."  
  
"…" He paused, the reporters behind him calling to get his attention. He raised his hand,   
  
and pushed his way out of the circle, grabbing his bag and heading over to the two   
  
officials.  
  
"Thanks," he finished, walking in between them, pushing the door open. He stepped   
  
through, the officials closing together, blocking the reporters.  
  
Scores of people, dressed in black, team rocket issue uniforms conversed, gathered on the   
  
floor of a huge, warehouse like building. Speaker systems were fitted on each concrete   
  
pillar supporting the walls, the rafters high above littered with crude spotlights, a small   
  
metal balcony at the end of the room standing vacant, with large flags emblazoned with   
  
rocket 'R's hanging either side of it. The lights clicked on as the black haired, suited man   
  
emerged, holding a microphone, the cables dangling down, swinging between his legs.   
  
The crowds hushed as he began.  
  
"Well, what a selection we have here!" he started. "It's quite humbling to see so many   
  
rockets before me. I find it hard to believe that but a year ago, we were compiled of no   
  
more than a few people, but now! It almost brings tears to my eyes!" The rockets below   
  
mumbled to each other, as if flattered by his compliments. "Anyway, lets get down to   
  
business. First off, the experiments we've been running have proved successful! We can   
  
now successfully prematurely evolve any and all pokémon, unleashing their full   
  
potentials. With this technology under our belts, we are already superior to most out   
  
there. Rivalry will thin, and our ultimate quest shall be easier to come by." He stopped,   
  
stepping aside to allow a second person onto the balcony. He wore a rocket uniform, his   
  
one much smoother and more casual. It split down the center, with a white collar, much   
  
like a suit. He took the microphone, and continued the speech.  
  
"With a simple procedure, we can evolve any pokémon in almost no time at all. Because   
  
of this, and our ultimate aim, you are all encouraged to remain here after this speech to   
  
have one of your pokémon squad evolved. This will greatly improve your power in battle,   
  
and our power overall. Think of it not as a personal gain, rather than a…a bonus for   
  
Team Rocket itself." The crowd murmured once more, as the leader took the mike.   
  
"As for our ultimate aim, we are right on track. Our genetics experiments are coming   
  
along successfully, and its only a matter of time before the pokémon of legends all fall to   
  
our beck and call!" as the sentence drew to a close, his voice grew more forceful and   
  
excited, lowering as he continued. "As for now, go back to your usual duties. We shall   
  
call for new admins periodically, encouraging new Rocket bases to be founded around   
  
the areas of the world, each with Evolution inducing capabilities. With a constant stream   
  
of new power flooding in…" he slowed to think, before rephrasing; "With a constant   
  
stream of power flowing THROUGH our ranks, we are sure to crush any resistance.   
  
Rockets, I thank you. Spread the word of our revival, and make sure all who stand in your   
  
way know that Team Rocket are the reason for their demise!" He handed the microphone   
  
back to the admin, and left the balcony, the audience applauding him. The admin made   
  
hand motions, attempting to restore quiet.  
  
"Now, if you'll all be so kind, queue single file to the double doors below and prepare to   
  
have your pokémon examined and treated accordingly." With this, the crowd moved   
  
back, funneling in at the front, thinning out more and more the closer to the door they   
  
moved. Slowly but surely, they started to file through to receive their 'upgrades'.  
  
Setijin sat on his bed, talking to Winona via his pokénav. Arc stepped in through the hotel   
  
door, closing it quietly and waiting while the conversation continued.  
  
"You don't think I made the wrong choice then?"  
  
"Not at all! Don't be so stupid. What you did was honorable," she snapped.  
  
"People keep telling me this, but it seems wrong considering that Umbreon took such a   
  
battering…"  
  
"I can see why you'd think that, but…" she paused.  
  
"But?"  
  
"Uh…I'm sorry, I can't think of a way to finish that sentence."  
  
"So you agree with me then."  
  
"I suppose I do see your point, but don't beat yourself up over it. I know very well that   
  
you love Umbreon and Medicham both the same, and I'm sure they do too. Its just that   
  
Medicham has a very odd way of showing it."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Anyway, I have to go now. Lucia and I are going to get some training done. See you   
  
later!" The other end of the line clicked as if to close, Setijin dropping the nav onto his   
  
pillow. Arc stepped forwards.  
  
"All travel arrangements are set. The boat will be arriving at Mossdeep in two days   
  
time," he explained. Setijin smiled.  
  
"Excellent! I'm guessing that means it won't be stopping here then."  
  
"Nope. But that's what you have a bird pokémon for!"  
  
"Yup." Setijin stopped, looking up at Arc. "I guess this is goodbye then?"  
  
"To a certain degree, yes," he replied. "I'll still be keeping in touch with you all, and   
  
we'll no doubt bump into each other again!" He outstretched his hand, unfolding it.   
  
Setijin clasped it and shook.  
  
"Thanks for the lifts, support…everything," he said. Arc grinned.   
  
"See you around then," he finished, turning away and leaving the room. Setijin sat   
  
smiling, before returning to his things, shoveling his clothes into his bags and fitting his   
  
utility belt.  
  
"Looks like its goodbye to you too Ever Grande City!" he sighed. He stood up, slinging   
  
his backpack over his shoulder, shuffling his jacket and flinging his room key into the air,   
  
snatching it back, striding out, closing the door behind him.  
  
Winona and Lucia stood facing each other, more than 5 meters apart, their pokémon   
  
tussling in between them. Plusle and Minun aided one and other, flipping each other   
  
forward, clapping their partners on, or simultaneously unleashing attacks. Pelipper and   
  
Winona's new pokémon Pidgey evaded attacks, often swooping back around to tackle   
  
their opponents.  
  
"That's one powerful Pidgey!" Lucia exclaimed.  
  
"I caught it back in Fortree before we came here. He put up quite a fight." As she   
  
finished, Pidgey flew back into the air, flapping its wings quickly, causing a small   
  
updraft, and flipping Plusle into the air. Minun, looking up at it leapt out of Pelippers   
  
charge and charged its cheeks with electricity.  
  
"Miiiiiinun!" it squealed, guiding a ball of lighting through the air, encircling Pidgey. IT   
  
compacted in on itself, imploding with power, stunning the bird, dragging it to the   
  
ground. The winds died and Plusle landed back on the floor.   
  
"Nice moves!" Winona complimented, Pelipper fluttering back, opening its wide beak,   
  
inhaling deeply. Plusle and Minun rested, steadily dropping off to sleep as Pelipper   
  
continued to wait, absorbing more energy from the air. A minute passed, Plusle and   
  
Minun finally waking up, charging their cheeks once more. Both shot forward, sped up   
  
by a recent agility boost, skidding to a halt directly beneath the air born sea bird. They   
  
howled as small storm clouds quickly gathered above the battle, rumbling with thunder, a   
  
thick bolt of lightning sparking down, traveling straight through Pelipper, the two mice   
  
below reveling in the power. Pelipper struggled as it flapped desperately, attempting to   
  
stay upright. It swallowed the energy gathered in its beak, the result effectively refreshing   
  
it, the burn marks on its feathers dissolving, and its flight returning to peak form.   
  
"Plusle, quick attack it!" Lucia ordered. As Plusle leapt up, ready to aim its attack, Lucia   
  
continued: "Minun, cheer it on!" Minun remained below, clapping its hands, Plusle firing   
  
forwards, colliding directly with Pelipper. Both fell back to the ground Plusle leaping   
  
away from the felled bird, Minun quickly zapping it with a short jolt of electricity.   
  
Pelipper wailed in submission, Winona applauding Lucia.  
  
"Very nicely done." She returned her two pokémon, walking up to Lucia congratulating   
  
hers. The two shook hands, Winona removing a Feather badge from her jacket pocket,   
  
handing it to her opponent.  
  
"I can really have this?" Lucia asked excitedly.  
  
"You beat me. Therefore, you've officially earned it. She smiled, jumping back as her   
  
pokénav rang. She picked it up and flipped it open, listening to Arc on the other end.  
  
"All the preparations are set Winona. The S.S.Aqua will be arriving at Mossdeep the day   
  
after tomorrow."  
  
"Oh excellent!" she replied.  
  
"First class cruise all the way to Johto!"  
  
"Really?" she squealed ecstatically. Lucia overhearing this grinned leaping up, going   
  
bleary eyed imagining the up coming trip.  
  
"Setijin should be on his way too, although I think he plans on heading back to Fortree   
  
for a few things."  
  
"Oh, ok. Is he ok with the pokémon I sent him?"  
  
"I presume so. He hasn't really talked about it too much."  
  
"Oh, I hope its ok," she worried.  
  
"He should be fine…out of curiosity, what pokémon have you lent him?"  
  
Swellow shot through the air, clouds shooting by at high speeds, Setijin desperately   
  
clinging onto its back, the speed causing his eyes to water, his hair flapping backwards   
  
vigorously, scenery blurring past far below.  
  
"Tooooo faaaast!" he whimpered. 


	23. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Swellow swooped down low, skimming sea level, kicking up water behind it. Setijin   
  
fearfully shielded his face with one hand as the bird veered upwards upon sight of land. It   
  
slowed its speed to a gently glide, scanning the ground for Setijin's destination. He   
  
sighed deeply, wiping away the cold tears from his eyes, squinting to focus on the ground   
  
beneath them.   
  
"Down there," he called above the wind, pointing down to the banks of a river. Swellow   
  
screeched, banking and sloping downwards, swirling down towards the ground.  
  
Fortree River crackled gleefully, Setijin dismounting Swellow. He patted it on the back,   
  
returning it to its pokéball, observing his surroundings. To his left sat the river, to his   
  
right the edge of the dense forest, behind him a steep incline, crude rock steps crawling   
  
up its face. He turned to walk up them; the glass paneled Weather Institute glittering in   
  
the sun on the hills above him. He clambered up the steps, arming himself with a   
  
different pokéball.  
  
As he walked, he admired the flowers, dancing colorfully in the gently breeze, the large   
  
wooden rope bridges swaying gently from side to side, and the fish pokémon splashing   
  
playfully out of the cascading streams. He strode along, smiling while inhaling the fresh   
  
air, dropping the pokéball to the floor. Nincanda fired out in a flurry of blue, hopping into   
  
a hover close behind him.  
  
"I think its time we gave you back to your real owner," he explained, Nincanda listening   
  
intently. "You've been a great friend, and without you, I could never have gotten   
  
anywhere in that competition." Nincanda chirped disappointedly.   
  
"Canda?"  
  
"It's only right that I give you back to your real trainer." The two made their way up to   
  
the top plateau, crossing the rope bridge over to the weather institute. Outside it stood the   
  
same two scientists as before, with their Magnemite and Castform floating next to them,   
  
the scientists jotting down notes onto their note pads. Setijin strode over to them,   
  
Nincanda unwillingly following.  
  
Setijin talked with the scientists, the first standing back, observing his pokémon, the   
  
second listening to Setijin's story.  
  
"Sounds like you two have had quite a trip!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well I just came back to say thanks, and to give you your pokémon back…"   
  
Setijin's voice slowed and sounded a hint more solemn than before.  
  
"Well…don't be so hasty!" he continued, crouching down next to the bug. He observed   
  
it, before standing back up, with a satisfied look on his face. "After all you've been   
  
through, I feel you should at least have a battle to see if it's amounted to anything."   
  
Setijin smiled, accepting the challenge, looking to Nincanda for its support. It hummed,   
  
the scientist calling his Magnemite over to the field around the back of the building once   
  
more. They stood apart, as before, their pokémon waiting readily.  
  
"Same rules as last time?" Setijin asked. The scientist stepped back, rubbing his chin in   
  
thought.  
  
"Why not make it a two on two battle?" he suggested. "I want to see your Medicham in   
  
action now too."  
  
"Sure thing," Setijin replied, releasing Medicham from his premium ball. The bug and the   
  
fighter stood side by side, as the scientist released a Magneton, which floated alongside   
  
its partner. Both fizzled with electricity, waiting for the starters orders.  
  
"And begin!" the scientist called, the pokémon donning battle stances.   
  
"Nincanda, harden!" Setijin ordered, Nincanda's thick skin shining freshly, as if coated   
  
with metal. Magnemite hovered forwards, sparking as it released a small shot of   
  
electricity. Nincanda's tough hide simply shimmered as the bolt struck, diffracting it off   
  
into the air.   
  
"Magneton, use Iron defense!" the scientist called, the Magnet pokémon whirring into   
  
life, coating itself with an extra layer of metal coating, in a similar fashion to Nincanda.   
  
Setijin watched, before ordering Medicham into action.  
  
"Ok Medicham, high jump kick!" Medicham leapt forwards, halting itself half way   
  
through the attack. It looked up at the foreboding Magneton, backing away, evidently still   
  
shaken from its previous bout.   
  
"Cham…" it muttered, Magneton closing in.  
  
"Thunderbolt it!" the scientist shouted, Magneton screeching demonically, its magnets   
  
whirring violently, throbbing with lightning, the bolt striking down just in front of the   
  
agile fighter. The mud of the floor churned up, the grass around it charred thoroughly,   
  
Medicham continuing to back away.  
  
"Come on Medicham, I know you can do this!" Setijin reassured, Medicham turning to   
  
listen, before charging at the Magneton. The static from the machine threw him   
  
backwards, shuddering on the floor. Magneton charged up a second blast of thunderbolt,   
  
launching it directly at Medicham, paralyzing him, the helpless fighter shivering in a   
  
heap on the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Nincanda and Magnemite continued their fight. The two seemed to be in a   
  
dead heat; Nincanda continuously upgrading its defenses and evasion by creating   
  
multiple images of itself with double team, Magnemites electrical attacks either missing   
  
or having no effect on the bug.  
  
"Magnemite, use Sonic Boom!" the scientist shouted, the magnet pokémon building up to   
  
a deafening screech, the wind shooting forwards, blasting Nincanda at Sonic speed. It   
  
flew backwards, the shock of the blow knocking out all of its copied images. Nincanda   
  
sat on its own, with no form of protection left.  
  
"Nincanda!" Setijin cried, the bug hopping backwards, ready to initiate its last line of   
  
defense. It swirled its small head around and around, a gentle updraft growing beneath   
  
the Magnemite. It seemed to wallow in the soothing breeze, only coming too as the   
  
breeze grew into a wind, sparkling with tiny particles of silk, shimmering like tiny   
  
diamonds in the air. The Magnemite struggled as the winds whisked it upwards, before   
  
dying and sending it hurtling back towards the ground. As the winds gathered back   
  
towards Nincanda, it squealed happily, the breeze encircling him, providing him with   
  
new strength. His hide shone with newfound resilience, his claws seemed to sharpen, and   
  
its reflexes heightened. Magnemite whimpered metallically as it returned to its master's   
  
pokéball, Nincanda now shaking with light. The winds grew stronger, lifting him gently   
  
into the air, his body encasing itself in light, growing into a large ball of energy, splitting   
  
into two, taking individual shapes, one shorter and fatter than Nincanda's original form,   
  
its legs tucked in around its belly, fore claws outstretched in front of it, his short stumpy   
  
green wings shedding their color and growing long and glasslike, beating vividly,   
  
keeping the new figure hovering above the ground. Its face had flattened, eyes now   
  
glowing red, its supple skin encased in a complex golden mask covering.   
  
"Ninjask," it hissed, fidgeting uncomfortably in its place, as if desperate to move.   
  
"Wow, it evolved!" Setijin exclaimed, the Scientist smiling and nodding.  
  
"It looked like it would soon enough," he explained, Ninjask zipping over to the stunned   
  
Medicham's side.  
  
"Ninjask," it buzzed, flying high into the sky, its speed increasing with each movement. It   
  
looped back around, a copy of itself formed from blurred light splitting off from it. The   
  
original floated back to the ground, the light version embedding itself in Medicham. He   
  
leapt up, examining himself, Ninjask's strength enhancements somehow swirling around   
  
inside of him. He charged towards Magneton once more, arm outstretched and fist   
  
clench, accelerating sharply, the magnet charging up a third thunderbolt blast.  
  
Its magnets whirled, throbbing with power again, sparking wildly, the streams of   
  
lightning whipping around, curling through the air, narrowly missing the fast moving   
  
Medicham. He threw himself up and over Magneton, turning on the spot behind him   
  
upper cutting him with an Ice punch. The electric pokémon wobbled, floating dizzily   
  
back down, Medicham swiveling onto on foot, heaving the second up, lobbing Magneton   
  
off to the other end of the battle field. It flopped to the floor, spinning weakly, the   
  
scientist returning it to his ball.  
  
"What a wonderful battle!" he congratulated, the second figures light dying, details   
  
becoming visible.  
  
Its main shape was almost identical to Ninjask's, its face rounder, and its entire body   
  
encased in dull ochre yellow skin, a wisp of white swirling around its head, thick strips of   
  
dead shell in place of wings. It floated lifelessly, whispering, 'Shedninja'.   
  
"What is that?" Setijin recoiled in shock. The scientists face lit up in excitement, shooting   
  
over to Shedninja, handling it gently in his hands.  
  
"Incredible! So it's true! Nincanda does have a split evolution!"  
  
"Split evolution?"  
  
"Yes. It is said that when Nincanda evolves into Ninjask, its old skin is discarded and   
  
takes the form of a separate pokémon, this here Shedninja!" he explained. Setijin   
  
wandered over to his Ninjask, examining it, and handing it a poke block as a reward.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then buddy," he said, Ninjask humming sadly.  
  
"Now wait just a minute. That Ninjask evolved for a very good reason. You've trained   
  
him far better than I ever could!"  
  
"But he's your pokémon. It's only right that he stays with you!" Setijin protested.  
  
"You may be right, but he'll be a lot better off under your care. It's all too easy to see that   
  
you both care and stand by each other…as for me, I don't mind. It's this Shedninja I'm   
  
interested in!"  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Well sure! Ninjask is a pokémon designed for battling. Shedninja here isn't really the   
  
combat type. Tell you what, you keep Ninjask, and I'll look after Shedninja. This way,   
  
we'll both be happy!" Setijin smiled, hugging Ninjask, before returning both him and   
  
Medicham to their pokéballs.  
  
"Thank you again," he said to the scientist, receiving a smile and a wave in return as he   
  
walked off, heading towards the wooden bridge.  
  
"I'll take good care of him!" both called back to each other simultaneously, resulting in   
  
laughter on both their parts. As he walked into the forest, he turned back one last time to   
  
see the Scientist waving him off, Shedninja floating emotionlessly by his side.  
  
"Well, it looks like its time to say goodbye to everyone in Fortree," he said to himself,   
  
traversing deeper into the undergrowth of the forest. 


	24. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Winona and Lucia lay on the beach, in the shade of the cliff faces, dressed in their   
  
bathing suits with towels stretched over their legs…their pokémon frolicked in the sea,   
  
chasing the waves tumbling back over themselves, the atmosphere serene and relaxed on   
  
the whole. Staryu floated in the shallows, Espeon and Pelipper chasing each other around,   
  
splashing vigorously, Plusle and Minun sitting side by side, watching Pidgey circle above   
  
Gulpin, the tiny poison pokémon breathing heavily under the harsh rays of the sun.   
  
Graveler sat to the side, curled into a ball, leaning against the rocky debris at the foot of   
  
the cliffs.  
  
"This is bliss!" sighed Winona, shifting her body onto her side, her long purple hair un-  
  
tied, flopping over her tanning shoulders, glossy from sun-lotion. She rested her head on   
  
one hand, the arm bent, supporting itself on the mat beneath her. She adjusted the small   
  
sunglasses resting on her nose, before continuing talking to Lucia. "I haven't been to a   
  
beach for years…this is such as nice change from the Gym."  
  
"That reminds me," Lucia responded, wrapping her long brown hair back into a pigtail.   
  
She slipped baggy, sleeveless white shirt on, to protect herself from the sun. "You said   
  
you'd changed your pokémon back in Fortree while Setijin and I surfed here…what else   
  
did you bring other than Pidgey?" Winona smiled, turning over to pick out two pokéballs   
  
from her bag. She stood up, Lucia following as Winona released the two pokéballs.   
  
"Oddish," the first pokémon squeaked.  
  
"Natu," the second one chirped.  
  
"My two newest pets, Oddish and Natu," she explained. "I caught these two about 2   
  
weeks ago in the Safari Zone."  
  
"They're both so adorable!" Lucia beamed, kneeling down next to the two timid   
  
pokémon, holding out her hand to pat them on their heads. Both immediately bolted   
  
backwards, taking cover behind Winona's bag.   
  
"They're both very shy too," Winona sighed, nudging the bag out of the way, picking the   
  
two pokémon up in her arms. Oddish and Natu shuffled, nestling comfortable against her   
  
chest as she walked back over to Lucia, who proceeded to gently pet them. "I was   
  
walking around, watching all of the pokémon in such a natural state, and I saw these two   
  
playing…I just fell in love with them!" Natu chirped as Lucia fed it a tiny pink   
  
pokéblock, handing a second one to the Oddish.  
  
"I've seen a Xatu before: the evolution of Natu," Lucia discussed. "It was very   
  
mysterious, and almost creepy to an extent, but it was so magnificent in battle. As for   
  
Oddish, what are you going to evolve it into, a Bellosom or a Vileplume?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet. Both are as cute as this little one. I'll just have to wait and see if it   
  
wants to evolve or not." As she finished, the two turned to look out to see, as Staryu flew   
  
high into the sky, falling heavily onto the ground. In its place in the waters sat a pair of   
  
Sharpedo, watching malignantly, reveling in their last victim. Lucia ran over to comfort   
  
her injured Staryu, Winona placing Oddish and Natu onto the floor. She ran forward, to   
  
the shoreline, calling her pokémon to order. Lucia followed, Staryu in her arms, ordering   
  
her Plusle and Minun to the front, Gulpin rolling in alongside them.  
  
"Plusle. Minun. Use thunder shock!" Lucia ordered, the two mice sparking the water,   
  
causing the shark pokémon to flinch, swimming backwards before submerging. The   
  
group watched as bubbles rose to the surface, the first shark leaping out, tackling Plusle   
  
to the ground. The second followed, flooring Minun. Gulpin unleashed its toxic spores,   
  
the water creatures slithering their way back into the sea.   
  
"Oddish, use Mega drain!" Winona called, Oddish waddling forwards, bubbles of energy   
  
forming around the pair of Sharpedo. The bubbles compacted, injuring them, the energy   
  
dragged back into Oddish's leaves, shimmering with the new power. The Sharpedo swam   
  
away desperately, the group cheering and congratulating Oddish, while caring for Staryu   
  
and Plusle and Minun.  
  
"Are they all ok?" Winona inquired. Lucia leant back from the mice, nodding.  
  
"Just a little bump. I'll run them over to the pokémon center on a minute."  
  
"Natu! Natu!" the tiny bird chirped.  
  
"Ok, just a second," Winona replied, Natu chirping more frantically. Very quickly   
  
Espeon copied, followed by Graveler. Finally as Pelipper and Pidgey started calling as   
  
well, the two girls turned, gasping at the vision that lay before them. In the shallows   
  
floated no less that 2-dozen Sharpedo, all staying still, staring coldly at the group. The   
  
pokémon backed away in fear, intimidated by the vicious looking pokémon.   
  
"I can't say this looks like a good situation," commented Lucia, turning to Winona.  
  
"Not really, no," she replied. "Ok, Oddish, stun spore them!" she ordered. Oddish   
  
shuddered in terror, squealing as it released its spores, before stopping and running back   
  
behind Winona's legs. The few spores it did release showered down on the front two   
  
Sharpedo, causing them to shiver and swim away. The pack rearranged itself, two more   
  
Sharpedo assuming the positions of the previous pair.  
  
"Perhaps this wont be too much of a problem," Lucia grinned, Gulpin and Espeon taking   
  
the front line of assault, Espeon unleashing a swift flurry of tiny stars, ripping through the   
  
line of sharks in front of her. The group split, Gulpin attacking random pockets with well-  
  
aimed balls of poisonous sludge.  
  
"Pidgey, Pelipper. Use whirlwind!" Winona called, the two birds swooping forwards,   
  
beating their wings heavily, whipping up a small tornado, the water at its base flicking   
  
up, funneling around the currents of the wind. Nearby Sharpedo flailing desperately as   
  
they became dragged into the attack, blasting out of the top, splashing back into the sea   
  
far off into the distance. 6 Sharpedo remained, all still watching the group intensely.  
  
"IF anything, this is sort of fun!" Lucia chuckled, ordering Gulpin forward once more. It   
  
repeated its name, stunned as the remaining Sharpedo hopped out of the water, firing   
  
powerful streams of water at their opponents. Gulpin, Espeon, Pidgey, Pelipper, Graveler,   
  
and Oddish were all blasted backwards with the almighty Hydro Pump technique. The   
  
girls swept around to the aid of their pokémon, Natu hopping forward to the waters   
  
edged. It chirped as it stared back at the sharks, lifelessly. The pokémon waited, and   
  
waited, Sharpedo intimidating, Natu concentrating.   
  
It's eyes closed as the first Sharpedo attacked, leaping forward like before, bearing its   
  
many teeth. As it descended towards Natu, the bird whistled, Sharpedo stopping in mid   
  
air, hanging perfectly still. It tried to wriggle free from whatever was binding it, only to   
  
be thrown far back into the water. The other Sharpedo watched in confusion, the   
  
remarkably innocent Natu still sitting dormant. A second Sharpedo leapt up, launching   
  
another Hydro Pump round towards its adversary, the blast bending and warping, quickly   
  
turning back over and in on itself, altering its course, heading straight back towards the   
  
shark. The barrage of water dove straight down on top of Sharpedo, pushing it down   
  
below the waves, a huge spray of sea curling up into the sky, the last 4 Sharpedo looking   
  
all the more scared than before.   
  
"Natu," the bird reiterated calmly, the fear overrunning the sharks, swimming away   
  
frantically. Natu chirped victoriously, hopping back towards Winona and Lucia, who   
  
were now returning their pokémon to their respective pokéballs. Winona turned around   
  
upon hearing Natu's cheers, looking around for the Sharpedo.  
  
"Odd. Where did they all go?"  
  
"Natu. Natu!" it happily harped.  
  
"You? …Really?" she asked it, with a hint of shock hanging on her voice.  
  
"Tu!" Winona smiled, picking up the tiny bird, sweetly hugging it, before resting it on   
  
her shoulder.  
  
"From now on, you get to ride up front!" she joked, returning to her bag, placing her   
  
pokéballs inside. Lucia followed, slinging her bag over her shoulder, brushing the sand   
  
off of her legs, and rolling up her towel, tucking it under her arm.  
  
"Off to the pokémon center then," she said, the pair making their way up the stairs back   
  
into Mossdeep town. As they left the beach, the silhouette of Setijin and Swellow   
  
forming up in the clouds, quickly growing bigger as they spiraled down, Swellow's   
  
magnificent wing beats kicking up heaps of sand as it slowed for its landing. Setijin   
  
hopped off, returning Swellow to its pokéball, trying to shake the sand particles gathering   
  
in his trainers.  
  
"Now, where are they then?" he asked himself, heading towards the steps the girls had   
  
just climbed.  
  
"Sir, we've just had reports of a defeated Rocket on the outskirts of Mahogany Town,"   
  
the Rocket Admin explained. The boss sat at his desk again, leaning backwards into his   
  
leather seat back, creaking under his weight as he twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"And?"  
  
"The Rockets 'enhanced' pokémon was apparently very unstable when battling. It failed   
  
to execute any attacks, and was said to be unable to contain its strength."  
  
"Do continue."  
  
"Finally, once the pokémon had been defeated…" the admin paused nervously, "the   
  
pokémon somehow de-evolved, much like the rocket's Cyndaquil in the Gym incident a   
  
few days ago."  
  
"How interesting. Was anything else reported?" the boss asked, sitting forward, folding   
  
his arms on his desk. The admin stepped backwards uncomfortably.  
  
"Only that the energy from the induced evolution seemed to be absorbed by the special   
  
pokéballs you issued us with."  
  
"Very well. Tell the fellow admins that 'Research and Development' are looking into it   
  
now." With this, he shooed the Admin out of his office, grabbing the receiver on his   
  
phone, punching in a combination of numbers on the keypad. He held the receiver to his   
  
ear, smiling sinisterly.  
  
"It's working," he sneered.  
  
"What is? The balls?" the scientist on the other end replied.  
  
"Yes. Perfectly by the sounds of field reports. Keep working on things while I wait for   
  
more information. But if things keep going as they have, we should have no trouble."  
  
"Let's just hope that our machines can take it."  
  
"Yes. You should hope they do."  
  
"…"  
  
"Anyway, prepare the observation rooms. I'm coming down now."  
  
"Right away sir." The Boss placed the phone back on his desk, stretching out of his chair.   
  
"It's all falling into place…with just a little more effort from the Leagues and Gyms, and   
  
a few more incompetent Rockets, and everything will be ready. The world will writhe in   
  
fear as I make them feel what they made me and my father feel." He laughed almost   
  
insanely to himself; huskily coughing his throat clears, stepping out of his room,   
  
slamming his door behind him, a small Polaroid picture of Giovanni, the previous leader   
  
of the rockets sweeping off of his desk, floating jaggedly to the floor. 


	25. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Setijin, Lucia and Winona all laid back in the long, steel grated benches aligning the edge   
  
of Mossdeep's port station. The floor was a glossed white, beaming radiantly in the suns   
  
reflected glory, shiny metal railings fitted on the edges of the platform, the sea crashing   
  
into the walls of the port beneath them. The port was fairly quite, only a handful of   
  
tourists and other travelers were scattered around the area, waiting for the ship to arrive.   
  
Setijin sat back, sleeping, Lucia lazily flicking through a magazine, crumpled and creased   
  
from being compressed at the base of her bag, Winona playing with Natu sitting happily   
  
in her lap.  
  
"How long now?" Setijin tiredly asked, still leaning back with his eyes closed, a baseball   
  
cap sloped down over the top of his face.  
  
"Should be here any minute," Lucia replied, engrossed in her magazine.  
  
"So what did you get up to back in Fortree then?" Winona inquired.  
  
"Not much…stocked up on supplies, said goodbye to the folks."  
  
"What did they say when you told them you were off to Johto?"  
  
"Surprisingly little." Setijin sat forward, removing his hat and scratching his head,   
  
disheveling his long hair. "Do you think there's some deep psychological trauma thing   
  
involved?"  
  
"I doubt it," Winona responded, continuing to play with Natu, bouncing it on her knees   
  
like a child.  
  
"It never really bothered me until now."  
  
"Why does it bother you now then?" Lucia butted in.  
  
"What if they don't like me or something?"  
  
"Oh come on Setijin!" Winona snapped. "Who couldn't like…" Lucia and Setijin both   
  
sat forwards, looking at Winona inquisitively.  
  
"Who couldn't like…" Lucia grinned.  
  
"Uhh…" Winona blushed, shifting herself to one side. "Sure, I make one mistake, and   
  
you two pick up on it like that. Well I'm sorry! I can't help that I'm not perfect."  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Lucia reluctantly apologized, Setijin still bent forwards.  
  
"So you don't like me?" he asked disappointedly. Great, first my parents, now you!"  
  
"Setijin!" Winona exclaimed, Setijin laughing in return.  
  
"Just joking!" Winona's face became swept with frustration. Setijin looked out so sea, the   
  
ferry, S.S.Aqua turning into the port. "It's here!" he called excitedly.  
  
"First class food, first class pampering…first class beds!" Lucia swooned.  
  
"Natu, Natu!" the bird chirped, Winona angrily packing her things together.  
  
"Stupid…annoying…every little mistake I make…" she mumbled, Setijin and Lucia   
  
smiling towards her as they ran towards the parking boat. Winona swept up Natu in her   
  
arms, jogging behind them as the ferry came to a halt, the large steel gangway clapped   
  
down, the staff of the ship ushering and welcoming people aboard, whilst checking   
  
tickets. The trio approached the staff, stopping to check for tickets.  
  
"You still have the tickets Setijin?" Winona checked.  
  
"…tickets?"  
  
"…yes, tickets."  
  
"Do I have the tickets?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, you DO have tickets…"  
  
"…tickets?"  
  
"Tickets!" she snapped, Setijin laughing even harder than before, pulling them from his   
  
pocket, Winona snatching them away. "Very angry now!" she added, stomping forwards,   
  
arm outstretched, the tickets fanned out in her hand. The staff member checked, before   
  
guiding them on board the ferry.   
  
"To your left is the 1st class area, including bars, restaurants and the sleeping quarters,   
  
and to your right is, well, the rest of the ship, with swimming pool, an even more diverse   
  
selection of bars and restaurants, and the ships exclusive shopping center!" Lucia charged   
  
past the rest of the group, pushing through the crowds, darting off towards her bedroom.  
  
"She's not waiting around!" Setijin remarked.  
  
"She wont get far," replied the staff member.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She hasn't got her room key," he chuckled, jangling the small key with gold plated fob   
  
in front of Setijin. Setijin grabbed the keys, shaking hands with the official as he casually   
  
followed Lucia, making sure not to rush too much.  
  
"It's magnificent," the rocket boss relayed, examining the large steamed glass pod   
  
installed in front of him. The room had whitewashed walls and tiled floors, desks littered   
  
with all miscellaneous manner of items and wares, all in a long line, running through the   
  
center of the long, thin room. Against one wall sat a series of enormous computers, with   
  
countless dials, tiny flashing lights and reel to reels, spinning continuously, recording   
  
data. Scientists rushed around, shuffling through clipboards of files and papers discarded   
  
onto piles of rubbish, the only two figures standing still being the boss and the 'select   
  
scientist'.  
  
"Soon enough, once all our systems are up to maximum efficiency, we shall completed   
  
the connections, and phase one of the experiment will be underway," the scientist   
  
explained, adjusting his chunky, thick-rimmed glasses.  
  
"And once the energy flowing in reaches the right level…"  
  
"…The hatches will have opened and the subject shall start receiving chunks of   
  
information via the energy, increasing its capabilities, performance…with enough power,   
  
it will become unstoppable." The boss stepped closer, cupping his hands around his eyes,   
  
peering into the chamber.  
  
"Won't the side-effects of the field pokémon be copied into this one?"  
  
"There is a slight possibility that some, 'feedback' if you will, will destroy some of the   
  
data, but we feel entirely confident that these filters will only supply the subject with the   
  
information we want it to receive."  
  
"Perfect…how long do you estimate until systems are online, and then in turn how long   
  
until we can take this precious little thing for a 'test drive'?"  
  
"Well, we need to make sure we're getting a constant stream of resources from the field,   
  
and the results of the tests on the machine itself need to be verified, but if things go as   
  
planned, the data transfer shall begin in about a weeks time."  
  
"A week?"  
  
"Well, we do need to make sure everything is running as it should; if we have   
  
fluctuations in the intake, we could receive the equivalent of a power surge, the results of   
  
which can be devastating."  
  
"Very well…"  
  
"Once everything is up and running however, the process itself should take no more than   
  
a few days."  
  
"Excellent!" the boss stepped backwards, slapping the Scientist on the back. "If this pulls   
  
through, you're going to be right up there at the top of things!" he beamed. The scientist   
  
smiled gleefully.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure! Of course, if things go down the pan…well, I'm sure you can imagine the rest…"   
  
The boss walked off, leaving the room, the smile dying from the scientists face.  
  
"Yippee…" he responded sarcastically, turning back to the pod. "Not long now, eh?" he   
  
whispered to it, lifting the clipboard in his hand, jotting down a series of readings from   
  
the dials on the wall in front of him.  
  
Winona stood at the side of the ship, resting on the metal railings around the edge. She   
  
sequentially stared down at the waves lapping at the helm of the ship, then looking back   
  
up at the skies, the snow-white clouds sailing past, overshadowing then revealing the sun   
  
as they passed. Her long purple pigtail blew vibrantly in the wind, brushing against her   
  
bare neck, her small blue jacket unzipped, revealing her navy blue top, the tips of her   
  
jacket flapping past her short shorts. Behind her stood the groups room, and small glass   
  
door standing closed, leading into the corridor of the ship. Setijin stepped out of the door,   
  
gently closing it behind him, approaching the solemn Winona. He tapped her on the   
  
shoulder, before walking around to the railings next to her, donning the same position:   
  
arms folded over the side, head sloped down, gazing at the foam beneath them.  
  
"What's up?" he quietly asked. She shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I took fun just a little bit too far. We didn't mean   
  
to make you angry."  
  
"It's not that…" she sighed. Setijin turned intently, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Well then, something is bothering you. What is it? It's not going to do you any good   
  
keeping it quiet." Winona looked back at him, gazing into his big sea blue eyes, his long   
  
shady brown hair wafting in front of his face.  
  
"I guess I just feel…lonely…"  
  
"What are you talking about? Lucia and I are here with you…sure we're not going to see   
  
her for the next few days, with the shops and all." Winona chuckled sweetly, before   
  
looking back up, holding her hair back behind her neck.  
  
"I mean lonely-lonely…"   
  
"Oh, THAT kind of lonely."  
  
"I guess I've never really felt this way before because I've never spent this much time out   
  
and about with other…people before."  
  
"Ah…"  
  
"I don't know if its just confusion, hormones or what talking, but…"  
  
"I think I see where this is going…"  
  
"Setijin…" she whispered. He leant forward, blushing slightly as he softly replied:  
  
"Winona…"  
  
"…psyche!" Setijin jumped backwards in horror, his face erupting in red.  
  
"That was sick, cruel, embarrassing and demeaning!" he cried.  
  
"I know…and it only took 5 minutes to think up!" she laughed. Setijin turned away,   
  
Winona sympathetically walking up behind him, throwing her arms around his neck,   
  
resting her head on his shoulder as he continued to look away. "Sorry matey boy," she   
  
sniggered. "It's sweet that you felt like that though. Did you really mean it?"  
  
"No matter what I say, you're only going to hear what you want to hear!" he sulked.  
  
"So yes then…"  
  
"You see!" Setijin stormed off, slamming the glass door behind him, Winona still   
  
chuckling, Natu hopping up to her feet, tapping them to gain her attention.  
  
"Natu…" it whined.  
  
"What? He deserved it…they did the same to me earlier!"  
  
"Tu…"  
  
"…But I guess it was Lucia that suggested it…and that was a little cruel."  
  
"Natu!"  
  
"I've messed up, haven't I?" she evaluated sadly. Natu closed its eyes and nodded. "I   
  
suppose I'm going to have to try and patch things up…"  
  
"Tu, tu."  
  
"You don't think this is one of those forever things, do you?" Natu stayed still, wriggling   
  
as if to shrug undecidedly. Silence hung over the two as the waves of the ocean continued   
  
to crackle.   
  
"Natu?"  
  
"It's not as if it wasn't a total lie," she sighed, making her way back into the ships   
  
corridor, easing the door to behind her. 


	26. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Lucia barged back into the group's bedroom, armed with around a dozen bags of   
  
shopping, all full to the brim, spilling their contents as she dropped them all on her bed.   
  
She piled the shopping into a small gathering at the center of her bed, sitting down on the   
  
edge, sagging, even under her light frame.  
  
"There…got all the essentials," she confirmed, grabbing a pile of shirts from one bag,   
  
holding them up in front of her, examining their designs. "Now to start shopping for   
  
pleasure…wait, no…I must pace myself." She sat frozen for a moment or two, before   
  
looking around, dropping her clothes into her lap. "Ok, paced enough…hey, where are   
  
the others?" She scanned the room again, shrugging off her friend's whereabouts, placing   
  
the clothes behind her, whipping out her purse. She shuffled through her notes and coins,   
  
nestled snugly in their own individual compartments, Winona walking into the room   
  
dissatisfied. She took one glance at the pile of wares and sighed.  
  
"So, how do you plan on carrying all those things?" she asked. Lucia leant forward,   
  
halting as she realized she had no answer.  
  
"…backpack?"  
  
"Come on…you need to take that stuff back."  
  
"I'm NOT addicted…" Lucia erupted…the room stayed silent, Winona shuffling   
  
uneasily.  
  
"…I never said you were addicted," she replied quietly, Lucia looking back at her   
  
shopping sheepishly.  
  
"Ok, I'll take the stuff back," finishing by hoarding her items back into their bags,   
  
grabbing the plastic straps in her hands. "Hey, where's Setijin?" she inquired.  
  
"I wish I know…he's sulked off somewhere."  
  
"Any reason why?"  
  
"Sort of…"  
  
"Well, while I'm out returning this stuff, by the sounds of things, you better be   
  
apologizing, for whatever you've done."  
  
"That's the plan," she confirmed, both girls leaving the room, still chatting, closing the   
  
door behind them. As the door slammed shut, Setijin's rucksack shuffled, blue sparks   
  
shimmering out of it. Medicham materialized, excitedly admiring his surroundings.  
  
" Meeeedicham," he grinned satisfactorily. He hopped back onto the bed behind him,   
  
swiping the Television remote control from the bed beside him, leaning back against the   
  
royal red paper pasted on the wall behind him.  
  
Setijin waited at a table in the corner of a large café, located on the deck of the ship.   
  
Through the full-length windows, he watched the sea, sitting sideways in his chair, his   
  
arm rested on the back, his second tapping a plastic stand with a number on it on the   
  
table. A waitress approached with a tray of items, gently arranging them on the table.   
  
Setijin shifted around, thanking the waitress before admiring his food: a small toasted   
  
cheese sandwich with garnish scattered around the side of the plate, and a steaming and   
  
frothing cup of coffee, a tiny packet of sugar resting in the saucer.   
  
"Hmm, lunch," he beamed, whipping the sandwich from its plate, taking a hungry bite   
  
out of it. He chewed, reveling in the creamy cheese, his eyes closing in ecstasy. Each bite   
  
brought on more euphoria. Sandwich had never tasted so good.   
  
"Nice sandwich?" Winona ask, Setijin jumping in surprise, his eyes shooting open,   
  
flinging himself backwards, tumbling to the floor with his chair. He kicked the table on   
  
the way down, knocking the mug of coffee onto its side, spilling it over the table. Winona   
  
laughed heartily as Setijin picked himself up, the eyes of the café fixed on him.  
  
"Thank you very much," he snuffed, wiping the contents of his lunch from his stained   
  
shirt, lifting the chair back up, slamming a handful of coins onto the table by his receipt.   
  
Winona embraced her stomach, trying to suppress her laughter as Setijin stormed away.   
  
She staggered, following him, while wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Setijin, lighten up!" she giggled, following him through the glass doors of the café,   
  
leading onto the sunny deck of the ship, Setijin entering a door into the corridor.  
  
"Sure…I will once you stop trying to humiliate me, and once everyone in that café stops   
  
laughing at me," he snapped, still briskly walking onwards, refusing to turn back to look   
  
at Winona.   
  
"Really! It's not as if I deliberately made you jump! It's not my fault you're a…" Setijin   
  
shot around, pushing his face right in front of hers, scowling.  
  
"It's not your fault I'm a?" Winona sniggered, trying to resist, finally giving into her   
  
urges.  
  
"…sissy…" Setijin stormed away once again, Winona falling against a wall in hysterics.   
  
"Setijin, wait!" He reluctantly stopped, still facing forwards, huffing in frustration   
  
waiting for her to speak.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry I tricked you, made fun of you and made you fall over like a wimp."  
  
"…"  
  
"And to be fair, you did the same to me. Not quite as extreme, but it still hurt."  
  
"…sorry"  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry too." Setijin sighed, as if to relieve the anger built up in him. He   
  
turned around, with a sympathetic smile wiped across his face, the warm coffee dripping   
  
from his shirt. The two stepped towards each other, opening their arms, ready to embrace,   
  
before rethinking, stepping apart and shaking hands. "Anyway, I best go back and   
  
change. It was probably better I didn't stay in there too long."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The coffee wasn't particularly warm." Both chuckled, continuing down the corridor,   
  
side by side.  
  
"What do you mean you wont take my money?" Lucia bellowed, slamming her hands on   
  
the counter, the shop assistant retaining his stiff posture, one arm straight by his side, the   
  
other resting on the keypad of the till.  
  
"Well ma'am, typically, we don't accept chocolate coins as acceptable currency," he   
  
replied.  
  
"Why not? It's money isn't it? What makes it any different from normal money?"  
  
"Typically, normal money doesn't melt in the till."  
  
"So you're not going to let me buy this stuff then?"  
  
"Not unless you can find money that doesn't stick to my fingers, no."  
  
"Fine," she snapped, heaving one of her many shopping bags onto the counter, removing   
  
a handful of clothes from it, forcing them into the shop assistants hands, the people in the   
  
queue behind her grumbling impatiently. "I'd like to get a refund on these please," she   
  
explained.  
  
"Do you have a receipt as proof of purchase?" he asked in return. She removed a small   
  
slip of paper from her pocket, handing it to him.  
  
"There you go!"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am. This isn't a receipt from our shop: these items are not 'glucose' or   
  
'cocoa beans', and this stores name isn't 'Chocotastic Bar'."  
  
"Oh wait, wrong one," she replied, snatching the wrapper back, removing a second slip of   
  
paper."   
  
"This is the right one?" he asked before looking at it. Lucia nodded. "No chocolate?" She   
  
shook, as he held it up to the light. "Ok, Items 010294, 142200 and…pant…oh wait,   
  
here's the code…" he mumbled to himself, Lucia blushing as the growing crowd behind   
  
chuckled under their breath. "There, all together, that would be $15.99."  
  
"Fifteen dollars!" she exclaimed, shooting forwards, resting on the desk. "I paid at least   
  
forty for that lot!"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but this is taking into consideration that you tried to trick me with   
  
items of a chocolaty nature, the actual chocolate stains on the clothes themselves, and the   
  
tiny little point that this receipt is for the shop over there," he replied, pointing out of the   
  
shop, towards another store on the other side of the center."  
  
"Chocolate stains? Never, oh wait…" she halted, delving into her bag, revealing an   
  
empty net bag, the label suggesting that it used to contain chocolate coins, the foil   
  
wrappers littered at the bottom of the net, melted chocolate dripping from them.  
  
"I'm just taking a wild guess, but I'm guessing you wont accept any more of your   
  
'currency' as repayment," the shop assistant replied snootily, holding up a full bag of   
  
chocolate coins.  
  
"Fine; patronize me all you want. I shall take my business elsewhere," Lucia returned,   
  
gathering her items into her arms and walking away from the desk. As the next customer   
  
reached the desk, Lucia strode back, snatching the bag of chocolate from the shop   
  
assistants hand, leaving once again.  
  
Medicham still lay on the bed, with empty 'toblerone' wrappers, cans of soda, potato chip   
  
wrappers and stained napkins, once of which with a chunk bitten out of it, littered around   
  
him. Licking at the dried chocolate on his lips, he proceeded to flick through channels on   
  
television, which itself hadn't been tuned in, all channels nothing more than static.   
  
Around the rest of the room explored the other pokémon, all released from their   
  
pokéballs thanks to Medicham. The mini bar sat open, its contents spilled on the floor,   
  
Plusle and Minun gnawing through plastic packaging. Staryu laid at the bottom of the   
  
empty bathtub, aligning itself under the slowly dripping tap, wallowing in the steady   
  
supply of water, Pelipper drinking out of the toilet by the side.  
  
The curtain rail had collapsed on one side, Umbreon and Espeon chewing at the curtain   
  
fabric, Oddish and Gulpin squaring up to a small pine air freshener on the table in the   
  
center of the large room. Ninjask seemed transfixed in following his reflection in the   
  
French windows, Natu sleeping snugly on one of the many thick pillows on Winona's   
  
bed, Pidgey trying to make nest in the elaborate, dish like lamp shade hanging from the   
  
fixture on the ceiling. The noise was frantic, all of the pokémon charging around the   
  
room, stopping rigid as the front door clicked, Setijin and Winona waiting on the other   
  
side, trying to fit the key in the lock.  
  
"…So she'll be back soon once they tell her that they wont accept chocolate…   
  
what…has…happened…to…our…room?" Winona slowed, horrified at the state of the   
  
room. Setijin walked past her, dropping the key on the small table next to the door,   
  
looking up, glancing at the room, and without stopping turning straight back around,   
  
grabbing the key and closing the door. The scene remained frozen, the only sound being   
  
the screams from Setijin outside. After a few seconds, the screams died, and Setijin re-  
  
entered, dropping the keys once again, examining the room standing by Winona's side.  
  
"Ok, who's responsible?" Setijin asked, surprisingly calmly. The pokémon   
  
simultaneously pointed towards Medicham, who sat staring straight back at Setijin,   
  
frantically stabbing at the remote control.  
  
"Cham. Cham!" he squealed, Setijin still rigid.  
  
"Winona, could you wait here and return the pokémon while I get some Industrial   
  
strength sticky tape?" he requested, casually leaving the room, easing the door shut   
  
behind him. Winona still stood still in shock, the pokémon remaining still, Pidgey wailing   
  
as the light fitting came crashing down to the floor. 


	27. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
"And that's why we need to move to different room," Setijin explained to the porter,   
  
Winona and Lucia waiting anxiously behind him, the group stood out in the corridor. The   
  
porter rubbed his chin before responding.  
  
"Well I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything." He shook hands with   
  
Setijin before walking off and away from them, Setijin turned back to the girls, sighting   
  
with relief.  
  
"I was surprised that they let us off so lightly," Winona considered. "Y'know, we did   
  
wreck one of their rooms."  
  
"I'm sure they get this all of the time," Setijin replied, before pondering. "On the other   
  
hand, this could be a first. He twisted himself around; to examine the pokéball taped shut,   
  
holstered in his belt. He shook his head disappointedly, before adding: "It's the only way   
  
he'll learn."  
  
The group wandered out onto the deck, basking in the almost tropical glow of the air. The   
  
sea clapped as usual, clouds few and far between, the sun almost chirping with delight.   
  
Small flocks of Wingull swept through the sky, random fish pokémon leaping out from   
  
the waters around the ship.   
  
"This is just gorgeous!" squealed Winona. "I think I'm going to get changed and spend   
  
some time in the pool," she continued, pointing over to the large, rectangle tray of water   
  
further down the ferry. The figures of people and pokémon could be made out off in the   
  
distance, Setijin and Lucia discussing the suggestion.  
  
"Yeah, what the heck, we may as well all go," Setijin replied, slipping the backpack from   
  
his shoulders. "At least the room getting destroyed means we don't have to walk back for   
  
our swimwear." He dropped the bag to the floor, opening it out fully, leaving Lucia and   
  
Winona space to grab their things. Clasping them in their arms, both left for the line of   
  
small changing cubicles, Setijin grabbing his things, slipping the rucksack back up, shorts   
  
in hand, heading off towards the pool.  
  
The meeting room of Ever Grande Cities pokémon league HQ was at full capacity;   
  
hoards of elite trainers crowding around the table, Steven standing to take control of   
  
proceedings. The crowds hushed as he began, hands resting on the table in front of him.  
  
"Thank you for all being here today," he started, his voice calm, but stern. "Now, I'm not   
  
going to beat around the bush: Team Rocket are beginning to get serious. We are   
  
receiving more and more reports of disturbances involving them each and every day. So   
  
far, we've had more pokémon thefts, jailbreaks and all manner of things. Although many   
  
of their small campaigns are foiled with relative ease, it is, to say the least, unsettling to   
  
know that they still have such a large following. It is impossible to tell whether these   
  
outbreaks are related; part of a grand scheme so to speak, or if they are unrelated and   
  
honestly random. They do seem petty, particularly badly planned an executed attacks, but   
  
the possibility of this all being part of something bigger is inherently probable. We know   
  
they have a self-proclaimed leader, but whether he is ordering these pockets of disorder   
  
or not is still uncomfortably unknown." The crowd remained silent as Steven sat back   
  
into his seat, Glacia of the Hoenn Elite Four rising to her feet.  
  
"Now, so far, the worst affected area is Johto: Rocket influence hasn't massively spread   
  
to Hoenn, but they still seem to be responsible for a lot of petty incidents being reported   
  
around through the cities. We also still haven't received any word from Kanto: and we   
  
still don't know why. It could be that Rockets have managed to somehow commandeer   
  
control of the region, or that they are simply refusing to help. This is where you trainers   
  
come in. Arc?" Glacia in turn, sat down as Steven did, Arc taking the 'floor'.  
  
"The plan is this: I am personally taking groups of you over to Kanto to investigate the   
  
situation there. We don't know what to expect, so that's why we are still undecided as to   
  
how many of us are going. We need support here, but we also don't want to be left   
  
helpless over in Kanto if the worst-case scenario is a reality. We don't know what to   
  
expect there: you need to be ready for anything." He paused, before sitting back down.   
  
"And that's about it. We leave this time next week, and simply come and see me if you   
  
want to 'reserve' a place in the party," he finished, the crowds voices rising once again,   
  
muffling each others comments. Arc, Steven, Glacia and Drake, whom was also at the   
  
proceedings leant forward over the table to continue talking.  
  
"So, do you think people are going to sign up for this?" Glacia asked. Arc and Steven   
  
shrugged simultaneously.  
  
"If they don't, we're still going to have to pick people. It is imperative that we get over   
  
there and see what is going on!" Arc exclaimed dramatically, and abruptly.  
  
"You do seem very desperate to get over there," Drake commented. "I know it's   
  
important, but for something that's potentially as dangerous as this, you are acting   
  
surprisingly eager." Arc looked back sheepishly.   
  
"I guess it must be the adrenalin pumping," he returned. "Still, lets adjourn this   
  
meeting…it's getting to noisy in here." The group nodded, all attempting to slide their   
  
seats back and stand at the same time, the crowds behind them keeping them force   
  
against the table.  
  
"Perhaps we should just wait until they leave," commented Steven, his legs being crushed   
  
in between the chair seat and the tables' edge.  
  
Setijin made his out and around his changing cubicle, towel folded in his hand, and   
  
pokéballs still attached to his belt, fitted around the top of his swimming shorts. He   
  
brushed the fringe of his hair backwards. He continued across the deck, making his way   
  
down a series of steps leading to a white tiled area, the center containing the pool. His   
  
bare feet sloshed playfully in the warm puddles of water arranged on the floor, as he   
  
slowed, scanning the area for his two partners.  
  
The pool was filled with people, from children and their parents, to old couples lazing by   
  
the side. Young trainers small water pokémon floated on the surface, occasionally diving   
  
under, chasing their trainers, or avoiding other swimmers. The sun shimmered on the   
  
constantly rippling surface,  
  
Winona and Lucia lay in their swimsuits on a pair of reclined sun beds arranged next to   
  
the pool. Other passengers wandered past them, dripping wet from the water, often   
  
wrapped in towels, or carrying elaborate inflatable toys. Lucia sat up, nudging her   
  
sunglasses down her nose to see Setijin waving towards her from the other side of the   
  
swimming area. He wandered forwards, turning his head to stare out to sea. As he walked   
  
closer, his ears pricked up as he heard erratic splashing: much different from the hiss of   
  
the waves against the boat. He continued to listen intently, continuing towards the girls.   
  
"Finally got here then," Lucia remarked, lying back down onto her sun bed.   
  
"Better late than never," Setijin replied weakly, his concentration still on the splashing.   
  
He dropped his towel at Lucia's feet, before walking over to the banister around the edge   
  
of the ship. He peered over the edge, examining the waters, trying to follow the   
  
splashing. Further up the deck, he spotted two water pokémon, tussling alongside the   
  
ferry; a small Barboach, quite obviously lost, being hounded by a large Cloyster, bobbing   
  
up and down on the water surface.  
  
"Barboach? What is a Barboach doing out at sea?" Setijin asked himself, before running   
  
up the deck to be right above them. He peered down again, watching as Cloyster heaved   
  
its almighty pink shell out of the water, crashing back down on the lake dwelling   
  
pokémon. Setijin reached for a pokéball from his belt, releasing Ninjask, ready for battle.   
  
He ordered it down, the bug descending, hovering by Cloyster's side. The clam pokémon   
  
lunged forward, Ninjask evading with ease, Cloyster crashing dramatically back into the   
  
water. Ninjask continued to scan the water, looking for Barboach, as Cloyster charged   
  
again. Ninjask banked around quickly, Cloyster ramming into the hull of the boat.   
  
Disoriented, the clam submerged itself, dizzy from the recoil of the attack, while Ninjask   
  
buzzed back to Setijin, pointing at the now unconscious Barboach, floating limply next to   
  
the bug pokémon. Setijin hurled down a spare pokéball, Ninjask guiding it towards the   
  
tiny pokémon, the ball clapping shut without resistance. Clasping it in between its fore   
  
claws, Ninjask dragged the ball back up onto the ship, Setijin taking it gently.   
  
"Excellent work!" he congratulated, returning the bug and running over to the pool,   
  
releasing Barboach. He slid in after it, keeping it penned inside the ring formed with his   
  
arms, stopping it from floating away. As he waited for the pokémon to awake, Winona   
  
and Lucia strode over, crouching behind him at the side of the pool, examining his   
  
newest team member.  
  
"What happened?" Lucia asked first, Setijin half-turning his head to answer.  
  
"I saw this guy getting attacked by a Cloyster," he explained.  
  
"But what's a Barboach doing all the way out at sea? I thought they lived in rivers and   
  
lakes," Winona inquired.  
  
"I thought so to." As he finished, the pokémon squeaked as it awoke, squinting as it   
  
looked up at Setijin. It wriggled upwards, breaking the surface of the pool, puffing its   
  
thick blue lips at the moist sea air.  
  
"He's quite cute!" Winona commented, Barboach familiarizing itself with the area   
  
around it.   
  
"Well, at least its ok," Setijin sighed. "Time to release you." As he stood up, reading his   
  
pokéball, Winona held him down by pushing on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait, you can't release him here! If you must release him, at least wait until we're in   
  
Johto where we can put him back in his normal habitat." Setijin agreed, slumping back   
  
down into the pool. He rested his arms in the water, swinging one forward to pet the   
  
water pokémon.  
  
"I guess you're right. It looks like you're mine for now little guy," he smiled, Barboach   
  
watching in confusion, still overwhelmed by its new surroundings, jerkily twisting itself   
  
around in the water.  
  
Two rocket members stood side by side, their pokémon exhausted from battle, collapsing   
  
to the ground in front of them as their two opponents cheered in victory.  
  
"I don't get it!" cried the first rocket. "Why aren't our pokémon strong enough to take on   
  
these puny trainers!" Their Arbok and Golbat lay flat out on the floor, panting heavily as   
  
the trainers returned their pokémon and ran. As the rockets raised their pokéballs in   
  
frustration, streams of light exploded from their pokémon. The white trails sparkled and   
  
wrapped around each other in the air, whisking around and feeding back into the balls,   
  
finishing with a spectacular flash of color. The light cleared, and rockets shot forward   
  
towards their pokémon; now an Ekans and a Zubat.  
  
"What happened?" asked the second rocket, examining his pokémon. The first whipped   
  
out a mobile telephone, flipping it open and scrolling through a list of phone numbers. As   
  
the call connected, the rocket held the phone to his ear.  
  
"This is Field Rocket group 16 reporting…we have a problem," he calmly explained, the   
  
pokémon gently coming to. 


	28. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Night was breaking steadily, streaks of blue streaming across the blackened sky, littered   
  
with tiny specs of sparkle, as Setijin, Lucia and Winona awoke from their slumber. The   
  
S.S.Aqua continued to briskly sail along the crystalline seas, swaying ever so slightly in   
  
the sea breeze. The windows of the ship lit up one by one, as more passengers gently   
  
awoke, readying themselves for the new day. Through the group's window peered   
  
Setijin, edging back the curtains to look at the world outside.  
  
"Best night's sleep I've had in a long time," he commented, turning back into the room.   
  
"It's a good thing that the only spare rooms they had were a step up from first class."   
  
"I still can't help feeling guilty…I mean it is our fault that our pokémon destroyed one of   
  
their rooms beyond repair," returned Winona. She folded her clothes into her bag,   
  
twisting to look at Lucia. "So, what are you going to do today?"  
  
"Well, since we're not going to dock until the afternoon, I thought I might try entering   
  
one of those pokémon contests," she replied. "I've always though my pokémon were the   
  
cutest, and no is my chance to prove it!"  
  
"They have contests on this ship?" Setijin asked.  
  
"Yup. Ones that focus on appearance and style rather than battling."  
  
"Cool. I might just have to try my hand at one of those."  
  
"Why don't we all go?" Winona suggested. "I want to go to, so lets make it a 'group   
  
thing'."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea!" Lucia agreed. "The contest starts at Eleven O'clock, so we   
  
still have a little while left."  
  
"Do we have to do anything before entering?" Setijin inquired.  
  
"Not that I know of. There will be small groups for different categories…and there are   
  
supposed to be several contests a day for each of them, so getting in wont be a problem,"   
  
Lucia explained.  
  
"Well, lets go and make sure we get a place now…I need to decide which pokémon to   
  
enter too…" Winona pondered, leading the group out of their room.  
  
"How far along are we now?" asked the Rocket Boss, the scientist replying with a hint of   
  
excitement on his breath.  
  
"Not too long now!" he exclaimed. "We are getting in a lot more feedback than we   
  
expected, so we may even be able start the process by this time tomorrow!"  
  
"Brilliant!" returned the Boss. "When do I get to 'test drive' it then?"  
  
"Well, once we've started transferring information into it, we should probably have   
  
enough data on it to start field tests in, say, three days."  
  
"Great work! And you're still positive that this will hold together?"  
  
"Yes. Providing our rockets keep up their 'good work', everything will continue to go   
  
according to plan!"  
  
"I am thoroughly impressed. Anyway, I'm heading back up to the office for now. I need   
  
to sort out things," the boss explained, unsure of exactly what to do with himself. "Keep   
  
up the good work."  
  
"We will sir!" returned the scientist, smiling sinisterly.  
  
The trio stood side by side in a line, peering over the heads and shoulders of the small   
  
crowd of people in front of them, observing the pokémon contest proceedings in the   
  
center of a small arena. Up on the stage in the center stood 4 trainers and their pokémon,   
  
and a small wooden desk, with an man, donning glasses, with graying hair, thick, busy   
  
mustache, and a dull, dusty gray suit sitting behind it, jotting down notes onto a sheet of   
  
paper. Around the stage stood the crowds of spectators; numbering no more than thirty,   
  
but still shuffling enough to cause a squeeze.  
  
"So, what contests did you two enter?" Asked Winona to Setijin and Lucia.  
  
"I'm taking my Espeon into a 'cute contest'," replied Lucia. "I bought a set of adorable   
  
scarves for pokémon in contests," she continued, holding up a paper bag with white string   
  
handles, carrying a collection of puffy colored scarves. Setijin and Winona peered in,   
  
removing a scarf each.  
  
"Can we borrow these?" Winona checked. Lucia nodded, Winona rolling up her scarf,   
  
clasping it in her hand. "So, how about you Setijin?"  
  
"I'm still not sure. I don't know how cool my Ninjask will look, how tough Umbreon is,   
  
how cool Barboach acts or…how smart Medicham is."  
  
"I say go for the last one…if anything, it might be fun!" suggested Winona.  
  
"I suppose," he sighed, reluctantly releasing Medicham from his pokéball. "Medicham,   
  
how would you feel about entering a contest?"   
  
"Cham?" Medicham stared back blankly, before snatching away the green scarf crumbled   
  
up in Setijin's hand.  
  
"Yes, you can wear the scarf," he moaned, Medicham swinging it around his neck,   
  
petting it as if it were a small animal.  
  
"Chaaam," he smiled.  
  
"So how about it? You want to enter a contest?" Medicham pondered, eventually nodding   
  
in agreement. Both turned back to Winona as she continued.  
  
"Anyway, I'm taking Graveler to a tough contest. I have a feeling he'll do really well: he   
  
is a rock pokémon after all." Lucia jumped as her watch began to bleep.  
  
"Oh, I have to get to the next contest arena!" she cried, darting around and away.  
  
"Good luck!" called Winona, as Lucia shot up a set of stairs up to the next deck.  
  
"I guess that means I better be off now to," Winona decided, waving Setijin 'good bye' as   
  
she followed Lucia's path up the stairs. Setijin turned back around to watch the end of the   
  
contest in front of him. It seemed that a rather plush looking Pikachu had managed to   
  
win, the other pokémon standing solemnly as the Yellow mouse and its ecstatic trainer   
  
strode up to the woman, now on stage, standing next to the Judge's desk, to receive their   
  
prize ribbons. The audience clapped and whistled as the trainers left the spotlight, the   
  
woman announcing the next contest.  
  
"In fifteen minutes, we shall start the next 'Smart Contest'. If you would like to enter,   
  
please come and speak to me and I'll sign you right up!" she said, Setijin pushing   
  
forwards through the crowds.  
  
"Uh, excuse me," he started, "I'd like to sign up my Medicham for this contest."   
  
"Sure thing. Do you have a contest pass?" she asked. Setijin removed a ticket from his   
  
pocket, with a small logo in the corner, a collection of printed text and small strips of   
  
pink.  
  
"You mean this thing?"  
  
"That's the one. Ok, aaaaand you're all signed up," she finished, ticking off her sheet of   
  
paper fastened to a clipboard. "Like I said before, the contest starts in Fifteen   
  
Minutes…It'd be great if you were ready, say, five minutes before then, so we can get   
  
everything ready."  
  
"Fine," he returned, making his way back through the crowds to Medicham, still standing   
  
in place toying with his green scarf. "How about we get a drink," Setijin thought out   
  
loud. He nudged Medicham forwards, heading towards a small bar on the other side of   
  
the deck level. The two took their seats; tall, black leather lined stools with one long   
  
metal leg as a bartender with slicked back black hair stood walked over to them. He was   
  
almost comically stereotypical, wearing a white and blue striped shirt, with a thin towel   
  
slung over his shoulder while he rubbed away at a small whisky glass.  
  
"What can I get for you two?" he asked.  
  
"We'll just have two waters," Setijin requested, Medicham grunting in disapproval.  
  
"Cham!"  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll have a water, he'll have a chocolate milkshake." The Bartender nodded,   
  
walking over to his collection of liquids as Medicham smiled in anticipation. He returned,   
  
armed with a small glass of ice cold water, and a large, frothing ice cream glass of   
  
milkshake, thick, creamy and brown, with snow white whipped cream swirled on the top,   
  
two straws emerging from its head. Medicham clapped before tipping the glass up,   
  
writhing in delight as the chocolaty solution slithered down his throat.  
  
"Good?" Setijin inquired, his partner nodding profusely. "Well as long as it doesn't make   
  
you feel sick for the contest." He turned towards Medicham while sipping his water,   
  
almost crying as he watched Medicham curl forwards, holding his stomach in discomfort,   
  
brown milk encircling his lips, his eyes rolling back, groaning miserably.  
  
"I'm not surprised he feels like that…no-one should be able to drink stuff like that THAT   
  
fast," the bartender commented.  
  
"This is just terrific," Setijin responded in frustration.  
  
"Meeedi…churm," he burped, tipping backwards off the chair. The bartender leant over   
  
the side to look at the collapsed pokémon while Setijin dropped his head into his folded   
  
arms.  
  
Lucia called orders to her Espeon, as it stood, 3rd in a line of 4 trainers, all undeniably   
  
cute. 1st in the line sat a Jigglypuff, with a large red cocktail umbrella clipped to the side   
  
of her head, rocking rhythmically as she sang her melodious lullaby. Standing next to her   
  
waited a tiny Whismur, trembling as Jigglypuff continued its song, retuning with a   
  
deafening scream, its mouth stretching right open, the force of the cry blowing Jigglypuff   
  
backwards. Espeon was next, steadily dropping off to sleep; the side affect of Jigglypuff   
  
song. Although incapacitated, it received large applause from the crowd as it curled into a   
  
small ball on the ground, adorable to an extent. Finally waited a Magikarp, flopping   
  
feebly on stage, flailing due to lack of water. At first, it received commendation, but as it   
  
continued, the crowd became less excited and returned to watching the other three   
  
pokémon.  
  
"Well, this is quite some show!" exclaimed the judge, standing up at the end. He held up   
  
sheets of paper with numbers on for each appeal: 8 for Jigglypuff, 6 for Whismur, 7 for   
  
Espeon and 4 for Magikarp. A woman, almost identical to the one in the smart contest   
  
downstairs took her place on the stage, announcing the results of the crowds' votes. As   
  
the polls scores were added to the totals of appeal ratings, the trainers waited anxiously,   
  
relieved as the woman stepped forward once more, reciting the information on her   
  
clipboard.  
  
"And the final results are as follows. In forth place was Magikarp, with 6 points overall.   
  
Then in third was Whismur with 12 points. And in second…" she hesitated, Lucia and   
  
Jigglypuff's trainer impatiently awaiting the results. "…is Jigglypuff, with 15 points, so   
  
that means this contests winner is Espeon, with a grand total of 17 points!" Lucia leapt   
  
into the air ecstatically, clapping her hands uncontrollably as she led Espeon over to the   
  
woman.  
  
"I won a contest!" she giggled, the woman drooping a small pink ribbon strung medal   
  
around Espeon's neck, flopping against the bottom of its pink scarf. She then rose, to   
  
shake Lucia's hand.  
  
"Congratulations," she continued. "I hope we get to see you and your pokémon again   
  
soon!" Grabbing microphone, she initiated an identical speech to the contest below,   
  
informing the audience on the next sets of contests, while Lucia squeezed Espeon   
  
triumphantly.  
  
"We won, we won, we won!" she squealed, Espeon's cheeks glowing blue from   
  
constricting hug. 


	29. The Awakening of Our Zero : Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Setijin crouched down besides the disoriented Medicham, wobbling as he tried to balance   
  
on his stumpy feet, waiting for the contest to begin. To his right sat an Abra, its facial   
  
expression suggesting that it was asleep. To his left stood a Drowzee and a Cacnea, their   
  
trainers brushing the dust and excess muck of their skin before the contest began.   
  
Medicham burped uncomfortable as it rested on hand on its swelling stomach.  
  
"This is just absurd," Setijin grumbled to himself. "Who would have thought that   
  
something as stupid as this would happen?" The contest lady stepped up on stage, her   
  
microphone clasped in her hand, and her clipboard slotted under her arm.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the S.S.Aqua very own 'Smartness' Contest!"  
  
Steven and Drake rested in their seats, staring at the meeting rooms ceiling as they leant   
  
back in their chairs, feet resting on the tables.  
  
"You see, it is relaxing!" commented Drake.  
  
"I must admit, it does have a very 'lazy' feel to it," Steven replied. He struggled his right   
  
arm forward, outstretching his fingers towards his coffee mug.  
  
"That's a downside though…" Drake continued. "Take up the life of the loafer, and   
  
drinks on tables become a thing of the past.  
  
"I don't care how comfortable that position is, I need my coffee!" Steven exclaimed,   
  
springing forwards, swiping the mug up in his hand. He took three large gulps, Drake   
  
nudging his head downwards to watch.  
  
"You'll be back soon. I can guarantee it!"  
  
"I am only slightly in need of relaxation," Steven began, interrupted by Arc entering the   
  
room, with a luggage holder in his hands.  
  
"I'm going to head off to Kanto now," he explained.  
  
"What? Why so early?" Steven asked. Arc dropped the bag to the floor and adjusted his   
  
jacket.  
  
"I feel it'd be a good idea if I went a little ahead of the others…"  
  
"Any reason why?"  
  
"Not really…I just feel it'll make things easier for me."  
  
"I don't follow your logic, but if you feel that's the best way of doing things, go for it."  
  
"Could you tell the others?"  
  
"Sure," Steven finished. "I'll be down in a minute to help you with your stuff…how are   
  
you getting there?"  
  
"I'll catch a boat from Lilycove," Arc replied, heaving his luggage up again. "See you in   
  
a minute then?"   
  
"Sure…I'll just finish up here."  
  
"Ok, cool. I'll be downstairs." Arc turned an exited the room, Steven massaging his   
  
stubbly chin, before pacing back over to the table, resting his hands on its polished   
  
wooden face.  
  
"Odd…" Steven pondered.  
  
"How so?" Drake inquired  
  
"Nothing really…just trying to work out why he bothered to bring his stuff all the way up   
  
here?"  
  
"His luggage? Who knows? The boys probably just going crazy or something."  
  
"Going crazy? Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't know! It's just something to say…handy when you start worrying' about the boy   
  
bringing hand luggage up for show and tell. Just relax! As soon as you get back here, you   
  
are getting another lesson in 'C-rology'!"  
  
"'C-rology'?"  
  
"Chair reclinoligy. I'm thinking of making into a business."  
  
"Whatever…anyway, aren't you coming down to see him off?"  
  
"Busy studying C-rology."  
  
"Chair reclinoligy; right. Well, suit yourself, I'll be back in a few." Steven responded,   
  
leaving the room, letting the large double doors slam shut behind him. Drake slumped   
  
even further down into his chair, edging his hat down over his eyes, crossing his hands on   
  
his stomach, sighing satisfactorily.  
  
"I'll be rich!" he grunted, before dropping off to sleep.  
  
The four contest pokémon stood side by side; Medicham, Drowzee and Cacnea awaiting   
  
Abra's first appeal. The tiny psychic pokémon squeaked sweetly before disappearing in a   
  
blur and flurry of white sparks. The crowd applauded enthusiastically as the remaining   
  
contestants looked around for Abra, Medicham stepping up to make his appeal.  
  
"Remember Medicham, calm your mind…concentrate," Setijin whispered   
  
unconvincingly. Medicham waddled into the spotlight, still holding his stomach. He   
  
stared up at the judge, struggling as he tightened his focus, the cloud clapping his efforts   
  
as he made way for Drowzee. Setijin encouraged his partner, his sudden spurt of   
  
confidence diminishing at the sight of Medicham's now pale face.  
  
"Chaaam."  
  
Drowzee took center stage, waving his hands in front of him almost rhythmically,   
  
hypnotically entrancing the judge. Stepping down to let Cacnea appeal, the crowd   
  
cheered excitedly, and the judge teetering in his chair, coming around from the affect of   
  
the attack. Cacnea hopped up, shivering with nervousness from the other pokémon's   
  
appeals. It's audience watched expectantly as it cowered, small tears growing in its eyes,   
  
cringing as it left the stage, its trainer rushing over to comfort it. The group waited for the   
  
judge's orders, waiting as he pointes towards Drowzee. With this, the large yellow   
  
pokémon glamorously flicked its snout, bounding forwards to make its next appeal.  
  
"Ok Drowzee, use focus energy!" his trainer ordered, the Drowzee groaning as shards of   
  
yellow tinted light flickered around it. Although the judge appeared to enjoy the appeal,   
  
the crowd's excitement fell, not approving too emphatically of Drowzee's technique. The   
  
light in the center of the stage shimmered as Abra reappeared in a splash of light,   
  
dazzling Drowzee into looking away, loosing its composure. Abra remained still, looking   
  
around as if disoriented before teleporting away once more. The judge shook his head in   
  
disappointment at the repeated appeal, Cacnea taking the stage next.  
  
"Pin missile!" called his trainer, the small cactus pokémon erupting in waves and waves   
  
of tiny white needles, littering the arena, wedging themselves into walls, floors and   
  
pokémon. As the uninjured crowd members applauded, Medicham struggled on stage,   
  
still clasping his belly in discomfort.  
  
"Medicham, use high jump kick!" Setijin instructed, Medicham hopping lightly off the   
  
ground, before tumbling backwards. Picking himself up for a second attempt, it listened   
  
angrily as the other pokémon fell backwards themselves in hysterics. With this, he   
  
shuddered, before stepping violently onto the wooden floor, shattering the plank beneath   
  
him. Wrenching a splintered shard from its resting place, Medicham lugged the debris as   
  
a projectile, guiding it directly into the side of Drowzee's head. The elephant like   
  
pokémon tumbled onto its side, Medicham fuming as Setijin leapt into the air, cheering.   
  
The judge jotted down some more notes, before calling Abra to order. Medicham, now   
  
steaming with rage seemed to be rid of his sickness, readying himself for his next appeal.   
  
Setijin gave him the thumbs up, Medicham smiling sinisterly as he raised his right arm,   
  
enveloping his hand in purple energy.  
  
"And 3 points down for Abra's teleportation…okay, can I have Drowzee up next   
  
please?" asked the judge, the trainer guiding his pokémon back on stage. As Drowzee   
  
braced himself for a third appeal, Medicham shuffled at the base of the stage, flicking his   
  
purple aura away, gently steering it into Drowzee's back. The result, similar to a tap on   
  
the shoulder caused Drowzee to swivel around in confusion.   
  
"No, use Psybeam!" his trainer cried frantically, Drowzee still examining the area around   
  
him. The judge dismissed him in frustration, Medicham hopping on stage.   
  
"Medicham, use bulk up!" called Setijin, Medicham flexing his spindly muscles for the   
  
crowd. Retiring from the spotlight once again, he grinned smugly patting Drowzee in a   
  
demeaning sense on the head before taking his place, watching Cacnea's 'Ingrain' appeal.  
  
"Ok Medicham, this time, use Ice Punch, okay?" Setijin instructed, Medicham nodding   
  
willingly. He climbed on stage first, fisting the air, leaving a trail of winter cold behind   
  
him, followed by applause and approval from the judge. Drowzee appeared next, quickly   
  
unleashing a 'psychic' attack, tripping Medicham as he left the stage. Waddling past the   
  
floored fighting pokémon as he awaited the final appeal, his chuckled, Medicham bolting   
  
to his feet furiously. Abra teleported yet again, Cacnea still wedged in place due to   
  
ingrain. Finally, the judge ordered the final appeal, Drowzee rushing in first.  
  
"Drowzee!" it bellowed, the force of its voice knocking Medicham backwards, stumbling   
  
over its puffed up legs, dusting himself off before fighting back with a small shot of   
  
psychic energy, slapping Drowzee around the face. As Abra teleported back into the   
  
arena, Drowzee reared itself up for a body slam, the tiny pokémon promptly disappearing   
  
again. Medicham charge around the outside of the stage, Drowzee flopping heavily to the   
  
floor, rolling itself back up as Medicham prepared another blast of mental energy. The   
  
two squared up either side of the helpless Cacnea, rooted to the floor, Medicham   
  
struggling to concentrate as Drowzee whipped up a small cyclone of purple mind mist.   
  
The cloud ebbed forward, sweeping across the floor, Medicham bracing himself for the   
  
impending impact.   
  
As the attack shot forward, it whipped itself beneath Cacnea, lifting and dragging the   
  
helpless cactus towards Drowzee's target, its roots halting it no more than a foot away   
  
from Medicham's face. Medicham peered up, beaming from the result of Drowzee's   
  
onslaught, dragging the Cacnea back further, Drowzee continuing to force his blast   
  
forwards, the Dark grass pokémon stretching further and further.  
  
"Neeeeeeeaaaaaaaaargh!" it cried, Medicham calling Drowzee, letting go of Cacnea and   
  
raising his hands, as if to concede the battle. With this, Drowzee ceased his efforts,   
  
waving back. The two smiled, Drowzee's victory short-lived as the now elasticized   
  
cactus came hurtling back, pins inflamed, slamming heavily directly into Drowzee's face.   
  
Collapsing to the floor, Drowzee seemed to deflate its pent up gasses, Cacnea   
  
withdrawing is roots and removing itself from the psychic pokémon's face. The crowd   
  
cheered along with the Judge and Setijin as Medicham hopped down from the stage   
  
victoriously, waving his tattered green scarf in the air.  
  
"You did it Medicham!" Setijin congratulated, embracing his Medicham. Leaning   
  
forwards, Medicham reached into Setijin's back pocket, removing a handful of cash   
  
notes, crumpling them into his hand. The two separated, both smiling for different   
  
reasons, the judge confirming the results of the contest, Setijin guiding Medicham by the   
  
hand.  
  
"And the winner of this 'Smartness' Contest is Medicham, and his trainer Setijin!" the   
  
woman announced, Setijin taking a hold of his small medal. They turned to hand   
  
Medicham his, looking around in surprise as Medicham shot through the crowd and   
  
towards the bar in the corner of the deck, waving the wad of cash from Setijin's pocket in   
  
the air.  
  
"Excuse me," Setijin apologized, grabbing Medicham's ribbon and leaping over the   
  
banisters of the arena, charging after his partner, watching in desperation as the fighting   
  
pokémon proceeded to drink another glass of chocolate milkshake. 


	30. The Awakening of Our Zero: Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
The hypnotic wavering of night swept itself across the skies hanging above a lone, sky   
  
scraping building. At its foot stood a group, segregated into two sections: one group   
  
consisting of a handful of trainers, lead by 'Gold', a previous champion of the Johto   
  
league facing the buildings entrance. Opposite them waited the Rocket boss, holding a   
  
lone, and extravagantly designed pokéball while resting his hand in his pristine suits   
  
pocket. Craters and scorch marks littered the ground around them, shards of cracked and   
  
shattered pokéball strewn on the floor, rain clouds above gathering in a thick gray cluster,   
  
showering the ground lightly with tiny droplets of water.  
  
"I have to thank you for letting me test drive me new 'toy'," the Rocket boss called. Gold   
  
backed away slowly, the trainers behind him imitating his fearful actions. They remained   
  
silent. "Not got much to say then?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Not to worry. This is hardly going on record." The boss grinned, evil smeared across his   
  
smug expression. He turned towards the doors behind him, stepping far enough forward   
  
to invite them to open. As he stepped inside, he paused, turning back towards the   
  
resistance. "Next time, try not to make as much of a ruckus." The doors smoothly slid   
  
closed.  
  
Setijin, Winona and Lucia sat around a table in the S.S.Aqua's most prestigious café,   
  
nursing their mugs of drinks while discussing their respective contests. The room was   
  
lavishly decorated with thick, plush, deep green carpets, shimmering white wallpaper,   
  
with finely carved wooden furniture arranged around the large room. At the far end was a   
  
desk, with a series of tills and pastry display cases, a door less opening leading into the   
  
kitchen behind it. The café itself was almost full, with many people gathered around   
  
tables, the volume of their conversations low, each and every other persons voice   
  
molding together into a low hum. Teacups clanked, the thick wooden trays carried by   
  
waiters and waitresses clopped when they were rested, dropped or knocked against tables,   
  
forks squeaked against greasy, food-laden plates, and the hiss of steam rang from the   
  
kitchens.  
  
"It's nice living the high life," sighed Lucia, circling her spoon in her throbbing hot mug   
  
of exotic coffee. "Shame its only going to last for a few more hours."  
  
"This is why we make the most of it. We're going to order the most extravagant thing on   
  
the menu," burst Winona, almost knocking her chair to the floor as she bolted up. Setijin   
  
leant forward, menu in hand, slowly turning it around for Winona to view its contents.  
  
"$300…ok, perhaps we'll just stick with the cheap stuff."  
  
"So, you didn't tell us how you did in your contest Winona," interrupted Lucia.   
  
"Not too much to say really. I didn't win, but at least Graveler put up a good fight."  
  
"What went wrong?"  
  
"A Torkoal set of the sprinkler system…"  
  
"I see."  
  
"Anyway, I wish I could have seen Medicham in action!" remarked Lucia. "That sounded   
  
like quite an event. By the sounds of things it seems to be popular story among the   
  
passengers!" Setijin smiled weakly, before examining Medicham's premium ball, clasped   
  
shut with small strips of congealing chocolate milkshake leaking from the center.  
  
"I bet it is," he replied with an unconvinced murmur on his breath.  
  
Drake sat in the head chair of the meeting room, the sky over Ever Grande city still clear   
  
as ever, only tiny wisps of white cloud hovering high above. A scattering of trainers sat at   
  
chairs, Glacia wandering into the room, bending over alongside Drake, whispering into   
  
his ear.  
  
"So what exactly did you do to Steven?" she asked.  
  
"Why does everyone immediately assume I had something to do with Steven's injury?"   
  
Drake erupted, slamming his hands down on the table. Glacia sighed as she turned away,   
  
making her way towards her chair.  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
"I mean how was I supposed to know that by sitting in that exact position while trying to   
  
grab the Television remote control with your feet would cause you to slip a disk?" he   
  
added. The room fell silent, its occupants all staring towards Drake, one by one breaking   
  
away their gaze. Glacia continued.  
  
"…Anyway, down to business. As you have probably gathered from Drake's   
  
contribution, that Steven is going to be out of action for a little while, so for now, in   
  
Arc's absence, it looks like…Drake and I are in charge." She looked down at the table in   
  
pity as Drake leapt out of his chair, his fists extended into the air.  
  
"Yes! About time!" He looked around at the worried and confused expressions he   
  
received in return, before huffing angrily, slumping back into his chair.  
  
"As for now, the only new point of action is stepping up security around here. We   
  
recently received word that 'Gold' of the Johto league's attempts at nullifying the   
  
Rocket's threats to the world's safety were a failure. The odd thing is that this campaign   
  
had apparently being going on for a good few months, resulting in the uncovering of the   
  
Rocket's HQ. It seems only typical that we get told this now, and Gold and his party go   
  
missing before any specific information can be relayed to anyone."  
  
"Trust Gold, the arrogant little…" Drake intervened.  
  
"Drake!" Glacia snapped. "Continuing, this shows us that the threat of the Rocket's is   
  
more real than ever right now, and this is why we are stepping up security around Hoenn.   
  
Trainers have already been sent out to accompany Arc to Kanto, many have been   
  
stationed in Johto, and those of you that remain here are to be assigned to specific areas   
  
around our region. Each of you will be sent to towns and cities, with full support from the   
  
local Gym leaders, in exception to Fortree town where we still await a replacement. The   
  
fact that the Rocket's already seem to have so much power under their belt is hardly   
  
comforting, so we need to make sure that everything here stays as secure as possible. We   
  
can beat the rockets, providing we keep their influence from spreading any further…" she   
  
breathed deeply, before adding; "any contributions?"  
  
"Steven would be happy if you all sent him cards," Drake retorted blandly, watching as   
  
Glacia scowled back at his comment. "Ok, and flowers. He likes flowers."  
  
"Preparations are set sir. When shall we begin?"  
  
"Soon. Make sure everything is absolutely perfect before leaping out into the fray. If   
  
what we are told is true, these might pose a problem, but providing you have everything   
  
as it should be, then you wont have a problem, ok?"  
  
"Yes sir. And civilians?"  
  
"Try to avoid casualties for now…let nature do the dirty work. Consider yourself the   
  
catalyst. The chopper will be there in fifteen minutes. Miss it, miss out as it were."  
  
"Very good sir."  
  
"Oh, one last thing."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"You're not my butler."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Forget it. Good luck!"  
  
"Right sir."  
  
"No hope…no hope…" The mobile phone clicked off.  
  
"How long now?" asked Lucia. Winona leant backwards in her stool, against the hard   
  
black metal backrest.  
  
"About another hour."  
  
"…how about now?"  
  
"This better not be a pattern emerging," Winona sighed, turning to Setijin, resting his   
  
head in arms, his chin brushing against the table, staring blankly at the cold drink   
  
swirling around in the saucer placed in front of him.  
  
"Looking at liquid in saucers reminds me of those monster movies…you know, when   
  
something big starts walking down the street outside and they start rippling," he quietly   
  
explained. Winona folded her arms, leaning closer to him over the table.  
  
"Is it rippling now?"  
  
"…No. All is calm." Finishing, the group turned their heads, the roof in the center of the   
  
room crashing down in a spectacular display of smoke, splinters and twisted metal   
  
rafters. Screams echoed around, people darting away in sheer panic from the scene of   
  
impact. Chairs cluttered over, glasses, cups, mugs, plates and ornaments crashed to the   
  
ground, witnesses turning back around once at a safe distance. In the center of the room   
  
sat an Electrode, perfectly balanced in the center of the rubble. It hummed its name,   
  
before straining violently, shuddering with force. The audience watched, dumfounded, as   
  
the orb shaped pokémon emanated a dim white.  
  
"Electrode!"  
  
It erupted in a catastrophic explosion, the blast smashing nigh on every pain of glass on   
  
the ship, the shockwaves churning up wooden flooring, walls and all manner of objects or   
  
structures that got in its way. People were thrown to the floor, the initial area of the blast   
  
just falling short of those nearest to it. Clouds of dust, smoke, steam, debris and more   
  
were hurtled into the air, the very hull of the ship cracking, the chips and splits extending   
  
like a river from the front to the back. A man dressed in silver uniform, with a thick black   
  
cap, black eyeliner, gloves and boots, and a thick black cape like sleeve extending down   
  
his right arm dropped through the hole in the roof. Chunks of shattered wood cracked gut   
  
wrenchingly under his feet as he stretched up, turning towards Setijin, fixing his eyes on   
  
his through the falling smokescreen.   
  
"Setijin?" he inquired, his voice extraordinarily deep and gruff, strands of his long black   
  
hair flopping out from underneath his Team Rocket like cap.  
  
"Y…yes," Setijin stammered nervously. The encircling onlookers spread and parted as   
  
the man slowly made his way forwards, dropping his head, the whites of his eyes heaving   
  
as he sinisterly looked up at Setijin.   
  
"You just made my job a lot easier," the man scowled, slowly removing a pokéball from   
  
his belt. 


	31. The Awakening of Our Zero: Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
Setijin backed away, the assailant clad in his brash, space age silver suit steadily strutting   
  
forwards. Continuing backwards, he stumbled over the crumbling debris of a shattered   
  
coffee table, rearranging his posture to guide his arm slowly down to his pokéballs.  
  
"Dueling then eh?" the man sneered, halting his approach. He stood tall, sneering down   
  
on Setijin, standing a clear foot higher, as he dropped his pokéball to the floor. The room   
  
was illuminated from the cyan sparks erupting from it as the man leapt backwards, his   
  
pokémon emerging.  
  
"Scizor," it hissed, its small glass like wings throbbing as they beat at speeds beyond   
  
sight, creating the illusion that it was floating. Its sleek, red chrome body shimmered in   
  
the sunlight streaming down from the gaping hole in the roof, its eyes sharpening and   
  
brightening as they focused on Setijin.  
  
"You'd better put up a good fight. I don't want to have come this far for nothing," the   
  
man scowled once more, Setijin finally unleashing a pokémon. As Ninjask exploded from   
  
its case, and fidgeted in the air, facing the imposing figure of Scizor, a second pokéball   
  
falling to the floor from Setijin's belt.   
  
"Cham?"   
  
"Fine. Use two if you think it'll up your chances," he retorted, sending Scizor charging   
  
forwards. Setijin stood frozen and confused as Ninjask reeled backwards from Scizor's   
  
take down.  
  
"Setijin?" Winona cautiously asked through the noise of the battle. He remained still,   
  
Scizor, arching back around for a second assault.   
  
"..."  
  
"Setijin!" she repeated sharply, nudging him eagerly. His eyes were fixed forward, his   
  
Ninjask proceeding to remain still, at the mercy of the steel pokémon's almighty claws.   
  
Medicham watched, with a smirk growing on his face as Ninjask's stamina depleted, its   
  
eyes slowly fading as Scizor continued to pummel it further and further into the floor.   
  
Winona pushed past Setijin, calling out to Medicham. "Medicham, use counter!"  
  
"?" he paused, turning to Winona, then twisting back around to the fight. Unsure of   
  
Winona's command, he wandered over, tapping Scizor on its right plated shoulder. It   
  
spun around, Ninjask twitching limply on the floor as Scizor stared at Medicham angrily.  
  
"Scizor!" It leapt forwards, Medicham thrown to the floor as the hybrid bug pokémon   
  
swept past with frightening agility. Picking himself up off the floor, Medicham lunged   
  
forward, pulling his fist back. Heaving it forwards, he connected with Scizor's arm,   
  
sending the two backwards from recoil. Scizor shook off the attack, charging forwards   
  
once more, forcing the fighter to the floor again.  
  
"Setijin, do something!" Winona shouted, slapping him around the back of the head. He   
  
flinched, turning back to her.  
  
"Back off!" he snapped, sharply twisting his arm away from her grip. She edged   
  
backwards in shock, taking her place alongside Lucia. "Ninjask, use fury cutter! Now!"  
  
"Jask..." it feebly droned, wobbling back up into flight. It hobbled forwards, simply   
  
scratching the shinny coating of Scizor's skin.   
  
"And again! Do it!" Ninjask continued, driven simply by fear, as his owner grew more   
  
and more frustrated by the action. Sweeping around, Scizor effortlessly batted Ninjask   
  
aside, retuning its sight to Medicham.  
  
"Can't take the pressure, eh kid?" the man scowled. He ordered Scizor back, the steel   
  
pokémon floating away from Medicham, before creating multiple copies of him within   
  
the blink of an eye. Medicham watched in confusion as the copies shot back towards him,   
  
the fighter unsure of what to do.  
  
"Mega punch it!" Setijin called angrily. Medicham obeyed unwillingly, firing himself   
  
forward, flying straight through one of the copies, and falling to the floor. Before he   
  
could pick himself up, Scizor threw himself downwards, attempting to force Medicham   
  
into submission.  
  
"Setijin, what's wrong with you?" Lucia cried, pushing Setijin to the floor. He scuffled   
  
back to his feet, staring her in the eye.  
  
"I..." he paused, spying his fallen Ninjask on the floor over Lucia's shoulder. He rotated   
  
his head, watching Medicham take the brunt of Scizor's beatings, everything slowly   
  
filtering into perspective.  
  
"Forget the rules," Winona bellowed, launching a collection of pokéballs into the fray.   
  
From them emerged Pidgey, Pelipper and Graveler. Lucia nodded, adding to the squad by   
  
releasing Staryu and Gulpin.   
  
"So, you want to play it this way, huh?" the man responded. "No rules? You've got it!"   
  
he slung a series of brashly designed pokéballs forward, from them emerging a new   
  
collection of pokémon: a Charmeleon, Electrike and a second Electrode. The two teams   
  
faced each other, each standing in a line, side by side. Winona was first to act.  
  
"Graveler, Magnitude 8!" Graveler hopped forward twice, the second time forcing   
  
himself hard to the floor. The resultant shockwaves collapsed some more of the already   
  
tattered ceiling onto the mans pokémon. Charmeleon seemed unaffected, Electrode and   
  
Electrike appearing to take the brunt of the attack.  
  
"Charmeleon, use flame thrower!"  
  
"Staryu, water gun!" The flames from the fire lizard hissed as they snaked out of his   
  
mouth, Staryu's water bursts filtering in through the flames. Steam and smoke bellowed   
  
from the extinguished fire, neither attack making any progress. After a short tussle of   
  
power, both pokémon desisted, Staryu looking expressively tired.  
  
"Pelipper, wing attack Scizor!" Winona called, the sea bird sweeping over to the bug.   
  
With a short sharp blow, Scizor leapt backwards, sharply locking on to Pelipper. Striking   
  
out, he latched on to Pelippers foot, dragging him to the floor, Medicham picking himself   
  
up, considerably battered and bruised. He staggered over to Setijin, collapsing to his   
  
knees as he looked up. Setijin gazed down, Medicham staring back, as if begging for   
  
something. As Setijin lowered himself, Medicham slapped him around the face.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Cham!" he protested, leaping back to his feet.   
  
"I think he's trying to say you went nuts," Winona explained, quickly glancing over to   
  
the two before returning to the battle. Setijin sighed as he dropped his face to the ground,   
  
Medicham grunting before hopping back into the fray.   
  
Electrode, use rollout," instructed the man, his orb pokémon trundling forwards, picking   
  
up speed as he approached Pidgey. The tiny bird ascended sharply, whipping up a small   
  
gale of winds, guiding them towards Electrode. The winds did little, simply nudging   
  
Electrode onto his side, aiding him in turning back around. Using a heap of rubble as a   
  
ramp, the Electric pokémon launched itself upwards, exploding in an array of fire and   
  
electricity on impact. The two fell helplessly to the ground, more of the room   
  
disintegrating from the blast. The floor creaked unsteadily, the spectators slowly making   
  
their way out of the room. Winona was down to her Graveler while three of the mans   
  
pokémon continued to fight formidably.  
  
Medicham paced forwards, looking around at the fighting, unaware of Scizor's copies   
  
presence. Jumped from behind, the copies merged into a whole, charging full force into   
  
Medicham's back. Forced to the floor yet again, Medicham picked himself back up, the   
  
rage growing in his eyes. Screaming nomadically, he blazed forward in a fit of fury,   
  
swinging wildly at the bug pokémon, blurring and weaving out of each attack with ease.   
  
Physically exhausted, Medicham's assault slowed, Scizor brining his claw back for a   
  
finishing blow. Its crimson tip twinkling in the tropical sun, his vice like hand swept   
  
forwards, only to be knocked away by a swift tackled from Ninjask. With this, Medicham   
  
leapt forward, bringing his leg around, driving it straight into the disheveled Scizor,   
  
crumbling him to his knees.  
  
"Medicham," Setijin whispered to himself, watching his partners fight. Ninjask and   
  
Medicham waited side by side for orders, both looking admirably worn. "Go and help the   
  
others," Setijin ordered, slowly rising to his feet, his voice filling with confidence.   
  
"Gulpin, use sludge bomb," Lucia called, the tiny poison pokémon rolling forwards,   
  
launching a bubble of gunk at Charmeleon. The ball shattered like a balloon, releasing its   
  
contents over the lizards face, forcing him backwards, releasing a stream of flames   
  
aimlessly into the air.  
  
"Return Scizor. Electrike, use thunder!" the man instructed, the small electric dog,   
  
bounding forwards, howling to the sky. Rain clouds gathered high above, throbbing with   
  
lightning, a single bolt rippling downwards, striking the center of the ship. The blast   
  
ripped through the floor, dancing around uncontrollably before fizzling into nothing, the   
  
seawater bubbling below through the heaving hole in the boat. Medicham sprinted   
  
towards the fighting; tripping on a severed plank, brushing himself off as he shamefully   
  
picked himself up. Ninjask chuckled subtly, Medicham turning back towards him.   
  
Striding forwards, the fighting pokémon slipped his foot through the steaming hole,   
  
staggering onto the edge, Ninjask's chuckle growing to a guffaw. With this, he picked   
  
himself back to his feet once more, swiping a chunk of wood from the floor, launching it   
  
at the bug.  
  
"Ninjask!" it squealed, bolting off around the room, Medicham controlling the path of his   
  
projectile. Ninjask picked up speed, weaving its way through around and under debris,   
  
before accelerating directly towards Electrike, the dog thoughtlessly watching, preparing   
  
for attack. Banking sharply to the right at the very last minute, Ninjask avoided   
  
Electrike's lunge, the electric pokémon leaping straight into Medicham's wood, flooring   
  
him in a single blow. Engulfed in red, Electrike was returned, Charmeleon still clearing   
  
the sludge from his face.  
  
"Charm..." it growled, slinging the last paw of gunk to the floor. It reared its head, its tail   
  
flame howling intensely, heat blurring the air around its open mouth. With a bark and a   
  
wail, it bellowed another stream of fire, engulfing Gulpin, the poison pokémon squealing   
  
until it was returned to the confines of its pokéball. Staryu hopped up to order next,   
  
leaping into the air, floating almost mystically. It span, its core shimmering majestically,   
  
before it unleashed a scattering of tiny stars. The stars threw themselves in a flurry at   
  
Charmeleon, the fire lizard shaking them off as if it were a light rain. Waddling forwards,   
  
it took an almighty swipe with its gargantuan claws at the star pokémon, scraping it to the   
  
ground, it too being returned to its pokéball by Lucia.  
  
Ninjask's speed continued to raise itself, as Medicham persisted chase. The bug started to   
  
shimmer with power, leaving a dim glow resembling the shape of a sword as it ran, its   
  
claws sharpening and its focus tightening. Arcing away from the wall, it fled towards   
  
Charmeleon, whom was proceeding to approach Graveler, Medicham closing in.   
  
Swatting the bug out of the air, Ninjask trailed downwards, like a damaged plan, spiraling   
  
into Charmeleon. Upon contact, the bug released a spark of energy, a light copy of it   
  
whisking through the air, embedding itself into Charmeleon, as if to pass a baton in a   
  
race.  
  
"Charmeleon?" it grumbled, admiring its shiny new claws and its now rippling muscles.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Winona.  
  
"If what has just happened is what I think just happened, then I think we need some   
  
backup," Lucia replied, releasing Plusle, Minun and Espeon from their respective pods.  
  
"So what is it that you think that happens which makes you think that we need some   
  
backup?" Winona interrogated.  
  
"Baton Pass," Lucia responded.   
  
"I see."  
  
"Setijin, release the rest of your pokémon!" Lucia called, Setijin standing frozen once   
  
more.  
  
"I'm sorry," he sighed, the teams squaring up to each other: Charmeleon versus Graveler,   
  
Ninjask, Medicham, Espeon, Plusle and Minun. Round two was about to begin. 


	32. The Awakening of Our Zero: Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
Charmeleon waddled towards his opponents, his eyes throbbing from his newfound   
  
power. His waddle grew into a charge, lunging forwards, brandishing his knife like   
  
claws. Swinging his muscled arm back around, he thrust down onto Espeon's head,   
  
knocking the pokémon out cold in the single hit. Stepping up next, Graveler shot his   
  
gravel fist forward, crushing into the fire lizards' stomach. Roaring in discomfort, it   
  
retaliated with a tornado of fire, swirling out of its sharp-toothed mouth, twisting   
  
around on itself at Graveler's feet, whipping up in a funnel, engulfing the rock   
  
pokémon.  
  
"Plusle! Minun! Use helping hand!" ordered Lucia, her twin electric pokémon leaping   
  
next to the spiral of flames. Applauding Graveler, the rock struggled free, tearing   
  
through the fire as if it were a curtain. The funnel collapsed, and Graveler charged for   
  
a tackle. Colliding, Charmeleon and Graveler struggled on the spot, claws and fingers   
  
entangling as the two fought against the others strength.   
  
"…" Setijin remained frozen, Medicham and Ninjask growing restless on the spot,   
  
scowling at each other. Medicham poked his tongue out from between his thick lips,   
  
Ninjask humming his wings in frustration.   
  
"Setijin, please, we need your help!" pleaded Winona, Setijin crouching down into a   
  
ball, his eyes transfixed on the floor. Shaking her head in return, she unleashed her   
  
two final pokémon, the timid pairing of Oddish and Natu hopping around in front of   
  
her, cowering at the sight of the imposing figure of Charmeleon.  
  
"Minun, use fake tears!" called Lucia, the blue tipped electric mouse bounding   
  
forwards, sitting by Charmeleon's side, before bursting into tears. Flicking his eyes   
  
down, the fire lizard heart melted, his grip loosening and force wavering away.   
  
Graveler heaved forwards, tripping Charmeleon onto his back, slamming his body   
  
onto the lizard's stomach.   
  
"Graveler, finish it with a rock throw!" Winona shouted, Graveler ripping a large slab   
  
of flooring from its side, crushing it into a ball. Swinging the ball around, he hurled it   
  
downwards, the bemused Charmeleon rolling onto its side, sweeping his tail across.   
  
As it whipped by, it shimmered with a thin coat of iron, shattering the ball of debris   
  
into nothing more than dust. Shuffling back to his feet, Charmeleon kicked Minun   
  
aside, and charged at Graveler, head butting the rock pokémon to the floor.  
  
"Plusle, use encore, and Minun, use thunder wave!" Lucia ordered. Encouraging   
  
Minun to her feet, Plusle cheered, Minun flipped onto Charmeleon's scaly back,   
  
erupting in a display of sparks, before leaping away to safety. Charmeleon became   
  
soaked in the lightning energy, dropping to his knees in pain. Natu flapped towards   
  
him, his eyes glowing purple with mysterious energy.  
  
"Natu…future sight," Winona relayed calmly, the tiny bird chirping as Charmeleon   
  
roared in discomfort, the purple aura dragging him along the floor, and eventually into   
  
a wall. Enveloped in red, Charmeleon returned to its pokéball, the group's assailant   
  
backing away.  
  
"Quite a nice show you put on for me there," he muttered, reaching for a spare   
  
pokéball from his pocket. The ball, black all over, with a red trim shimmered in the   
  
light, the man launching it forwards, cracking the unawares Medicham on the back of   
  
the head. "I think I'll be taking our test subject back though," he finished, the ball   
  
ceasing to struggle, crumbling to a halt. The man lunged forwards, sweeping the ball   
  
off of the floor and pocketing it, before sprinting out of the room, and onto the deck.   
  
"Medicham?" Setijin whimpered, snapping out of his slump and leaping to his feet.   
  
"Medicham!" he cried, charging out after the man, Ninjask obediently following his   
  
trainer's lead. Winona and Lucia mimicked Setijin's chase, their pokémon to,   
  
following them outside, Oddish taking the lead.  
  
"So long!" the man called back, clasping hold of a rope ladder, dropped down from   
  
the helicopter above. The military like chopper was sleek and black, its gargantuan   
  
propellers tipped with red, and a large '0' emblazoned on its flanks. Banking sharply   
  
and rising, the helicopter made haste, Setijin slamming against the rails as he tried to   
  
run further. Oddish stepped up, its crown of leaves throbbing with sunlight. Blurring   
  
the air around it, it squealed energetically as a thick stream of light and energy   
  
exploding through the sky. The torrent of brightness swept upwards, barraging the   
  
rear end of the helicopter.   
  
"Great work!" congratulated Winona, whom had finally reached Setijin and the deck.   
  
As the beam faded, the helicopter shuddered, the tail fin ripping off in flames. It   
  
tipped to one side, a number of items cascading out of its open door crashing down   
  
into the misty blue ocean. Watching carefully, Setijin spied Medicham's pokéball,   
  
calling out excitedly.  
  
"There it is!" he cried, releasing Barboach into the water. The timid water pokémon   
  
slithered forward just skimming the underside of the surface of the water. He swam   
  
into the distance, the helicopter still attempting to regain control. Rolling onto its side,   
  
it smoked and blazed off towards the mountains visible on the horizon.  
  
"Mountains?" Lucia pondered. "That means we're in Johto waters now!" She turned   
  
back around, noticing the dozens of security guards wandering around, examining the   
  
damage and interrogating witnesses.  
  
"They took their time didn't they?" Winona sighed, Setijin still watching the debris of   
  
the helicopter with utmost attention. Less than a minute later, the water rippling along   
  
the pearl white hull of the boat broke, as Barboach emerged, a black pokéball with red   
  
trim snugly stuck against his lips.  
  
"Yes! Great work!" he shouted, calling Ninjask to attention. "Go down and get the   
  
ball back!" Ninjask hovered down, circling the roach pokémon. He clasped the ball   
  
ruggedly in between his two fore claws, ascending to Setijin's eye level. Gently   
  
removing it, he took the ball from Ninjask, dropping it to the floor. In the usual flurry   
  
of sparks, Medicham took shape, standing staring forward.   
  
"Is he ok?" Winona asked. Setijin excitedly examined his pokémon, looking for any   
  
scarring or bruising.  
  
"He seems fine. Just a little bit shaken, that's all." He patted Medicham on the head,   
  
returning both Ninjask and Barboach to the confines of their pokéballs. Lucia and   
  
Winona copied, congratulating their teams as they were recalled, one by one.  
  
"Sample 7Xgy5 has been secured sir," the admin explained. The boss nodded,   
  
playfully nudging his chair from side to side, restlessly.   
  
"Good work…any more field news?" he replied.  
  
"Nothing more than usual…more and more rockets seem to be having problems with   
  
their own specimens, but other than that, things are still going smoothly."  
  
"Yes they are…good, good…return to work," the boss ushered, the admin leaving the   
  
room, shutting the doors behind him. The room shuddered with darkness, a small   
  
lamp, resting on the desk clicking on sheepishly. The boss slumped over the table,   
  
arms folded and chin resting in the nest they had created. "Bored…" he sighed,   
  
slithering back up straight, reaching for his microphone. "Could ID 43B please report   
  
to me sometime in the near future please?" he announced, his voice ringing through   
  
every nook, cranny and coridoor of the complex, employees gazing up at the speakers   
  
relaying his orders. "…That will be all…"  
  
The group stepped off of the ship, onto the dock, police offers waving them off as   
  
they aided fellow passengers onto dry land. Winona stretched tiredly, sighing with   
  
fatigue as she examined her surroundings. The buildings in the immediate area were   
  
all painted with a shimmering white, glossy in the beating sunlight. The buildings   
  
themselves were arranged in perfect rows, the entire town built on a flat landscape, its   
  
only obvious features being its two towering tourist centers: its legendary lighthouse,   
  
and the world famous Johto Battle Tower. The docks, piers and souvenir shops   
  
housed the more foreign of visitors while trainers of all varieties flocked in and out of   
  
the battle towers, large LED displays brimming with life, advertising pokémon related   
  
products and news. Winona sighed triumphantly as Lucia's eyes widened.  
  
"We're finally in Johto!" she exclaimed.  
  
"This place is so much quieter than Lilycove, except for the battle tower over there,"   
  
Setijin observed.  
  
"It's not a particularly busy place," explained Winona. "The only reason that there are   
  
so many people come here is because of that battle tower. Before that was built, this   
  
was simply a quiet port town."  
  
"Well, all I want to know is where to find the gym," Setijin continued. "I need to get   
  
Cyndaquil back!"  
  
"I'm going to go and look at the lighthouse," Lucia informed the other two. "What are   
  
you gonna do Winona?"  
  
"I'll probably head over to the gym with Setijin and say 'hello' to Jasmine. We   
  
haven't seen each other in a long time." Lucia nodded, adjusting the rucksack slung   
  
over her right shoulder. She tied her long brown hair back and set off, weaving   
  
through the tourists gazing out to sea. Winona tugged on Setijin's shirtsleeve, guiding   
  
him towards a street leading into the heart of the town. The density of the crowds   
  
seem to fluctuate, some streets home to no more than a few stragglers, lost in the   
  
collection of identical pathways, and others housing hoards of people, all nearing their   
  
destinations, crowds queuing for the battle tower through the back alleys and   
  
pathways.   
  
"That tower must be really popular," Setijin commented, blatantly stating the obvious.  
  
"Well it is the center for pokémon battling outside the leagues in each region. Soon   
  
enough, the battle tower recently opened in Hoenn will be just as popular as this one.   
  
Many trainers consider this the final test of strength before traveling to the Hoenn   
  
league. Feels sort of humbling in a way…being considered that much more powerful   
  
than those who work the gyms here." Winona replied. Setijin stretched his arms in   
  
fatigue.  
  
"Part of me has always wanted to be a gym leader, even though I've never trained   
  
pokémon before," he continued. "There is just something about the whole thing that   
  
seems to appeal to me, but I don't know what it is. Perhaps it's the respect, or the   
  
status. It just seems like a lot of fun, or at least an experience to tell the children." The   
  
two chuckled, Winona adding to the conversation.  
  
"It can be fun; meeting all these aspiring young trainers, having some form of   
  
authority and being a part of the pokémon league, but then it can be restricting. Being   
  
limited to pokémon types and being stuck in towns for years on end with little   
  
happening really starts to drag after a while. This is why I see this trip as a sort of   
  
godsend: I haven't been further than Lilycove for over year until now."  
  
"I guess being the league champion would provide the best of both worlds: the   
  
authority, the power, the respect and the ability to go anywhere and everywhere."  
  
"That would be great, but it is one difficult status to obtain. Think about it! In Hoenn   
  
we have Arc in charge of things, with his almighty pokémon squad, and then Johto   
  
and Kanto share their leagues, with trainers rumored to be even more powerful that   
  
Arc. If those rumors are true, then winning the league here would be nig on   
  
impossible."  
  
"If only there was a new league starting somewhere. Then we'd be able to get into   
  
things right at the start," Setijin pondered.  
  
"But the chances of us being in the right place at the right time are about as slim as us   
  
becoming champions of one of the current leagues," sighed Winona. Setijin nodded in   
  
response.  
  
"You're right, but still, dreaming is a nice thing to do. You never know what might   
  
happen. I suppose this is incentive to try and win more gym badges though. With   
  
them, at least I could have a shot at some of these leagues someday!"  
  
"You never know: your squad is already quite capable. You've been training little   
  
more than a week now, and you already have 2 badges, a silver medal in an official   
  
tournament, a novice ranking in smart contests and 4 powerful pokémon to your   
  
name. You may very well stand a chance to go far in the future!"  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot to me," smiled Setijin, watching Winona fondly as she   
  
complimented him.  
  
"Look out world, here comes Setijin!" she joked. The two chuckled again, Setijin   
  
stopping in his track, gazing up in thought.  
  
"What if we were to start our own league somewhere? You know, after getting some   
  
badges between us, winning a few contests…would we be able to start a league   
  
somewhere that doesn't have one?"  
  
"I guess its possible. We would have to have a lot going for us, and wherever we set it   
  
up would have to have some form of gym system too. But I suppose if we did find   
  
somewhere big enough for a few gyms that we could set up…hire a spare stadium or   
  
something…I think it might be possible! Good idea Setijin!"  
  
"I can't wait already!" he squirmed gleefully at the thought. The pair walked on a   
  
little way down the next street, Winona stopping a few paces ahead of Setijin. She   
  
turned to him, raising her hands to her side, directing his attention towards the large   
  
steel plated building to his left.  
  
"Setijin, welcome to Olivine City Gym," she introduced. 


	33. The Awakening of Our Zero: Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
"You wished to see me sir?" asked the scientist.  
  
"Yes. I simply want to find out how our little project is going," the boss returned   
  
calmly.  
  
"Oh, right. Ok. Well, so far, things are going swimmingly, and we should be able to   
  
begin initial tests as early as tomorrow morning."  
  
"Excellent! And how about our field rockets? Are they still giving…'feedback'?"  
  
"Yes, but unfortunately, the flow is significantly less than we had anticipated.   
  
Although the test should be ready for tomorrow, the rest of the experiment will take   
  
far longer than we had originally estimated."  
  
"Right. There is nothing you can do about this then?"  
  
"…I'm sorry sir."  
  
"Well, I can hardly punish you for this. Besides, you're one of my best workers.   
  
Someday you'll be up to the rank of head lackey in 'r0'."  
  
"Why thank you sir! That means a lot, especially coming from the likes of you!"  
  
"Despite what you might think, I'm a nice guy deep down. Also despite what you   
  
think, kissing up gets you nowhere in life," he closed. As he stopped, the scientist   
  
turned back towards the door, jumping backwards as said door swung open   
  
dramatically, a man barging in, with a piece of paper crumpling up in his hand.   
  
Looking back, the scientist watched as the boss ushered him out of the room, the   
  
second worker stepping forward. He was dressed in a uniform much like the typical   
  
Team Rocket outfit, only designed in silver, with white trim and odd, but minute   
  
patterns running their way up the side of his trouser legs. The tops sleeves had been   
  
rolled up the arm, and the edges rolled, the sleeves themselves simply smoothed   
  
round, resting up at the elbows. The top also had an elaborate color, folded up,   
  
standing as if starched in place, the tips almost covering his ears. His hair was jet   
  
black, short, and scruffily arranged, lightly spiked in places, running down to the base   
  
of his neck at the back, lifted up with gel at the front. His eyes were an eerie blood   
  
red, his expression stern and lifeless, but with a hint of lust in his eye. What this was   
  
for, however, even he did not know.   
  
"05 and 0116 reported back after the raid of the cruise liner, S.S.Aqua…" he began,   
  
simply letting the sheet of paper he held float to the desk in front of the boss.  
  
"…and?" returned the mans superior.  
  
"And unfortunately the mission was unsuccessful in a certain sense."  
  
"In a certain sense?"  
  
"Well, suffice to say that they severely underestimated the abilities of the trainers on   
  
board, and although the helicopter was able to intercept the proceedings, something   
  
on the ship still managed to total it."  
  
"Terrific," scowled the boss, leaning forward, tapping his fingers together tensely.  
  
"The upside is that we secured sample 7Xgy5 once more."  
  
"Superb. We finally have it back…his data shall come in incredibly useful. I'm glad   
  
we have our old friend back…anyway, did they…" the boss faded out.  
  
"Yes, the carrier has been planted."  
  
"Excellent. So, do we know the names of those who resisted on the S.S.Aqua?"  
  
"From what 05 says, he heard the name Setijin mentioned, and he claims that one of   
  
the resistance struck a resemblance to R567," the man explained.  
  
"Good work 02. I'm glad I decided to make you an admin…you don't give me any   
  
grief."  
  
"Much appreciated sir," he replied.  
  
"And at least now I know who's been causing so much of this trouble. This Setijin   
  
seems like quite a character."  
  
"We have a trace on him now," 02 responded emphatically.  
  
"Good, good. I expect him to be in Olivine city, am I right?"  
  
"Perfectly sir."  
  
"You may be excused 02…" the boss finished, standing up out his seat, resting his   
  
hands down on the desk in front of him. 02 nodded in an exaggerated fashion, before   
  
sharply turning and powerfully strutting down the corridor, only disappearing from   
  
sight as the large, thick, double hard wood doors swung shut.  
  
"Welcome Setijin. And good to see you again too Winona," Jasmine of Olivine Gym   
  
invited.   
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Winona conversed.  
  
"It has, yes. So, how did things go in Hoenn?" Jasmine asked, guiding Winona and   
  
Setijin through the long corridor, leading from the entrance to the stadium at the   
  
center of the gym, numerous doors leading to rooms branching out to the sides of the   
  
building.  
  
"Nothing much to write home about," Winona returned sarcastically. "I only got a   
  
Gym leading place and stuff." She turned and grinned as Jasmine's face lit up.  
  
"Congratulations!" she squealed. "So, how long have you been there?"  
  
"Oh a good 4 years now," Winona replied. Jasmine beamed happily as she swerved to   
  
her left, steering the pair behind her into a side room, lavishly furnished. Inside sat a   
  
large cream sofa, with glass topped coffee table, and a worktop at the far end of the   
  
room, fitted with a sink, and armed with a microwave, a kettle and numerous pieces of   
  
crockery and cutlery. The walls were white, as was the thick, lush carpet, looking and   
  
feeling like snow as Setijin waded through it, nervous at the thought of staining it. It   
  
was obviously well looked after. The three sat down. Jasmine at the far end, Winona   
  
in the middle, and Setijin resting in the space left.   
  
"So tell me, what types of pokémon does your gym specialize in?" Setijin interrupted.  
  
"Oh, this gym is renown for its prowess with Steel Type pokémon," Jasmine   
  
explained. "Oh, I'm so sorry…us two talking and we've barely given you an   
  
opportunity to ask anything."  
  
"It's ok," assured Setijin. Jasmine smiled sweetly.  
  
"So anyway, I know what you're here for. You wait here and I'll make sure   
  
everythings ready." Setijin nodded, Jasmine rising up off of the sofa. She paced   
  
towards the door, and slowly opened, brushing off her pert white skirt. As she walked,   
  
her orange shafts of hair, standing side by side on the top of her head swayed   
  
playfully. She gently edged the door shut; Setijin and Winona sliding back down into   
  
the sofa.  
  
"This place is so lush and big," Winona admired. "Wherever I end up, I'll have to   
  
make a place like this…this is just so inviting and…" she trailed off into thought.  
  
"So, how do you know Jasmine then?" Setijin inquired.  
  
"Well, the obvious connection is that we're both gym leaders, but as you can tell, she   
  
didn't know about it…" Winona replied.  
  
"…and?" Setijin urged her on.   
  
"What? Oh sorry, I didn't answer your question…lot on the mind. Anyway, way back   
  
before I became a Gym Leader, I lived here in Olivine City. Me and Jasmine were the   
  
best of friends…almost like sisters."  
  
"Wow. I had no idea that you lived in Johto," Setijin commented with intrigue.  
  
"That's the typical view of gym leaders…no life outside of their gyms," Winona   
  
smiled back. She continued, "Anyway, after getting through school, we started to   
  
separate. We had both really started to get into pokémon, and so I thought I'd take the   
  
'smart step' and enroll in a pokémon academy, while she decided to attempt the   
  
legendary pokémon journey that most trainers end up taking."  
  
"Oh, the whole beat all the gyms thing?" Setijin guessed. Winona nodded in response.  
  
"After two years, I graduated, but heard of Jasmine's progress. As she came back   
  
through Olivine city on her journey, I had discovered that she had gained a lot more   
  
from her experience than I could ever have gotten in school, so once she left town to   
  
continue on her journey, I decided to leave for Hoenn, to start my own pokémon   
  
journey."  
  
"…and so you eventually got through the gyms…"  
  
"Not quite," Winona sighed. "I just didn't have what it took to be a renown traveling   
  
pokémon trainer. I beat the first few gyms, and then stopped in Fortree. I fell in love   
  
with the place, and have rarely been elsewhere since."  
  
"Well, now I know that much more about you," Setijin grinned. Leaning forwards,   
  
crossing his arms on his knees. "So, do you know how Jasmine became Gym leader?"  
  
"I think it was a simple case of ranking…once the cities old leader left, she was the   
  
best person for the job."  
  
"Who was the old leader here then?" Setijin asked enthusiastically.  
  
"The old leader of Olivine City was my father…" she replied. Setijin's face curled   
  
with confusion and surprise, not sure how to react to the information.  
  
"So…what happened…to him?" he asked slowly, his heart and mind hoping with all   
  
their might that he was not doing something that would dig up tortured memories.  
  
"After I left for Hoenn, he moved away to Kanto, and died soon after," she explained   
  
solemnly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Setijin comforted, sliding closer to Winona. He rested his arm around the   
  
back of her neck, cushioning her shoulders. She curled forwards, tears brimming at   
  
the base of her eyes.  
  
"I don't know why I get like this every time I talk about him…" she whimpered,   
  
holding back the tragic tears with every inch of her body. As she talked, she grew   
  
softer and weaker, as if asking Setijin to hold tighter.  
  
"It's only natural," he whispered. She leant her head back, resting it on Setijin's   
  
shoulder.  
  
"I've just always felt that it was because I left that it happened."  
  
"I know it's a cliché, but you shouldn't blame yourself for things like this," he   
  
assured. Winona nodded.  
  
"It's even stranger I feel like this, because I was never that close to him. He typically   
  
spent all of his time in the gym fighting trainers, while I spent all my time with   
  
Jasmine. It took every ounce of every feeling in me to go over to Hoenn alone. All of   
  
me was here, and I just packed it up and left within the blink of an eye." She sniffed   
  
wetly, sloping back off of Setijin's shoulder, wiping away the tears that were almost   
  
formed in her eyes. Her sparkling purple eyes echoed with an innocence that Setijin   
  
had never seen before, as if something had finally opened up after years of being pent   
  
up and locked away from others.  
  
"I was never too close to my parents…" Setijin returned. "I mean look, even now I'm   
  
talking about them as if they are…'gone'."  
  
"It's a horrible thing to look back on; not being close friends with your own mother   
  
and father."  
  
"They always seemed to be more fond of my older brother, probably because he was   
  
another trainer who went off to challenge the league. I was just there. It's like the kind   
  
of things you see in these fairy stories, or movies; kids sitting in their rooms, all   
  
lonely because their parents favor someone else."  
  
"We're they really that bad?" Winona asked.  
  
"Well no…its just feelings like that seem to exaggerate things. It's not as if they   
  
locked me in my room, said they hated me and so on…they just didn't seem to have   
  
anything in common with me. They never really did much with me specifically;   
  
nothing to interest us all. I think it got to the point where no matter what I did; I would   
  
get the same response as last time. That's why I didn't make too much of a fuss when   
  
I told them I was coming here and got little response from them." The two fell silent,   
  
both wallowing in deep, shimmering and spiteful pools of self-pity. The tension in the   
  
room had thickened, both staring down at their feet, all their thoughts slowing to a   
  
halt. With nothing left, they steadily ebbed their views upwards, glancing longingly at   
  
each other, jumping as the door to the room swung open.  
  
"Back!" exclaimed Jasmine gleefully, armed with a traditional red and white   
  
pokéball. 


	34. The Awakening of Our Zero: Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
Setijin and Winona followed Jasmine obediently along the main corridor of the gym,   
  
continuing to admire the polished surroundings. The deeper they ventured, the   
  
smoother and shinier the walls became, morphing from a white washed brick to a   
  
sleek steel plating, distorting their reflections, shimmering in the strip lightning   
  
hanging from the highly elevated ceiling. Upon reaching an enourmous set of double   
  
doors, Jasmine clapped, resulting in an almighty rumble, both plates grinding apart.  
  
"Welcome to the battle area," Jasmine introduced, leading the pair inside. The room   
  
was massive, the ceiling at least 4 stories above them, the ground sprayed silver, and a   
  
pokémon pitch etched in white paint onto the floor. Littered around were rocks and   
  
boulders of silver, rippling out of the ground, refracting the light beating down on it,   
  
forming a loose path up to the large flight of steps at the far end of the room, a seat   
  
resting on top.   
  
"This place is incredible," gasped Winona, muffling her disbelief with her hand.   
  
Setijin stepped ahead of the other two, peering around the rocks immediately either   
  
side of them. As he walked, sets of trainers came into view, sparring with each other.   
  
To his right he spotted a Lairon, standing strong as a trio of Aron's charged and   
  
tackled it with all their might, and off to the left sat a pair of Magnetite, hovering face   
  
to face with sparks of energy flickering between the poles of their magnets.  
  
"Here we train steel pokémon, and enhance their defensive capabilities. There are few   
  
pokémon types that can even scratch steel types," Jasmine explained. Setijin's shoes   
  
squeaked as they skidded across the floor. Swinging back around, he locked his eyes   
  
on the pokéball in Jasmine's hand.  
  
"Is that…" he began. Jasmine grinned, tossing him the pokéball. In surprise, Setijin   
  
bolted forward, snatching the ball out of the air.  
  
"Cyndaquil's fine," she began. "He's also been spending a little time training   
  
here…he's remarkably tame and obedient, but he has a natural prowess in battle. But   
  
then, Cyndaquil are not pokémon to be taken lightly."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Setijin exclaimed, releasing the tiny mouse pokémon from its   
  
ball, blue sparks erupting from the case, taking the form of Cyndaquil at his feet.  
  
"Quil," the mouse squeaked, sniffing its surroundings. Setijin swept it up into his   
  
arms emphatically, squeezing it fondly.  
  
"You're finally back!" he chortled gleefully, Jasmine and Winona watching   
  
cheerfully.  
  
"Before you get too comfortable…" Jasmine interrupted, "I wish to test a few   
  
things…I want to see how far Cyndaquil has come and how well you do in   
  
battle…Setijin, I challenge you to a gym battle!"  
  
"So, its finally time. I've been looking forward to this day for weeks now…" the boss   
  
beamed. He donned a thick black jacket with overstated and starched, upturned collar   
  
over his suit. On the back was emblazoned a large '0', an 'r' on the left arm and a '1'   
  
on the right. He stood at the outskirts of Olivine City, looking down from the top of   
  
the road leading into town. The route slid down into Olivine, the port-town, sitting flat   
  
at the base of the coastline. The Battle Tower stood directly to his right, nested off   
  
against the corner of the cliff faces, continuing to scale high into the heavens. Behind   
  
him waited a helicoptor, almost exactly the same as the previous one, its rotor blades   
  
spinning to a gentle halt. A trio of men in silver uniforms formed a wall in between   
  
the boss and the helicoptor, remaining solidly still, awaiting orders.   
  
"Sir, when you're ready sir!" they announced almost comically in perfect unison.  
  
"Very well. Let's initiate test number one," he growled, his fingers twisting and   
  
rolling the pokéballs in each hand. With this, the group made their way down the path   
  
leading to Olivine City.  
  
Lucia strode triumphantly as she made her way up the lighthouse. She held her arms   
  
at her side proudly, admiring the surroundings as she climbed higher.  
  
"Three battles, and not a single casualty," she repeated to herself. Not too far behind,   
  
at the foot of the last flight of stairs, the walls were coated in a thick layer of slime,   
  
with small puddles of crystal clear water sitting dormant in little pockets, slowly   
  
letting said slime filter in. Peering around the curvature of the structure, Lucia spotted   
  
no trainers. With this, she slotted her pokéballs back into her pockets, and removed a   
  
small hair band. Strutting further, she flicked her glamorously flowing brown hair,   
  
and lifted it into a neat pony tail, cautiously removing her hands once it comfortably   
  
assumed its position, swaying from side to side playfully.  
  
"…pharos…" she heard off in the distance. Curiosity began to take control, her pace   
  
picking itself up, being drawn ever closer to the source of the call. Climbing yet   
  
another flight of stairs, she accelerated more, leaning against the wall for support as   
  
the staircase's curve grew tighter, spiraling closer and closer together all the way to   
  
the top.   
  
"Wow, a pokémon!" she admired, spying the tall yellow pokémon pacing around the   
  
room where the light of the lighthouse would typically be. She slowly and quietly   
  
crept further into the room, the pokémon still unawares of her presence.   
  
The pokémon's neck was slender and yellow, leading into a rounded white belly with   
  
a series of black stripes traveling down its back. It had flippers instead of arms, and   
  
thick legs, with flat feet, while its head stood tall and proud atop the long neck,   
  
streaming down to a blunt nose, ear like stumps protruding from either side of its   
  
head, and a gorgeously sparkling red jewel embedded into its forehead, which stood   
  
only a short way below Lucia's height. The same jewel rested on the end of its long   
  
tail, the tail growing thicker the closer to the body it was. The pokémon waddled   
  
around the room repeatedly; admiring the city panned out beneath it through the wall   
  
length and height panes of glass.  
  
"Ampharos, pharos," it hummed cheerfully, jumping with shock as Lucia revealed   
  
herself. Screaming in pure surprise, its tail shone a majestic blue, erupting in a flurry   
  
of electricity and sparks of lightening. Although the display did little physically, the   
  
light emanating from it coated the entire room, illuminating the area around the   
  
outside of the lighthouse significantly, even in the beating daylight.  
  
"Calm down! Please!" Lucia begged, calling out above the pokémon's screams.   
  
Steadily slowing down its charge of panic and lowering the light levels of its flash, it   
  
halted, panting and sweating in exhaustion, Lucia cautiously wandering up to it,   
  
gently resting her hand on its head, the pokémon flinching in terror. After introducing   
  
herself to it, Ampharos opened its eyes, and smiled weakly. It flopped down to the   
  
floor, rolling forwards to a sitting position. It looked up at Lucia's sweetly smiling   
  
face, before, leaning over to watch outside once more.  
  
"Pharos…" it instructed. Lucia peered in unison, her eyes twinkling at the view.  
  
"I get it…you stay up here and watch what goes on in town during the day, and act as   
  
a light bulb at night…" Lucia deciphered. Ampharos nodded happily in return,   
  
flicking its tail around, and forcing a focused stream of light from it; the same   
  
brightness as its flash attack. It randomly guided the spotlight around the roofs of the   
  
buildings, Lucia grinning in response. "And you use your tail light as a   
  
spotlight…you're like the ultimate security light!" she giggled.   
  
She continued to watch as Ampharos scanned Olivine city, the light rippling over   
  
roofs, streets and people. Reaching the road out of town, the light beam bent and   
  
skewed, before reflecting back up to the sky at an odd angle. In confusion, Ampharos   
  
hopped up, and pushed its head close to the glass, staring far down at the ground.   
  
Shaking off the sticky texture of the smudged glass, it bounded around the room,   
  
bolting out of the open doorway, hopping up the stairs to the peak of the building,   
  
Lucia obediently following.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. Ampharos angled its tail again, waving its short,   
  
stumpy flipper back down to the road.  
  
"Amp! Amp!" it called, the beam of light more focused thanks to the lack of glass. At   
  
the same place as before, it skewed off in another direction, the target blurring and   
  
rippling as a result. Lucia gazed down, while trying to keep her balance in the   
  
magnified breezes, holding her hair back, away from her face. Looking down around   
  
the light, she watched as the path warped, as if watched through water. She dropped to   
  
her knees and slung her backpack around off of her shoulders. Shuffling through, she   
  
promptly removed a pair of binoculars, sweeping them up to her eyes, squinting   
  
through the lenses. Carefully examining the warp, she noticed it seemed to be   
  
traveling down the road, towards town. As the light caressed it, the warp appeared to   
  
temporarily divide into smaller sections, shaped individually like blunted statues.  
  
"…Ampharos, try using thunder on it," Lucia suggested, Ampharos leaning   
  
backwards, swinging its tail around. The sphere on the end throbbed with electricity,   
  
sparking impressively as it whipped back around, striking the ground with an   
  
almighty blast of lightning. Lucia unshielded her eyes, and watched as the bolt hurtled   
  
back away from the warp and into the sky above. Examining the ground once more,   
  
she gasped as the warp dissipated, a pack of Wynaut and Wobbufet being hurtled   
  
away, fanning out around a group of black and silver clad men.   
  
"Ros?" it grunted in bewilderment. Lucia gasped as it all clicked into place in her   
  
head.  
  
"They were using mirror coat!" she whispered to herself, continuing to analyze the   
  
'warp'. Looking more closely, she made out individual figures. One man, in an over   
  
exaggerated black jacket walked a few paces ahead of a trio of silver clad men,   
  
another figure walking alongside the jacketed man. "…Medicham?" she recoiled in   
  
surprise.  
  
Medicham walked alongside the man, with a large metal tag, fixed to his wrist. She   
  
also spyed a sixth figure, almost eclipsed by the man leading the group, but before she   
  
could snatch a concentrated look, the Wynaut and Wobbufet regrouped, hopping on   
  
each other, forming a dome around the pack, their coats shimmering before humming   
  
into mirrored view. Before the dome went completely out of distinction, Lucia and   
  
Ampharos made note of its movements, gently turning off of the road, and heading   
  
into the city, in the direction of the pokémon center.  
  
"We need to get Winona and the others!" she exclaimed, charging for the stairs. As   
  
she ran down, Ampharos inhaled, before howling longingly and deafeningly,   
  
swinging its beacon like tail around, light spiraling up and out from it.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use flamethrower!" Setijin called out, the tiny mouse flipping backwards,   
  
skidding on the cold, hard silver floor, its back erupting in a fantastic array of flames   
  
and heat, the air around its mouth blurring from the rising temperature, a thick stream   
  
of fire hailing in a helix towards Beldum, the steel and psychic hybrid pokémon,   
  
screeching metallically as the stream hit, throwing it backwards into a rock. It's eye   
  
fixing spun around in its slot, resting at the top of the pokémon's leg like body. The   
  
red iris flickered weakly as it gave up the struggle, and fell to the ground.   
  
"That was quite some battle!" Jasmine congratulated, returning Beldum to the   
  
confines of its pokéball. Setijin blushed, bending down to allow Cyndaquil to clamber   
  
up his sleeve, hopping onto his shoulder, clinging on with his rear claws. Winona   
  
strode up to rejoin the group, opening her mouth ready to speak, freezing at the order   
  
of Jasmine's hand gesture.  
  
"Wait…is that Ampharos?" she mumbled to herself. "…Something's up. Come with   
  
me," she ordered, swiftly making her way out of the training area, and eventually out   
  
of the gym, Winona and Setijin chasing after her. Emerging from the gym, the pair   
  
followed Jasmine's view skywards, admiring the light sketching through the air at the   
  
peak of the lighthouse, letting it guide their sight down and around, before finally   
  
resting on the blur in front of them. The light fading away, the blur shattered, Wynaut   
  
and Wobbufet leaping aside, revealing the boss, standing proud, with the Medicham   
  
to his right and an indescribable blob to his left.  
  
"Good afternoon," he began. I must say this is a lovely gym you have here Jasmine."   
  
Jasmine backed away undecidedly as he spoke, Winona and Setijin copying. His eyes   
  
fixed on the young trainer and his Cyndaquil. "And you must be Setijin…" he   
  
scowled, his voice jumping from calm and inviting to cold and enraged.  
  
"…buh…" he stammered.  
  
"No need for words…" he snapped. "I'm here for one reason, and one reason only…I   
  
want to test my new toy," he explained, the blob swimming uncomfortably forwards,   
  
wriggling in the center of the group. With this, the Medicham stepped up, staring   
  
blankly ahead, twisting the hand with the wrist tag agitatedly.   
  
"A Medicham?" he murmured to himself, clipping a pair of pokéballs from his belt,   
  
clasping them forwards, ready for action.  
  
"Good luck," the man chuckled, ordering his pair onwards, dramatically standing with   
  
his arm stretched and finger pointed. 


	35. The Awakening of Our Zero: Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
Setijin stomped his right leg forward, digging his heels into the dirt by the side of the   
  
road, readying for battle. Hurling two cases to the floor, Umbreon and Medicham took   
  
shape, standing side by side, squaring themselves up to the Boss's Medicham 2 and   
  
the 'blob'. Medicham stood rigid, swaying uneasily on the spot, as if queasy,   
  
Umbreon preparing for a charge.  
  
"What impressive looking pokémon," the boss commented. "Medicham, calm mind."   
  
Medicham 2 hopped backwards, almost robotically, closing its eyes in concentration,   
  
its mental state rising significantly. With Setijin's order, Umbreon lunged forward,   
  
kicking up a stream of dust behind it as it tackled Medicham 2 with full force, the   
  
fighting pokémon apparently unharmed from the assault.  
  
"Not good," critisised Jasmine, preparing to release her pokémon into the fray,   
  
Winona blocking her with an arm thrust.  
  
"If we jump in now, Setijin's pride will be shattered…" she said. "Something is   
  
driving him to fight, and we'd best not interrupt it without needing to."  
  
"I'm not sure I follow you logic, but I'll wait…" Jasmine replied unconvincingly.  
  
"…and should something go wrong, there's no holding us back," Winona finished.   
  
Jasmine grinned and nodded simultaneously, returning her view to the fight unfurling   
  
before them.  
  
The Ever Grande League meeting hall was packed once again, all of the trainers   
  
eagerly mumbling to those sat next to them, apart from Drake, whom simply sat   
  
forward in anticipation, twiddling his thumbs around each other, his eyes fixed on the   
  
door, excitement reaching boiling point as the doors creaked open.  
  
"Stevie boy!" he called, the crutch wielding Steven hobbling into the room with a wad   
  
of papers scrunching up in his hand.  
  
"I ought to maim you right here and now," he grunted in reply.  
  
"Well that's hardly a nice way to great the guy who spent all of his free time keeping   
  
you company in hospital!" Drake huffed angrily, his positive energy flushing itself   
  
out of him. Steven rushed forwards, slamming his papers down on the table, leaning   
  
over in Drake's general direction.  
  
"Because of you, I haven't slept for the last eight days!" he snapped.  
  
"You can hardly blame that on me directly. I sat and slept quietly in my chair," Drake   
  
attempted to justify.  
  
"Yes…you're chair, in which you spent every waking moment adjusting to meet your   
  
comfort requirements."  
  
"It is not my fault that hospital issue chairs are squeaky by nature…"  
  
"…I'm not even going to begin to state what's wrong with that response. Any I'm not   
  
going to start to explain all that was wrong with that remark you made to that male   
  
nurse, let alone what you did with my waste paper basket when you went to the   
  
narcotics ward."  
  
"But I…"  
  
"No!" Steven interrupted. "Not a single person in this room needs to hear what you   
  
did, and it should be stricken from memory for the rest of your days you spend living   
  
and breathing."  
  
"…It was only supposed to be a hat…" replied Drake sheepishly. Glacia whom sat   
  
next to him leant back in her chair, shifting her hand to support her chin.  
  
"By the sounds of things, I don't think we would want to hear…" she commented   
  
snidely, Steven shuffling through his now almost undecipherable papers.  
  
"Medicham, please use Shadow Ball!" Setijin begged, Medicham continuing to stand   
  
on the spot it started in, its face now turning a pale green. As he fought, Umbreon's   
  
stamina seemed to rapidly deplete, Medicham 2 still standing strong, and the blob yet   
  
to see any form of activity. With its last tackle, Umbreon staggered backwards,   
  
stumbling to the ground while panting heavily. Setijin rushed to its side, its eyes   
  
steadily glazing over.  
  
"I guess it's about time I let you in on my little secret," the boss chuckled, Setijin   
  
lashing his eyes back in anger, awaiting an explanation. Pointing slowly at Setijin's   
  
Medicham, it hopped forward feebly, standing to attention by the boss' side.  
  
"What…what are you doing?" Setijin asked in a fearful hybrid of confusion and   
  
angst.  
  
"This Medicham would be my little gift to you," he explained, his chuckle rising to a   
  
cackle. "One of my better plans, I must admit. You see, this little character is a   
  
pokérus carrier."  
  
"Pokérus?" Setijin murmured.  
  
"Character? The thing didn't move!" Winona blurted, covering her mouth in   
  
embarresment upon realizing that she had spoken rather than thought. Setijin turned to   
  
her impatiently, before slowly returning his gaze to the boss' attention.  
  
"Pokérus is an odd virus, evidently only affecting pokémon. It can have a positive   
  
effect, pokémon putting more effort into their fighting, and therefore benefiting   
  
exponentially from it. Of course this is one of the nastier strains, simply sapping your   
  
other pokémon of their energy. The only one that is unaffected in the same way is the   
  
original carrier; this Medicham here."  
  
"What? No…It…" Setijin stammered, returning Umbreon to his pokéball, before   
  
releasing the combination of Ninjask and Barboach, both pokémon clearly weary   
  
from the virus.  
  
"No use I'm afraid," the boss grinned sinisterly, ordering both Medicham forward,   
  
kicking the bug and the roach into the floor. "This Medicham of yours is also quite   
  
versatile, although I must admit that it was a failed attempt in the eyes of   
  
some…namely me."  
  
"Medicham?" Setijin and Winona gasped, tears welling in Setijin's eyes. Noticing his   
  
distraught flush, Winona rushed forwards, crouching down next to him.  
  
"Calm down Setijin. We'll take him down," she reassured.  
  
"Adorable," the boss squealed sarcastically. "Unfortunately, the virus is very potent,   
  
and will spread to those you've been around for any protracted period. It works fast,   
  
so Winona there will be relatively helpless too." Winona grimaced in disgust,   
  
frustration rising inside of her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she snapped.  
  
"I simply wish to test drive my new experiment," he explained, drawing attention to   
  
the blob. "You see, this is its first time further away than my porch from home, so I   
  
felt it would be better to be safe that sorry. Also, you two have been causing me a fair   
  
bit of trouble recently. My Medicham's pokéball is also an effective beacon, making   
  
finding you surprisingly easy and the virus means that you are all totally helpless.   
  
Even young Jasmine here, thanks to your gym battle, so this will really be a way of   
  
killing a few birds with one stone, if you'll excuse the pun my dear Winona. Winona   
  
scowled in response, Setijin curling down into more of a ball, while remaining on his   
  
feet, staring straight down at the floor, thoughts twisting incoherently in his head,   
  
before battering themselves together in a flush of inspiration.  
  
"I want Medicham back," he said blankly, slowly rising to his feet, a maverick hint   
  
twinkling in his eye.  
  
"Well this should be interesting," he smiled, angling his face down, casting a shadow   
  
over his eyes. "En guardé!"  
  
"Cyndaquil, go!" Setijin cried, Cyndaquil's pokéball spinning energetically through   
  
the air, before crashing to the floor, the tiny flame mouse taking shape. It squealed   
  
cheerfully, apparently unaffected by the virus. Gathering his spare pokéballs together,   
  
he hustled them into Winona's arms. "Take everyone to the pokémon center and get   
  
rid of the virus. I'll be okay," he ordered, Winona reluctantly nodding, her and   
  
Jasmine running off down the street.  
  
"Hmm. This one seems to be quite resilient to the virus," the boss examined, a hint of   
  
nervousness hanging on his breath. "Never mind, Medicham, go!" he commanded,   
  
Medicham obediently scampering forwards, taking aim at Cyndaquil.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use smokescreen," Setijin called, Cyndaquil igniting its flaming spines,   
  
encouraging thick black smoke to billow into the sky, before leaping backwards,   
  
behind its new cloak. Launching itself forwards, Medicham soared through the cloud,   
  
causing the entire screen to collapse on itself, the attack narrowly missing the tiny   
  
mouse.   
  
"Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that. Thanks to some proper   
  
training, Medicham has reached its full potential, meaning pretty little displays like   
  
that are not going to work as well as you want them to," the boss heckled, ordering   
  
Medicham around to launch a shadow ball.  
  
"Cham," it muttered almost mechanically, a black misted ball twisting and warping   
  
from its hand towards Cyndaquil, the fire pokémon bracing itself for impact. The ball   
  
curved around on itself, forcing it into a jagged path, lurching up and down in the air   
  
as it approached Cyndaquil, picking up speed.  
  
"Counter attack with flame wheel!" Setijin relayed, Cyndaquil crying out, unleashing   
  
a ring of flames, cleanly passing around the ball. Thanks to the obstructed view,   
  
Medicham failed to escape the path of the onslaught, and groaned as the flames threw   
  
him back into a nearby wall, the ball of shadow severely battering Cyndaquil."  
  
"That's more like it," howled the boss, Cyndaquil shaking off the shock from   
  
Medicham's assault, unawares of the fighting pokémon flying through the air,   
  
bending its knees, ready to crush.   
  
"Cyndaquil!" Setijin shouted out, Medicham's shadow casting itself down onto the   
  
mouse, eclipsing out the sunlight, only its outline visible in any detail, the solar glare   
  
flickering out from either side, interrupted by a prompt surge of electricity, wrapping   
  
itself through the sky and barraging itself into the side of Medicham's torso, knocking   
  
him back once again.  
  
"Ampharos, pharos!" the yellow pokémon called, Lucia standing proud by its side,   
  
ready to launch her pokéballs into the fray.  
  
"I seemed to remember that there was another one," the boss sighed, instructing   
  
Medicham on its next course of action, receiving no response from the reluctant   
  
pokémon, whom now lay unconscious on a heap of brick and rubble.   
  
"Go Plusle and Espeon!" Lucia bellowed, both pokémon waiting readily and   
  
healthily.  
  
"And yet again, pokérus has shone through. Very well. It look's like this one might   
  
get to see some proper action after all," he sighed in return, clapping his hands   
  
together rhythmically. With this the blob shuffled forward, and hissed with energy as   
  
it began to take shape…  
  
"Here we go…" Setijin thought to himself. "Could this be it?" 


	36. The Awakening of Our Zero: Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
Olivine City itself appeared to wait silently, preparing itself for the unveiling of Team   
  
Rocket's experiments. The breeze wafting from the sea had calmed, the only sound   
  
remaining being the pulsating squeeze of the puddle, shuffling into a comfortable   
  
position on the floor. The boss and the blob waited directly in between his two   
  
opponents; Lucia with her pokémon, assisted by Ampharos, and Setijin, standing   
  
supportively by Cyndaquil's side.   
  
Behind them lay Medicham, battered and bruised from his busy, yet short taste of   
  
battle, resting messily in the clump of brick and dust strewn across the pavement,   
  
Setijin glancing back at him at almost every given opportunity. Before he could check   
  
his partners condition one last time, the boss issued a charge.  
  
"Go!" he called, the blob whipping forward with unbelievable agility, lashing out a   
  
large tentacle of ooze at Cyndaquil. The deep blue liquid that formed the 'creature'   
  
was almost transparent; the view through it distorted much like looking through a gel.   
  
Slapping the tiny mouse, the puddle collapsed on itself, slithering back into one big   
  
mould, Cyndaquil struggling on its side, frantically wriggling its tiny feet to regain   
  
balance.  
  
With Lucia's order, Espeon formed a cloud of mental energy, gathering around the   
  
dot embedded in its forehead. Concentrating the energy into a beam, it speared the   
  
blob cleanly through its center, only to watch it combine once more with no apparent   
  
injury. Ampharos then took center stage, shorting the miscellaneous opponent with a   
  
flurry of sparks, engulfing it in a blanket of electricity.   
  
"Stop toying with them," suggested the boss, the blanket fluttering away with a burst,   
  
and the blob wriggling into a more solid shape.  
  
"Ditto…" it hissed, its form being just that: a ditto, only with its modified blue body,   
  
also sporting misty purple eyes and a series of black blotches running down its   
  
supposed back. It writhed on the spot, gazing indefinitely forward, not focusing on   
  
anything in particular.   
  
"A Ditto?" stated the bewildered pair or trainers, all attention focused on this apparent   
  
marvel of science.  
  
"A rather impressive Ditto might I add," the boss began. "You see, we've been   
  
working with this one for quite a while, and thanks to Team Rockets research in the   
  
past, we've been able to…alter it in a number of interesting ways."  
  
"How so?" Setijin asked, the doubt and anxiousness dissolving from his voice with   
  
each word.  
  
"That would be ruining the surprise," he responded. "The best way would be to show   
  
you…watch your Medicham carefully."  
  
"What are you going to do to Medicham?" Setijin panicked. The boss replied with a   
  
cacophonous guffaw.   
  
"Just watch! Ditto, infest!"  
  
"Infest?" gasped both Setijin and Lucia indefinitely. They did nothing but stare as   
  
Ditto steadily slugged its way along the road towards Medicham in his bed of debris,   
  
rippling as it prepared to dive. Setijin's palms sweated a cold moist, everything   
  
running around in his head at once, causing total lockdown yet again. Out of pure   
  
desperation, he fought with his own thoughts, pushing his own way through the   
  
bustling crowds of random shards of subconscious, not knowing where to go. Then   
  
within a nanosecond of inspiration, the crowd shattered, one single answer shining   
  
brighter than all others. With this, Setijin snapped back to reality, determined to make   
  
things go his own way for once.  
  
"Cyndaquil, tackle Medicham with all your might!" he cried, Cyndaquil twitching   
  
back with doubt. "Please, just do it!" he begged, the mouse agreeing doubtfully,   
  
bounding past the blob and charging straight into Medicham's side, landing in the   
  
heap of dust beneath him. Kicking up a cloud of eye blistering grains, Cyndaquil   
  
shook itself off, unaware of the diving blob, ripping its way towards him. Thanks to   
  
his ready state, the blob simply bounded off, minimum force put behind its thrust,   
  
shimmering back into one puddle. The group watched as the dust cleared, the blob   
  
physically confused as to where its intended target had gone, Medicham lying out   
  
cold a clear few feet away from its resting spot.  
  
"Now what was all that about?" the boss asked snidely, hinting frustration. Setijin   
  
neglected to turn, whipping Medicham's original pokéball from his belt, launching it   
  
forwards. Cracking into the unconscious fighter, the ball clicked open, sucking   
  
Medicham inside, closing securely without struggle. Dashing forwards, weaving in   
  
between the combatants, Setijin skidded to the floor on his knees, sweeping up   
  
Medicham's pokéball in the process.  
  
"Gotcha!" he exclaimed excitedly, Lucia cheering alongside the rest of the pokémon,   
  
the boss applauding his over exaggerated display.  
  
"Very impressive," he chuckled. "You do put a lot of effort into these things…no   
  
matter, I can still show you what I intended to do." He clicked his fingers, his own   
  
Medicham groggily stepping forwards. Clicking again, Ditto started back towards its   
  
master, taking shape once more. "Example time," he sneered, Ditto launching itself at   
  
Medicham, slipping inside its body as if a spirit, simply disappearing into the weary   
  
pokémon's body.  
  
"Whoa…" Lucia uttered in shock and fear. Medicham remained frozen in time, before   
  
encasing its body in a cocoon of blue, tiny specs of substance fluttering off,   
  
disappearing into the wind, each shining as brightly as a star in the night sky.   
  
Eventually the light blue faded, two pokémon left on the floor: Ditto with a small   
  
stream of white mist swimming around inside of it, and a Meditite, lying apparently   
  
dead on the floor.  
  
"Is it…dead?" Lucia stuttered.  
  
"It may as well be," shrugged the boss. The virus was far too much for it. If it is alive,   
  
it isn't by much, and besides, it's served its purpose."  
  
"That's just sick…" shuddered Setijin, his fist clenching, terror and worry fizzled out   
  
by the blaze of rage whisking through his head.   
  
"I suppose. But now, thanks to this valiant warrior, Ditto is now that much stronger,"   
  
explained the boss. "Normally, it'd just use processed energy, but the raw element is   
  
so much more effective."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lucia inquired nervously, edging her pokémon   
  
backwards.   
  
"This Medicham would also be one of my experiments. Thanks to a rather clever   
  
process, it has evolved long before its time, and gained substantial amounts of energy,   
  
which have nowhere to go. Ditto simply takes this concentrated energy and absorbs   
  
it."  
  
"…so that's how my Cyndaquil de-evolved."  
  
"Exactly why. Why, Ditto more than likely has a little Cyndaquil spirit swimming   
  
around inside of him right now."  
  
"What does it do to Ditto?" Setijin pondered..  
  
"Just full of questions aren't we? I'll humor you though…I have been itching to   
  
explain it to someone. You see, this energy is highly unstable, especially in the body   
  
of, say, a prematurely evolved pokémon. Thanks to this special technique, we can   
  
evolve said pokémon to our advantage, and take the energy back for Ditto. This   
  
energy of course contains DNA of each and every pokémon that is absorbed,   
  
heightening the abilities of Ditto in that specific area."  
  
"But Ditto can already transform into other pokémon. What difference does this   
  
make?" Lucia queried.  
  
"It is true that Ditto already has the ability to take the form of pokémon it has seen   
  
and studied, but this only works to a certain extent: the original pokémon's strength,   
  
abilities, attributes and experience lost in transition," the boss continued. "This   
  
process simply takes the statistical enhancements pokémon of the maximum level   
  
would hold, and siphons it into this single pokémon. It retains everything the original   
  
pokémon had, meaning that it technically has all the powers of every pokémon that   
  
ever existed."  
  
"How every pokémon that's ever existed?" probed Setijin, Cyndaquil waddling to his   
  
side, regaining its breath from its last assault.  
  
"Team Rocket was simple enough to leave their research data on its genetics project   
  
Mew-Two lying around. Considering that this pokémon was a clone of Mew, who's   
  
DNA is said to code every pokémon in existence, we simply copied it and modified it   
  
to suit Ditto's body. Thanks to its already versatile state, taking this information in   
  
was quite a simple task."  
  
"And so this is what you Rocket's meant by 'Legendary Pokémon'…"  
  
"It seems nothing gets by you!" he snidely replied, clapping his hands together,   
  
rubbing them vigorously. "I feel so much better for finally getting that off my chest,"   
  
he chuckled. "Okay, who's next?" he bellowed.   
  
"Not a chance," Jasmine called out, Steelix by her side, curling around itself, before   
  
unfolding and rearing its head into the air, letting out an almighty roar. To her left   
  
stood Winona, with her squad of Pokémon unleashed and ready for battle, along with   
  
Setijin's Umbreon, Barboach and Ninjask. Each pokémon waited eagerly, preparing   
  
to protect and aid their respective trainers. With this, Lucia too released the last of her   
  
pokémon, Minun, Staryu and Gulpin flopping to the floor either side of her.  
  
"Quite a selection you have here," the boss howled. Casually sliding his jacket off,   
  
brushed off his suit, removing the top of that, leaving just his white shirt and tie,   
  
rolling the sleeves up. "I've been looking forward to a battle like this for a long time!"   
  
he remarked. "Let's just hope you put up more of a fight that Gold and his friends.  
  
"Gold?" Jasmine repeated.  
  
"Yes. For a master pokémon trainer, he sure did like the dirt."  
  
"That's it!" she cried in response. "Steelix, use Iron Tail!" With this, the steel snake   
  
swung around, whipping its segmented tail into the air, flicking it back, as if pulling   
  
back an elastic band. With a snap, the tail slammed down, shattering the floor with a   
  
terrifying crunch, creating a thick fissure in the center of the battlefield. Sliding back   
  
into a spiral, Steelix grinned smugly, Jasmine patting him congratulatory on the chunk   
  
nearest to her. The group and their pokémon peered down the crack where Ditto had   
  
apparently disappeared. The slit was magnificently smooth on either side, leading   
  
down into pitch darkness, a slight rustling heard from inside.   
  
"That was remarkably easy," sighed a relieved Winona, leaping backwards in surprise   
  
as a royal blue liquid Pigeot swiftly swept into the sky, screeching abnormally.   
  
Calmly flapping its majestic wings, it lowered itself closer to the ground, a circle of   
  
dirt blustering away from beneath it much like grass beneath a helicoptor. Swinging   
  
its head back, it screeched once more, before lunging forwards, unleashing a   
  
pressurized torrent of water from its beak, pounding Steelix's head backwards and   
  
into the floor.   
  
"Nice try," complimented the boss sarcastically. "At least you left a nice dent in the   
  
floor."  
  
"That smug look will be wiped off your face soon enough!" wailed Jasmine,   
  
determination rising, flicking the frill of her white skirt backwards, before raising her   
  
hand; a pokéball resting snugly in her palm.  
  
In a shower of red light, the steel snake returned to its pokéball, Jasmine unleashing   
  
the second of her pokémon: Metagross.  
  
"Very nice," continued the boss. "I could do with a bit more data on that thing.   
  
Thanks for the reminder. You may take it away now."  
  
"Not a chance. Winona, care to join me?" Jasmine asked, Winona nodding   
  
comfortably in return.  
  
"Ready Graveler?" The boulder growled with battle rage, chugging forwards to take   
  
its place by Metagross.  
  
"Like I said, you better put up a bit of a good fight, other wise I'll have to start getting   
  
nasty."  
  
"Don't you worry about that," Jasmine continued. "You wont be forgetting the   
  
elimination of Team Rocket for a long time…"  
  
"I won't, no…that was a good day," he replied, fading off into a whisper, looks of   
  
disgruntlement echoing through the ranks. "Enough stalling. Begin…" he finished,   
  
Pigeot crashing to the floor in a tear drop pool, before crumpling into shape again… 


	37. The Awakening of Our Zero: Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
The rock and the machine stood side-by-side, forcing focus onto Ditto, preparing   
  
themselves for whatever it might throw at them next. Making the first move,   
  
Metagross bound forward, lifting one of its mechanical legs into the air, its spikes   
  
scratched and blunt thanks to digging into the hard floor of the gym. With an almighty   
  
push, the leg swung down like a piston, crumbling into the ground, through Ditto.   
  
Blue gel streamed out in a fan of you, squeezing out of the vacuum-less pockets   
  
between foot and ground, sprinkling to the floor in a fine spray.  
  
"Nicely done," Jasmine called to her pokémon, Metagross pacing backwards,   
  
watching as Ditto's entity slid back into a whole. Shuddering off the attack, it   
  
throbbed on the spot, deciding on what form to take next. It's body bubbled and   
  
hissed, climbing up on itself, crossing at the top, as if something was inside,   
  
attempting to push its way free. The gel slowly ceased to bend, twist and warp,   
  
leaving a perfectly chiseled Zangoose, all in the same fetching royal blue mist as   
  
Ditto. Analyzing its new body, Ditto flexed his blade like claws, and its new body   
  
markings, all indented with a darker shade of blue, forming crosses on his stomach   
  
and scars through his eyes.  
  
"Why a Zangoose?" Lucia whispered to Setijin, whom she had taken spectatorship   
  
next to.   
  
"What do you mean?" Setijin replied by leaning his head to the side, neither taking   
  
their eyes off of Ditto, as if it were somehow making their utmost attention   
  
mandatory.  
  
"Zangoose is a normal type pokémon. Even though it has an incredible attack power,   
  
it wont be able to scratch rock types or steel types…" she explained, patting Espeon's   
  
head, said pokémon sitting patiently next to her.  
  
Graveler attacked next, rolling forwards in a tightly packed ball, colliding with   
  
Zangoose comfortably. The force of the blow was mediocre, simply causing Ditto to   
  
stumble backwards, keeping its balance by scraping the floor with its extensively long   
  
claws. It seemed that while in a transformed state, its body was much more solid,   
  
permitting proper contact.  
  
"Ok Ditto, now it's your turn. Do with them as you see fit," the boss instructed, Ditto   
  
frisked the dust off of its torso, fixing its gaze on Graveler, the boulder banking   
  
around, ready to charge once again. Standing itself in the way, Ditto, crossed its arms,   
  
flexing its fingers out, lunging forward and ripping its arms away from each other into   
  
Graveler as it lumbered within range. The might of the counter attack managed to   
  
squeeze Graveler like a cushion, the rock pokémon folding over before hurtling back   
  
down the road, churning up the solid concrete as it landed.  
  
"Graveler, return!" Winona shouted, aiming a pokéball towards her fallen comrade,   
  
Ditto leaping into the path of the beam. It warped its back into a dish, absorbing each   
  
bolt of energy from the ball, grudging its way over to Graveler. Winona grew frantic,   
  
Jasmine stepping forward to take action.   
  
"Metagross, stop Ditto now!" she cried, Metagross charging forwards. Although   
  
traveling slowly, each foot slamming into the ground seemed to disorient Ditto's   
  
perusal. The machine quickly grew tired, its pursuit wavering, Ditto calmly reaching   
  
the sleeping boulder. It twitched up and over, diving into Graveler, splashing back   
  
upon contact, reforming with bewilderment.  
  
"What happened?" the boss called out to Ditto, "That was an experiment…why isn't   
  
its energy being transferred back?"  
  
"That was an experiment?" Winona inquired, her voice whimpering and reverberating   
  
with anxiousness. Her eyes seem to drip in themselves, although no tears were   
  
present. She didn't know how to feel.  
  
"An early one…" explained the boss, unfolding his arms and bending them to lean   
  
against his hips. "Must have reached its actual evolution period. Never mind; still one   
  
less pokémon to worry about." By this point, a crowd had started to form,   
  
unbeknownst the combatants. Shoppers, trainers and the likes had begun to create an   
  
arch behind Jasmine and co, watching the unfurling conflict with excitement.  
  
Ditto, still as a Zangoose stared down at Graveler maliciously through its cold, grating   
  
eyes. Slapping the boulder aside, it turned back, allowing Winona to return it to its   
  
pokéball. Setijin decided to take a stand next, calling Umbreon into action. The dark   
  
pokémon waited alongside Metagross, whose deep red digital eyes embraced the   
  
battlefield. Lucia too ordered Espeon into battle, the psychic type scampering to   
  
Umbreon's flank.  
  
"You know what to do now Metagross," Jasmine relayed calmly, Metagross whirring   
  
in return, crouching down, its belly clipping the floor. Angling itself forward, its eyes   
  
flickered directly at Ditto, the Zangoose form waiting almost psychotically in the   
  
open, standing in the fade of the smear track that Graveler had left in the road.   
  
"Espeon, help Metagross along!" Lucia called, Setijin instructing the same to   
  
Umbreon. Both pokémon howled, erupting in a spiral of orange sparks, twisting into   
  
one large ring, forcing its way into Metagross, its power now brimming over. Buzzing   
  
indefinitely, it pushed off of the floor with all its might, hurtling in the air at an even   
  
height above the floor, its right fist shining with a godly aura, suggesting utter   
  
destruction. Metagross flight path lowered, the fist now angled directly at Ditto's   
  
head. Aimed perfectly, Metagross landed on the floor firmly with its 3 spare legs just   
  
as it connected with Zangoose. With a shockwave of disaster, the floor crumbled   
  
away, the sheer velocity of the assault hammering a crater around the two pokémon.   
  
Both stood perfectly still.  
  
"…That's not supposed to happen…" whimpered Jasmine, Metagross stood frozen on   
  
the spot. Metagross fist rested outstretched, Ditto standing with perfect composure,   
  
holding Metagross' clawed arm in both hands. With all its might, Ditto lifted the   
  
claw, before slamming it straight back down to the floor, taking Metagross down with   
  
it. The machine howled metallically, clambering its way back to its feet. Ditto hopped   
  
backwards, before hurling itself into the air, flipping over, its foot bursting into   
  
flames. Stepping down onto the machines head, Ditto left a gaping dent, cheerfully   
  
stepping off, Metagross collapsing to the floor feebly, almost comically outclassed.   
  
With a cloak of red, Metagross returned to its pokéball, Jasmine now at a loss at what   
  
to do.  
  
"How did it stop an attack like that? How can a Ditto stop Meteor Mash?" she   
  
whimpered to herself. Winona hugged her arm around her friend's shoulder, Setijin   
  
and Lucia taking charge. Umbreon and Espeon charged together, each pacing at   
  
exactly the same speed, as if the same pokémon. Both tackled Ditto, both tumbling   
  
backwards, taking damage from recoil as Ditto stood strong.  
  
The experiment swept both pokémon up in its claws by the scruffs of their necks.   
  
Swinging around on the spot, Ditto flung both away down the road, bending over,   
  
legs akimbo, holding its mouth open readily. Its face seemed to shimmer as pure   
  
energy became drawn into a ball, throbbing in its own instability and insecurity. The   
  
helpless pair picked themselves up, Setijin and Lucia calling out frantically, unable to   
  
do anything.   
  
The world seemed to fall into a deathly silence, even the cries of the desperate trainers   
  
drowned out by the sheer noise of nothing. The sky hung motionless, the breeze   
  
stopping in its tracks. Setijin felt his arms moving, waving for no real cause, but as he   
  
watched them in the corner of his eyes, they appeared to be firmly planted to his side.   
  
Everything had gone into black and white, like an old movie. No matter what he tried   
  
to do, and how real it felt, it seemed that nothing was translating into a palatable form.   
  
He was yet again, fixed to the spot, unable to do anything other than watch with a   
  
saddening helplessness. His pokémon was about to be obliterated, as was Lucia's.  
  
The power stopped flowing in. The ball hung in the air casually, before exploding in   
  
an earth-shattering ring of colors, reaching high into the sky, apparently frying   
  
anything that stepped in its way, including air. The ball erupted forwards,   
  
immediately warping into a helix of light, spiraling forwards, the sheer force of the   
  
technique shattering the slabs beneath it, lifting up waves and funnels of dust around   
  
it, even if there was none to be kicked up. Setijin closed his eyes, unable to physically   
  
watch what was very possibly his friend's demise. He waited seconds…moments,   
  
before creaking his eyelids open, sound, color and movement flooding back into   
  
existence. Ditto was still stood in the same position, now upright, while Umbreon and   
  
Espeon rested peacefully in a heap in front of him, bedded in a puddle of purple mess.   
  
Tears finally forced their way forward, pummeling both Lucia and Setijin to their   
  
knees, embracing each other with utter despair, Jasmine and Winona also crippled   
  
with sorrow. The boss remained still, Ditto starting to waddle forwards. Stretching its   
  
arm forwards, its dug its liquid palm through Umbreon and Espeon, and proceeded to   
  
suck the remaining life force out of them. Engulfing them in a familiar sky blue, the   
  
dome of energy grew and then cleared, leaving two sleeping Eevee, one laying with   
  
paws over the other one. Umbreon was protecting Espeon to the end.   
  
Ditto twirled back to face the pack, wallowing in its new abilities. It paced forwards,   
  
encouraging more opponents, soothing its stomach with a quick rub of the palm, ache   
  
ensuing. Noticing this, Setijin tried to make sense of the situation. Vigorously bolting   
  
up, he stomped forward, slipping the tears away with the back of his hand, continuing   
  
to watch Ditto. His eyes wavered to the side momentarily, taking note of the puddle   
  
his and Lucia's friends lay in. With this, he allowed the hunch to take control of the   
  
situation, calling Ninjask to his side. The bug anxiously hovered over to Setijin's side,   
  
the trainer whispering commands in his partner's ear. Nodding in a way that only   
  
Ninjask could, the ninja pokémon sped into life, charging straight towards Ditto.   
  
Watching as the Zangoose claw swept around, Ninjask banked sharply, the assault   
  
missing, and Ninjask remaining unharmed. It slowed its escape, turning back to face   
  
Ditto, floating at eye level, its glassy wings beating profusely. It stared Ditto down,   
  
each second of stasis driving the experiment even more insane, Ninjask's gaze finally   
  
snapping Ditto into action, the Zangoose shape barging aimlessly ahead, swinging its   
  
fists in fury. Ninjask ascended higher into the air, struggling to keep balance in the   
  
breeze, its light frame acting as a liability rather than an asset.  
  
Ditto ran and ran some more, clasping its stomach before turning to look for Ninjask.   
  
In its blind rage it had failed to follow its prey, Ninjask watching from above in pure   
  
enjoyment. Unable to keep its cover, it sniffed, before jerking into a rain of sniggers   
  
and giggles, alerting Ditto to its whereabouts. Leaping with rage, the Zangoose claw   
  
jabbed forwards, Ninjask narrowly evading. It shook the laughter out of its head and   
  
returned to concentrated on the situation. It sped away, accelerating faster and faster,   
  
Ditto's pursuit loosing its substance. Zangoose's speed was good, but not quite good   
  
enough. Tumbling to the floor, Ditto bubbled and flowed back into its original shape,   
  
gurgling with discomfort.  
  
"What's going on?" the boss whispered to himself doubtfully, Setijin encouraging   
  
Ninjask. With this, Ditto hissed its name, dripping into a new shape, taking the form   
  
of a Ninjask. Watching in dismay, Setijin's pokémon hovered on the spot, unsure of   
  
what to do next.  
  
"Just keep moving!" Setijin cried out, Stepping aside to allow Winona and Jasmine to   
  
Lucia's aid, each trainer's pokémon watching mournfully, them too comforting each   
  
other.  
  
Ninjask shot away at top speed, panic setting in, Ditto following with aplomb.   
  
Whatever Ninjask did to evade, Ditto replicated to within an inch of perfection. The   
  
faster Ninjask traveled, the faster Ditto followed, Ninjask running out of ideas. It   
  
hurtled back towards its trainer, Setijin spying the desperation in his eyes. With this   
  
he nodded, Ninjask flipping back over itself tightly, throwing its body at the speeding   
  
copy, Ninjask taking the brunt of the blow, twitching in pain, before regaining balance   
  
and hurtling off once more. Ditto continued to chase, the ninja pokémon losing   
  
altitude, its wing tattered, throbbing with sheer mind bending pain. Ditto set it, raising   
  
on sharpened claw, ready to swipe at the now shattered bug. The blade glistened in   
  
the beating sunlight, like that of a scythe, cutting the air as it fell, preparing to slice   
  
Ninjask in two.  
  
Ditto hissed once more, bringing the blade down, bloodlust commandeering its mind   
  
and body. The tip penetrated, cracking in a wince worth fashion before being jerked   
  
out. Ditto spiraled to the side, twisting to the floor uncontrollably, slamming into the   
  
ground with a thud, a light 'clink' ringing by its side. It heaved its head back up,   
  
looking over its legless body, to see Medicham standing at the far end of the road. He   
  
stood flipping a second stone in its hand, staring back intensely, a new focus   
  
swimming in his eyes.  
  
"Cham…" he sneered, his eyes shimmering a calm gray, an eerily sinister smile   
  
forming on his lips. 


	38. The Awakening of Our Zero: Chapter 38

Chapter 37  
  
He sat in a substance of some sort. He didn't know what it was. All he knew was that it   
  
was holding him up, and fueling him. Purpose was unknown, but with each fidget or   
  
twitch, he felt more madness forcing itself into him. He couldn't breath. Each time he   
  
tried, the liquid seemed to suffocate him, while at the same time not. He couldn't help but   
  
sit perfectly still. It was a wonder he was still awake. The deep red liquid distorted his   
  
view. He could make out very little past the windowed cage he was in. The only thing he   
  
could watch day in, day out was a gray lump directly across. It seemed to be another   
  
cage: contents unknown. He flexed his fingers, stopping as the tube burrowing its way   
  
into his arm made him feel uncomfortable. His head hung heavily, weary from living. He   
  
unwillingly observed the heavy silver bracelet attached to his arm, before heaving his   
  
eyes back up. He just couldn't be bothered anymore. He wanted to end existence now and   
  
never look back. Closing his eyes, he felt at peace, sweetly floating off into a land that he   
  
had promised to himself, waving good-bye to himself. Darkness set in, and he stopped   
  
feeling the numbness of his limbs. He fell into his last sleep.  
  
"It's gone again! Quick, someone wake it up! Hurry!"  
  
With a burst, the dark faded, and the chamber returned. He would have cried, but he   
  
couldn't. Despair ruled him, lynching him where he stood. He was trapped past life.  
  
------  
  
Ditto howled demonically, hurling its entire body towards Medicham. Without a seconds   
  
thought, the fighter hurled his remaining stone, hurtling straight into Ditto, throwing it to   
  
the ground once more. In a violent scribble, Ditto flung itself around uncontrollably,   
  
pressing itself into a new shape: a new body. It slithered backwards, allowing more space   
  
for movement, chunks of its body bubbling up and exploding, as if boiling. Each bubble   
  
of liquid that escaped Ditto's overall mass dribbled back, sliding over the cracks in the   
  
ground, determined to become whole again.  
  
Ditto squealed painfully, its body growing in size and shape, becoming rounded and   
  
smooth. A stump protruded from its face, forming a neck, extending longer and longer,   
  
reaching up past the heads of the buildings around it, as if pining longingly for the clouds.   
  
Screeching again, two small wing like growths spat out powerfully, flexing and flapping   
  
until their form became solid, the rest of the body still humming into shape rippling   
  
almost hypnotically as a pair of thick clawed arms and feet took their respective places.  
  
"What is it turning into?" admired Setijin, gazing up at the blue throbbing mass.   
  
"It seems that Ditto is ready to try out a more complex shape…" the boss giggled with   
  
delight. He beamed, as his creation grew larger and larger before his very eyes. The lump   
  
squirmed some more, a tail smoothly forming out of the back, thick at the base, thinning   
  
out as it reached the tip. Then the head formed, blue bile layering over itself to reinforce   
  
the overall shape, the forehead largely round, the nose blunting off severely at the end,   
  
that too very spherical in shape. Finally, two thick antenna like limbs slithered out of the   
  
peak of the heads slope, flopping backwards through lack of lift.   
  
Ditto Dragonite roared in a way which no other Dragonite ever had before, a malicious   
  
hiss encasing the loudness, suggesting rage, and lots of it.  
  
"Behold, Dittonite!" the boss introduced, Setijin and the others backing away nervously.   
  
With this, Medicham and Ninjask were called to order by their trainer, Lucia and Winona   
  
introducing their contributions to the fray. Plan one of Setijin's had been obliterated, so   
  
now it was all down to brute force.  
  
Winona's Pelipper and Oddish leaped from their pokéballs alongside Lucia's Staryu and   
  
Minun. Ampharos and Cyndaquil willing stepped forward, the defensive force bracing   
  
themselves for the worst. Watching and waiting, nerves tingling and crumbling like tin   
  
foil, they stood perfectly still, Dittonite dancing around energetically in front of them.   
  
Ditto's interpretation of the legendary dragon was a lot larger in scale than the real thing.   
  
Beating its tiny wings vigorously, it lunged forward, thrashing around with its almighty-  
  
clawed mitts, batting Medicham and Pelipper aside, churning through the corner of the   
  
pack. Pelipper flailed desperately, in an attempt to remain airborne, Medicham simply   
  
twisting himself in mid-flight, skidding comfortably on the floor, flipping back into   
  
action. Without orders, he leapt up, curling a swift kick into Ditto Dragonite's back.   
  
"What exactly did you do to Medicham?" Setijin asked Winona, quickly jerking his neck   
  
back to listen.  
  
"I don't know…I did drop the pokéball on the way there, but other than that…" she   
  
replied.  
  
"Whatever you did, it's made a big difference. I've never seen him so determined." AS   
  
he finished, Winona returned to observing Medicham's assault, quickly spying something   
  
of interest.  
  
"The bracelet!" she exclaimed, pointing up at the mysterious device still strapped to   
  
Medicham's wrist. They watched more, Medicham pummeling his fists and feet into   
  
Dittonite at every given opportunity. He was almost possessed. Medicham finished,   
  
dropping back to the floor, Dittonite following his every move, drawn away from the   
  
crowd. Medicham pranced and flipped effortlessly as Dittonite chased, Lucia calling her   
  
two pokémon up.   
  
"Work together! Hit it with everything you've got!" Obeying her order, Staryu spiraled   
  
into the air, its core shimmering vibrantly with all of the colors under the sun. As quickly   
  
as Staryu had leapt up, the sky's clouded over, the heavens opening and rain proceeded to   
  
torrent down, littering the floor with thousands upon thousands of tiny dead water   
  
soldiers, shattering like glass upon impact. Minun darted forward next, wallowing   
  
gleefully in the rain. The whole area dropped into a thick darkness, as if nighttime, the   
  
veil of water blurring all vision. Hopping around aimlessly Minun's small blue cheeks   
  
fizzled with energy, thick streams of lightning flashing out. The berserk strips of   
  
electricity twisted around each other, the tiny sparks jumping from raindrop to raindrop,   
  
handfuls dancing away before returning to the bulk, the bolts curving towards Dittonite.   
  
Swift and precise in their movement, the threads of electricity drove themselves into the   
  
delicately shaped blob, ripping through its torso, leaving a gaping hole as remembrance,   
  
fading away as it lost the urge to burst any further.  
  
"Great work you two!" Lucia congratulated, her silky brown hair growing dark with wet,   
  
streaming down over her head, sticking to her face. Her clothes dripped, as did Setijin's   
  
and Winona's. Jasmine's dress seemed to be resilient to fall, starched up at the sides, only   
  
her hair damp and baggy.  
  
Dittonite bellowed at the sky once more, struggling as the hole filled itself back in. The   
  
burnt streaks of body gel cooled themselves off, smearing over the gaps in a paler shade,   
  
creating a scar in specs across the mutations back. Setijin stepped backwards, dogging   
  
avidly around each team member, leaning over to Jasmine.  
  
"Get the other two to distract Ditto…I need to get Eevee back…" he whispered. Jasmine   
  
pushed him backwards, causing him to almost trip over Oddish and Cyndaquil.  
  
"Are you nuts? You'll get flattened!" she quietly barked in return.  
  
"You sound so much like Winona when you do that," he replied. "Anyway, its either me   
  
or them."  
  
"That's an unfair decision."  
  
"Please, just trust me!" he begged, Jasmine profusely refusing.   
  
"I want them to be safe as much as you, but you cant just risk your life like that," she   
  
explained. Off in the distance, Medicham was charging once more, leaping into the air   
  
directly at Dittonite's face. The beast simply held up its hands, blocking the attack,   
  
Medicham dropping heavily to the floor. Dittonite waddled forwards, nudging Medicham   
  
over with its gargantuan foot. The fighter struggled to rise, the dragon shape's arms   
  
weaving out into two stretched tentacles.   
  
"He's going to absorb Medicham's energy!" cried Winona, calling Pelipper to action.   
  
Upon her trainers command, Pelipper unleashed a concentrated stream of water towards   
  
the pair, Staryu imitating the sea bird. The first water gun struck the tips of the tentacles,   
  
snapping them off to the side, the second forcing Medicham aside, the pressure of the   
  
attack helping him up. Fumbling back to his feet through a complex series of flips, twists   
  
and hops, Medicham was back on his feet, apparently injured more severely from the   
  
failed attack than first expected. Dittonite stomped forward yet again, Setijin attempting   
  
to return Medicham to his pokéball. The red streak of light simply dissolved as it   
  
barraged into Dittonite's back, Setijin desisting and looking down at the ball. Clasping   
  
tightly, he called to Cyndaquil, and burst off into the center of the battlefield.  
  
"Setijin, don't!" called Jasmine. "You'll be killed!" Obeying his masters command,   
  
determined Cyndaquil forced the flames to ignite on his back, causing the rain beating   
  
down onto him to fizzle away under the sheer roar of heat emanating off. Angling   
  
forwards, the tiny mouse launched a strip of flame past Dittonite and off to the side of the   
  
action, Dittonite flicking his attention away. Rubbing its stomach, the experiment   
  
groggily followed the light, leaving Medicham free to hobble towards Setijin, who was   
  
frantically sprinting towards the fallen Eevee. He skidded on his knees once near the,   
  
scraping away the material of his trousers and grating his legs on the cold, drenched and   
  
filthy floor. He crawled forward, removing his red jacket, wringing out as much moisture   
  
as possible. His black t-shirt stuck to his well structured build, Setijin leaning over to slip   
  
the jacket beneath both Eevee. Adjusting the jacket beneath them like bedding, he twisted   
  
to his side, watching as Medicham feebly staggered towards him. Slowing his approach,   
  
Medicham paused, his eyes growing dim and glazed, his face dripping miserably as the   
  
rain continued its heavy down pour. Medicham seemed to crying, and he didn't know   
  
why.   
  
Setijin stared back, tears wallowing in his eyes. His pointed brown locks had lost their   
  
hold, and were now sagging over his eyes, raindrops streaming down onto his nose, his   
  
face growing red from the biting cold. As he watched, Medicham's face seemed to flare   
  
up with each illuminating blast of flames from Cyndaquil. Grudgingly raising his banded   
  
arm, the fighter appeared to reach out, opening its lips as if pleading. Setijin remained   
  
still, the roar of the fire fading, the drone of the beating rain taking over.  
  
"Help me…"  
  
Setijin's eyes widened in panic. Where had that voice come from? What on earth was   
  
going on? Why was he still sitting in the middle of the mayhem? His sight dissipated and   
  
shone black once again as the words repeated themselves.  
  
"Help me…"   
  
This voice was different from the last one. It was lighter…calmer…but no less sad than   
  
the first. He gazed down at the Eevee resting peacefully in his jacket, the material   
  
staining thanks to the purple puddle they sat in. He cushioned them back onto the floor,   
  
using two pokéballs to return them to safety, slotting said balls back into his pocket. He   
  
turned back to the permissive Medicham, waiting desperately and miserably. His eyes   
  
blurred longingly, stretching his arm closer and closer to Setijin. He nodded in return.   
  
He whipped his hands up, snatching Medicham's arms. With a violent tug, the   
  
mechanical bracelet was removed, shattering as it hit the floor, the fighter collapsing in a   
  
heap.  
  
"Medicham…"Setijin whispered sweetly, closing his eyes as he hugged his partner.   
  
Surroundings faded and Setijin felt…happy.  
  
"Setijin!" the rest of the group cried, pokémon screaming in their own unique ways.   
  
Setijin remained still with Medicham as Dittonite tilted its head forwards, its mouth   
  
gathering energy into a small ball.  
  
"Hyper beam…" Lucia whimpered, calling out to Setijin again. The ball grew into a   
  
cone, spitting with power. As it charged, the sky sparkled with a blinding light, Dittonite   
  
concentrating on its present state. With a twitch and a roar, the cone erupted into a beam,   
  
spiraling down at Setijin and Medicham. Drilling into the ground, the whole town shook   
  
with an almighty rumble, a terrific explosion lighting up the whole area. Shards of energy   
  
spurted away from impact, fizzling out in the rain. The dust kicked up fell from damp,   
  
splinters of rock stopped flying forcefully and Dittonite stepped backwards from the   
  
smoldering crater. 


End file.
